


The Warriors Of Our Time

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Faeries - Freeform, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Hellhounds, Light Angst, M/M, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was tired of keeping secrets, Chimeras, The dread doctor and especially Theo. He just wanted to give up, he would call Derek's Voicemail because Derek was gone and he was never going to listen to them right? </p><p>What will Scott think and his father?</p><p>What else could possibly go wrong?</p><p> </p><p>-revised & edited-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season 5 with changes in plot 
> 
> Changes:  
> Season 4 did not happen, Derek leaves after the nogitsune   
> Allison was killed.  
> Derek remained alpha and became a better leader.  
> Isaac returned to Derek's pack alongside Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I started this story in 2016 and completely abandoned it, i recently got a comment which got me to re-read this entire thing and oh my god. The spelling mistakes honestly bless anyone who could actually read it. I'm going back and obviously fixing the spelling/grammatical mistakes but i will also changing things a bit. I feel like my writing has improved compared to before. Things will be spaced out differently. The main aspect of the story won't change.
> 
> It was fun seeing the 'journey' of how my writing has changed. I was really proud of this because it was one of the first stories i had ever written. 
> 
> To the people who have wanted a continuation or just kept this little story in the back of their head, thank you so much. I'm incredibly sorry i abandoned this story with no conclusion.

Stiles had enough.  He was tired of the dread doctors, chimeras and Theo, especially Theo. 

He had just gotten home from telling Scott everything. All the suspicions he had about Theo, what had happened with Donovan, everything. It had been eating him away on the inside, the words instantly spilled out of his mouth the moment he stepped inside Scott's home. Things started to escalate, words were thrown and confessions were told. 

 

He heard things he couldn't believe.

 

**Earlier**

 

Stiles dragged a hand down his face, feeling the stress erupt from within "You just don't get it" he voice strained trying to convey to Scott that what had happened was a complete fuck up and he did it again just like with Allison. Pushing himself off the couch he walked across the living room.

 

As he glanced out the window, he felt a tremble in his hands as he momentarily closed his eyes "I'm a murderer Scott...i.." He made a fist with his hand, feeling the anger and disappointment  fester in the pit of his stomach "I killed Donovan" the words felt like acid on his tongue. His jaw twitched as he turned to glance at Scott who sat at the edge of couch "this entire time i was afraid that what happened with the Nogitsune wasn't by its hand but mine. That deep inside me there was this blood thirst that was waiting to come out"

 

Scott finally rose from his seat, slowly moving closer to Stiles "We both know that isn't true. Stiles, what you just told me was self defense. You were protecting yourself. You can't place this unnecessary guilt" He stopped in his tracks as Stiles glanced at him, eyes almost vacant. 

 

"And the Nogitsune?" Stiles asked 

 

"That wasn't even you. We've known each other for years, we've always had each others back. I know who you are and you know who i am. What it did, wasn't your doing. I never blamed you...for anything" Scott held his ground he knew Stiles had convinced himself he was at fault. That because of him Allison died and the others but that wasn't true. Stiles witness everything without being able to do anything, he was a victim just like the others. 

 

Stiles stayed silent as he kept his gaze on Scott, logically he understood what Scott was telling him but the voice inside his head kept telling him it was his fault. "Do you believe me about Theo?" his eyes glanced back and forth feeling himself become unsettled.

 

"I do, you've always had my back. For three yours you've always been by my side. You were right about Peter, the alpha pack and everything else we've faced. The gut feeling you've always had hasn't been wrong so why would it be wrong now?" he walked closer to Stiles, hearing Stiles heartbeat starting to slow down back to normal. 

 

Stiles chuckled slightly "Only with Derek" he still remembers the day they ran into Derek, how broken and angry he seemed. He would later apologize to Derek for believing he had committed those murders.  

 

Scott gave him a small smile "We thought he was a murderer, we were pretty naive back then. In our defense he didn't really help his case with the whole stalker-ish vibes"  

  

"We have grown up huh?" Stiles smiled, letting himself relax. This didn't mean his inner demons would disappear but it helped. Knowing that Scott believed in him, didn't blamed him. A pang of guilt ebbed away. "to be honest i didn't think you would believe me, about Theo that is"

 

"I've been an asshole recently i know" Scott sighed as he leaned against the wall "School, the dread doctors, the sudden disappearances plus Liam. I felt like i was being pulled in so many directions and that everything was falling apart around me"

 

"And in comes Theo with all the answers" Stiles placed a hand on Scott's shoulder "I get it"

 

"We've both been idiots" Scott pulled Stiles in for an embrace, feeling the bond rebuild itself. Having his brother back at his side. A weight he hadn't notice that he was carrying, vanished.

 

Stiles smiled, feeling warmth engulf him "Yeah we have" he held Scott tighter. It almost didn't feel real, he had gone through so many scenarios in his mind and they always ended bad and to have this moment, to feel like things could get better lifted his spirits.

 

After a few moments Scott pulled back sniffling a bit as he motioned Stiles to follow him "We need to collect every bit of information we can on Theo. Why is he here, what happened to him, everything." Scott reached the kitchen pulling out two cans of soda from the fridge, holding out the other one for Stiles.

 

Pulling open the metal tab, feeling the condensation on his fingers "I completely agree. Someone should go snoop in his house. I barely see his parents ever" feeling the cold liquid pour down his throat, he hadn't noticed how thirsty he actually was.

 

"Later, we'll have a pack meeting. I'll discuss everything with the others and report back" Scott nodded to himself having decided that was the best course of action, for now.  

 

"But - " Stiles began to protest furrowing his eyebrows. 

 

"While you go and speak with your father" Scott leaned closer against the counter, staring as the words registered in Stiles. A hint of fear reached him. 

"Scott i can't do that" Stiles shook his head, his fingertips started to feel numb. "I wouldn't be able to live with the disappointment on his face" each breath he took felt like it didn't entirely reach his lungs.   

 

"Of course you can. Stiles he's your father. I know for a fact he would do anything for you. We've seen him face monsters, for you. He loves you and he will know just like i do that what happened was self defense." Scott reached across the counter cover Stiles hand with his own. 

 

"I..." Stiles felt somewhat anchored having Scott's hand as a reminder that he wasn't floating away.

 

"trust him Stiles, trust me" Scott pleaded. "Better he hear it from you, his son" 

* * *

 

**Stilinski household**

 

Stiles laid on his bed, the weight of everything had returned. The moment he stepped back into his home everything bombarded him, the insecurities and the fears that his father would hate him. Would fear what he had done and could possibly become. He glanced at the clock, he still had some time before his father's shift ended. He wouldn't be able to live with the hatred, not again. He placed his own hand over his heart "You've already told Scott and it all turned out better than you expected. Everything will be okay" he repeated words of encouragement to himself as he laid in his pitch black room. 

 

When all the bad thoughts left, he reach for his phone sitting on the nightstand. The blinding light made him squint his eyes as he scrolled down the list of contacts. Heisting a bit before he rang the number. It had become a routine, maybe an unhealthy one, he doesn't know. After all this time it had become therapeutic.

 

He could picture green kaleidoscope eyes staring back at him, a soft smile making him feel warm and happy. In those moments the world didn't feel so heavy on his shoulders. After hearing the beep, he began to speak unfiltered. He never had to worry what he said, they had lived similar things. They had experienced loss and both men have committed things that they weren't proud of.

 

"Hey Derek.... It's been...fucked really" a hollow laughed escaped his throat "I told Scott about Donovan and Theo...he actually believe me...i never thought he would after..." he closed his eyes, throwing his arm over his face, hiding in the crook of his arm "I miss you... at times like these i just...but i'm so happy you aren't here, you got out. You're happy and safe. That's all i could ask for" he let himself smile at the memories "I still keep the postcards you send me, they are in a box sitting on my desk. When things get hard, i read them. I can hear your voice when i do..I miss you so much...you were one of the few people i could trust" he hung up, letting his phone fall beside him.

 

Before Derek had left, he had gone to Stiles to say goodbye.

 

Almost two years ago since the Nogistune, since Derek left. 

 

 

> **Past: The day Derek left**

 

 

"So this is it" Stiles rubbed his hands together, feeling the nerves inside him come to life.

 

Derek smiled at him "It is" he glanced around the home he had grown accustom to being in so often "Beacon Hills doesn't need me to protect it, Scott has grown to be a great alpha" he stared back at Stiles, looking at the man he was becoming. A year fighting the supernatural and Stiles had matured in such a short span. "I need time to heal, to be me. To know who i am without death surrounding me" 

 

Stiles nodded "I understand, i do" he stepped closer "You deserve that, out of all of us, you deserve it the most" he gave him a small smile but a genuine one. He slowly moved to embrace Derek, feeling arms holding him tighter "don't forget to send me a smoke signal when you're safe and out reading books by the beach"

 

Hearing the older man laughing, shaking the both of them a bit "I'll send you postcards and letters"

 

"You better" his voiced muffled as he pressed his mouth against Derek's sweater, the sweater he had gotten him for his birthday. The burning behind his eyes and the bittersweet taste in his mouth left him quiet as they both embraced.

 

That night he cried, it had been too late and selfish to admit the feeling he had growing inside him for Derek. Derek deserved to be free and he wasn't going to stop him.

 

**Present**

 

He sat up, feeling the knots in his back as he pulled the covers off. As he walked towards the bathroom he stripped himself leaving clothes on the floor along the way. Pulling the shower curtain behind him as he stepped inside, the cold tiles against his feet his turned the knob waiting for the scolding hot water to burn. Erasing every bad memory as the water swept it away only leaving a sense of cleanliness. Before he knew it his fingers were pruned and the entire room was filled with hot mist.

That night he wasn't plagued with nightmares. He dreamt of the forest and a wolf.   

 

* * *

 

He was startled awake by his alarm blaring, he groaned as he tried finding his phone. Finally being able to turn off his alarm he curled back into the covers, letting himself be washed over by sleep once more that was in till he heard his name being called - actually yelled. 

 

"Stiles! Breakfast is ready! You don't want to be late" he pulled the covers over his head, hoping he could pretend to have not heard his father. "Stiles!" he groaned as he practically throw himself off the bed "I'm coming!" as he descended the stairs wiping the sleep away from his eyes he could smell eggs and orange juice. Turning the corner he found his father making pancakes.

 

"Hey son, come on it's not everyday you can have breakfast with your old man" his father smiled at him as he waved him to sit down.  

 

Stiles sat down staring at everything in front of him, the bowl of fruit and toast with butter "You really went all out" he glanced back at his father "I really hope those are the healthy kind"

 

"Nope, those things can't even be considered pancakes. Come on kid, once won't kill me." He chuckled as Stiles narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"I'm only kidding. I would never insult...those _pancakes_. Don't worry, it's the healthy crap you love" John said. 

  

"Good and keep saying that and i'll buy more of them" Stiles smirked as he father walked over with two plates of pancakes.

 

"You wouldn't dare" John placed a plate in front of Stiles as he sat down with his own.

 

His father was right it had been a long time since they've eaten together. The conversation between them involved school, college, track and how his lessons with Deaton were going. His father told him how Parrish was adapting and that he was a good deputy, they got along well.  

 

When the food was gone and a silence fell between them, he knew he had to tell him. He would have to face Scott later and although he didn't like to admit it Scott was right, his father should hear it from him. When his father started to stand up he quickly said "Dad, i have to tell you something. It's important" 

 

John nodded as he leaned forward resting his elbows against the table, giving Stiles the most reassuring calm expression he could muster. "what is it son?"

 

He took a deep breath, letting his mind settle. After this there was no going back, everything would be in the open. "Let's start with Theo" he avoided eye contact with his father as he started telling the entire story, the expressions on his father's face would falter and switch from concern to anger but landed on sadness. Each word felt like a ticking time bomb or like salt being poured into an open wound. 

 

Stiles kept his gaze down as he waited for the anger, the disgust, the reprimands. He heard the screech of the chair against the floor. His father kneeled before him holding his hands "Look at me, Stiles" tentatively he looked at his father "I love you, i will always love you. What you did was in self defense"

 

"But what if I -" Stiles began to speak.

 

"Than i'll burn any evidence. You're my son, you are always the most important thing to me. No matter what" John's voice was stern and certain. He'd do anything for his son to protect him.

 

Stiles knew the weight of his father's words, being Sheriff was everything to his father. Hearing him say that he would do anything even put his job in jeopardy spoke volumes. Tears started to stain his cheeks "thanks dad" he voice cracked as he lunged forwards almost knocking the man down "I love you pops"

 

They held each other for somewhat seemed like hours, the reassurances between both men had come to a halt. Silence filled the air once more but this time it was a comfortable one. Both men stood up, Stiles father holding a firm hold on Stiles shoulder "Do you want to stay home today?" 

 

"It's okay I have to go see Scott and the others plus i don't want to miss on any coursework" Stiles gave him a small smile.

 

"Than come on i'll drive you because you're running late. You'll need an excuse" The sheriff moved to shrug on his jacket. 

 

"And what better one than the local sheriff" he gave his father finger guns as he spun to run upstairs to change.

 

"Today is definitely going to be a good day" he said as he grabbed his backpack from the floor having stuffed every book he need. Running down the stairs pulling the front door open, seeing his father waiting by the police cruiser.  

 

Stiles should have known not to jinx it.

 

* * *

 

Little did he know that a certain alpha was back from Brazil and in New York getting his old phone fixed.


	2. Chapter 2

Running down the empty hallway, only the sounds of his sneakers hitting the floor was heard. Skidding to a stop as he reached his classroom prying the door open. Everyone turned to look at him, searching around the room his eyes meet with Scott's. Weaving between the desks till he reached the back of the room, he sat beside his friend. "I thought i was running late" he throw his backpack over his desk.

 

"You are, we have a new teacher" Lydia spoke up, turning to look at both boys behind her, raising an eyebrow at how disheveled Stiles looked. 

 

"Ohh that will be fun" Stiles grinned "I just pray to all the gods that we don't get a Harris 2.0" he passed his fingers through his hair.

 

"You won't have to, the new teacher is Peter Hale" Lydia answered.

 

"Peter as in our Peter? He's going to be teaching chemistry?" Stiles raised an incredulous eyebrow.

 

"Yes, that Peter Hale apparently he got his teaching license renewed and bought an apartment"

 

"How do you know this" Scott tilted his head to the side, seeing Lydia shrug nonchalantly "I'm man enough to admit that you scare me sometimes"

 

"Good" Lydia smiled at her alpha.

 

Stiles leaned back in his seat, last time they all saw Peter he was in Eichen house. He would go often to visit the man, twice in a month. He would even dare to call themselves friends, the last time he heard Peter was receiving therapy and was going to be transferred to another facility. He had researched the place when he got word of the transfer. Apparently it was more adapt in treating supernatural cases and had top of the line psychiatrists with a 98% success rate with all their 'guests' 

 

Moments later Peter Hale walked into the room, donning a dark blue blazer. All though Peter was a grown adult he looked even more grown-up. Peter turned to look at him with a smile.

 

"Hello everyone, I'm Peter Hale and i'll be your new chemistry teacher. Today we will start easy. I'm going to give each of you a packet in which you will find various activities about different material. You don't have to finish it now, you can take it home and give it to me tomorrow. Don't worry you won't be graded, i just want to see where the majority of the is at the moment"   

  

Lydia perked up “Didn't the last teacher tell you were we left off?”

 

Peter nodded "Of course they did but that doesn't necessarily reflect if everyone understood the lessons given. I don't want to assume you know everything i've been told and leave some of you in the dark. The packet will benefit both us." He reached into his messenger bag, pulling out the stack of packets. Giving each person sitting at the front a large stack "take on and give the rest to the person behind you and so on"

 

The first people to receive the packet, skimmed the six pages it contained. Some students instantly started worrying, while others started to fill out what they knew. "If you don't know how to answer a question just skip it and write what you don't understand"

 

As the last two packet finally reached Scott and Stiles. Both boys started to glance at the questions, Stiles on his end knew all the answers considering chemistry was one of his favorite class he just had a bad case of horrible teachers which he knows will change with Peter.

 

Stiles turned to look at Scott who was scrunching up his nose as he bit his pen, gently bumping his shoulder he said "Hey remember what Peter said if you didn't know it just skip it, no worries" he smiled.

 

Peter walked up to both of them "Exactly Scott, you don't have to worry. I'm not here to judge or give you a bad grade. I just want to know what you know"  

 

Scott's shoulders sagged in relief, he hadn't been up to par with chemistry compared to his other classes "that's good because right now it's not my best class" 

 

Stiles ruffled Scott's hair earning a glare from the boy "See dude now relax" Stiles glanced up at Peter "It is good to see that you're okay, welcome back"

 

Peter slightly bowed his head "Thank you Stiles. I was wondering if the both of you could stay after class"

 

Both boys looked at each and back to Peter "Sure" Scott said, returning back to the work in front of him. Stiles watched as Peter walked away, being called by another student. 

 

The class settled as everyone worked quietly. Ever so often Peter would walk around helping anyone who would ask or remind a tense student that it wasn't being graded.

 

The alarm blared pronouncing the end of the class, everyone started packing up their bags. Peter moved to stand behind his desk "Everyone who finished their packet can leave it with me. Everyone else who weren't able to finish it today can give it to me tomorrow. Based on the results i'll revise a new coursework for the entire year" 

 

* * *

 

Scott and Stiles stood near Peter's desk as he moved to close the door, returning back to where he once stood. "Alpha McCall, i'm sorry that i didn't talk to you earlier about my return to Beacon Hills. You being the alpha of this territory i'm asking for permission to remain" 

 

Scott looked slightly panicked but kept his posture "It's alright Peter. You have my permission and blessing to be on this land additionally you are welcome to assist any pack meetings. All i require if in the future we need your help be it information, if you don't wish to fight you will help us"

 

"Of course Alpha McCall" 

 

Stiles was a bit dumbfounded as he gawked at Scott "How did you know what to say?"

 

Scott puffed his chest as he proudly stated "Derek taught me a bit last time and took his recommendation to take lessons with Deaton. He has been teaching me how to formally present myself and scenarios that could present themselves"

 

 

Stiles grinned as he held his hand up for a high five "Dude, I'm proud of you. What a true alpha" Scott preened at the tone of admiration given by Stiles. 

 

"Thank you Scott" Peter spoke "Both of you should run along before you're late"

 

Before Stiles left, Peter lightly gripped his shoulder, he turned to look at the man "I didn't thank you for everything that you did for me. It really helped, your visits. I know at the beginning i wasn't...thank you for being there. I also got your letters.   

 

"I'm always here if you need to talk" Stiles smiled as he waved goodbye. 

 

* * *

 

 

Scott glanced at Stiles as they walked down the hall wanting to ask but not wanting to at the same time. He had wished Stiles had gotten to school earlier to be able to talk calmly. He hadn't wanted to push Stiles in a corner but he also knew a times Stiles needed the push.

 

"I know i'm pretty to look at" Stiles grinned as he placed his arm over Scott's shoulder, seeing the boy roll his eyes. "I talked to my dad" 

 

Scott stopped in his tracks turning to face his friend "And?"

 

"He - you were right. Thanks Scott" Scott brought him in for a bear hug  

 

"You're squishing me, the human is being squished" Stiles laughed as Scott made no movement to let him go. Feeling Scott's cheek being rubbed into his making him laugh even more.

 

Heels clicking on the floor echoed in the hallway. Lydia stood tall, hands on her waist as she stared at the boys in front of her with a soft smile "Scott we are going to be late" she spoke.  

 

Scott pulled back staring at the strawberry blonde next to him "right, we'll see you at lunch?" he moved backwards still staring at Stiles. Lydia grabbed onto Scott's forearm pulling him to class "Bye Stiles" she shouted over her shoulder

 

Stiles smirked "Obviously. Bye Red Queen" waving goodbye as he headed towards the other direction. 

 

* * *

 

 

He turned a corner, his mind in the clouds as he walked with ease. He hadn't noticed the figure walking behind him.

 

It happened before he could react, the wind was knocked out of him when he was slammed against the lockers. His hands supporting his body as he crumpled to the floor trying to catch his breath. "What the fuck" he breathed out, a throbbing pain ran through his body.  Before he could do anything a scream left his throat as a hard kick was given to his side squeezing his eyes shut as he breathed heavily though his nose. 

 

"Stiles"

 

 _Theo_ he pushed himself to the side, resting his back against the cold metal "what the fuck do you want" the pressure in his chest grew each breath he took hurt. 

 

Before Theo could answer Peter appeared behind him gripping his shoulder, claws piercing the skin. Quickly glancing up and down Stiles to see the damaged done he spoke "You need to leave my student alone and head to the principal's office right now" Catching a scent he slightly turned to his right seeing Coach Finstock walking towards them. He let his claws recede back.   

 

The anger coming off Theo was potent, he turned around pushing Peter with such force, the window behind the man broke when it made contact with his body "Don't fucking touch me" he was seething with fury. 

 

Couch ran towards them, blowing on his whistle as he yelled "Hey!" Theo stopped cold in his tracks. "You are coming with me to the principal's office right now. We're going to call your parents, the police you name it we are calling it. You are in serious trouble, assaulting the Sheriff's song and a teacher. Not the brightest are we?" coach turned to look at the man to his right "Are you okay Hale?"

 

Peter grimaced wiping away the shattered glass on his clothing "I'm alright. I'm going to take Stiles to the nurse"

 

"Make her check you out too" Coach said as he gripped onto Theo making him walk towards the office.

 

"Come on" Peter helped Stiles stand up, holstering him by the waist as Stiles threw his arm over Peter's shoulders "quick thinking" he hissed when he felt pressure on his ribs but almost immediately the pain disappeared, glancing down at Peter's arm black veins vanished into his sleeve "Thanks"

 

 

* * *

 

They opened the door to the nurses offices, the nurse jumped out of her seat rounding her desk as she glanced all over them “oh my gosh! What happened?”

 

“Long story but Stiles was hurt, his rib. Could you please check it out?” Peter asked

 

She motioned for them to follow her “of course darling, just put him up on the bed" Peter helped Stiles get onto the bed, mindful to not jostle him. She walked towards the bed  "Can I lift your shirt?”

 

Stiles nodded “I can’t breathe properly it hurts a bit right here” the nurse gently pressed her fingers on his stomach and he muffled a scream “hun I think it’s fractured, the safest thing to do is go to the hospital and get some x-rays, would you like me to call your father?"

 

Stiles was trying to breath but it felt like he was being stabbed by tiny knives thankfully Peter answered for him “They’ve probably already called him, this was done by another student I think his name was Theo?”

 

The nurse frowned as she turned look at the closed door and them. In a hush voice she told them "Just between the three of us, that boy is trouble. My sister is a teacher and she use to teach at his old school. She told me he would constantly be getting into fights, she even saw him slapping his own mother! can you believe that? What child would do that?" She shook her head in a disapproving manner "You better stay away from him darling" she patted his head softly "Let me go get the both of you some water" 

 

With the both of them alone, Peter placed his hand over Stiles arm syphoning his pain "Rest. I'll tell Scott about this" 

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up alone, in a hospital bed. He had been so tired he dozed off the entire ride to the hospital. He stared down at his arms, thankfully he didn't have an IV. He sat up staring at the empty stale room. He hated hospitals, he stood up heading towards the door but someone swung it open making him jump which made him clutch his side "that wasn't pleasant" 

 

Melissa gave him a soft smile "I'm sorry Stiles, i didn't know you were awake. I was coming to get you for your x-rays"

 

Stiles waved her away "My fault" he linked his arm with Melissa as he walked out "Let's go mamma McCall, you know how much i  _love_ hospitals." Melissa tugged on him "Well than we should go in the right direction maybe let the  _nurse_ give you" he chuckled instantly regretting it. 

 

**Later: Stilinski household**

 

Stiles laid on bed staring at the ceiling. He had a fractured rib which was great. He had to miss school which wasn't so bad but other than that it sucked. He heard a knock on his door "come in" 

 

 **"** Hey Kiddo, how are you doing?" John sat at the edge of Stiles bed, moving strands of Stiles hair away from his face.

 

Stiles relaxed letting himself practically melt into the mattress "I'm better, good to be home" letting his eyes shutter close.

 

John smiled at his boy "I got a call from the principal, Theo Raeken has been expelled for both assaults. His mother called me in tears asking for me not to press charges and to see if i could sway the principal to change the expulsion to a suspension"

 

"What did you say" Stiles asked, opening one eye.

 

"You're my son, I wanted to punch that little punk. If you want to press charges, i'll fully support you" He squeezed Stiles shoulder in reassurances "Can you tell me what really happened? Why did Theo attack you?" John asked

 

Stiles sighed closing his eyes once more "I have no idea. He didn't actually say much. He was full attack mode. He even attacked Peter" he looked at his father "Have you talked to Scott? I've texted him a couple of times but no answer"

 

"I saw him at your school. Peter had told him what happened, he was furious. I told him not to do anything stupid and to wait to see what Theo was going to tell him. See how he was going to spin this and since you won't be in school for the next two days and than comes the weekend Theo will probably talk to Scott this Friday" 

 

"Good plan, noted on why you are the Sheriff. Scott will be able to see firsthand how Theo manipulates to story to his convenience and paint me like the bad guy"

 

John grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed placing it over Stiles body "Get some sleep son, you look horrible" his father stood up and headed towards the door. Turning off the light as he left. 

 

"Very funny, night dad!" he pulled the covers up to his chin.  

 

He couldn't sleep. He reached a bit to his left grabbing his phone "It's 1:30" he sighed as he placed the phone to his ear "this is extremely pathetic"

 

He heard the three rings "Derek...I need to get a therapist" he rubbed his eyes "I can't seem to let you go, just yet anyway...one day i'll have to" he paused for a moment "Today was just..an awesome day. Your uncle came back, he's a teacher at my school. He seems better, he helped me. I got attacked by Theo got a fractured rib and everything. I don't really understand why Theo has this obsession with me, okay maybe not obsession i'm not conceited but i just don't know. Scott hasn't called me back, he wasn't at the hospital either...i've texted him a couple of time"

He drummed his fingers against his thigh "Peter said he was going to tell him, i should have asked for Peter's number...Today when Theo hit me for a moment, this split second i thought i deserved it...I had been thinking about Allison how i - the nogistune killed her and just fuck it hurts to cry" he tried to take a deep breath "Part of me wants you back, to see your face because i miss you...like a lot...after you left i was finally able to admit things, feeling to myself...the feelings i have for you" he sighed " but the other part wants you to stay away far way, to be happy that your gone because you can be happy and live your life. I just need you to be happy Derek...I like you so much. I know you'll never hear this message and that's a bit bittersweet but at least in a way i've finally said it aloud. I'll wait for your next letter to arrive, hopefully it gets here soon" he hung up the phone, tucking it underneath his cover as he closed his eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

**New York**

 

Derek had all the pack's belonging in large brown boxes on the first floor of his apartment completely cluttering the entire area but he still need a few essentials for his trip back. He checked his watch  _8:30 I've got time_ he needed certain ingredients that he knew weren't common in Beacon Hills. He had found his mother's book that held key information regarding packs and in it he found a section that was dedicated to humans, in which had remedies that helped them heal quicker from certain attack. Erica had pestered him the entire day when she found out what he was getting

 

> **Earlier**
> 
>  

He had just finished reading Stiles latest letter, because of all the commotion he hadn't been able to write back since they started preparing for the move back when they were in Brazil. He smiled as he read the last three words _I miss you_  "Come on Derek, I know you're getting those herb for Stiles, just admit it"

 

Derek sighed "Erica" placing the letter back into the envelope, he could feel Erica's eyes on him.

 

"You can't fool me. Just accept the big bi crush you have on him. I have a 50 dollar bet on you two" Erica grinned at him as she splayed across the couch, playing with her curls "I'm actually happy we're going home don't get me wrong I fucking loved Brazil, i mean the beach, the surfing, the food but i miss my batman!"

 

Derek smiled at Erica, she was always headstrong, she had such a fieriness and loyalty engrained in her but she could still show her vulnerable side. She let him see that side of her, Derek always valued these moments because that meant she trusted him "me too"  

 

Isaac walked in, chewing on an apple "Surprisingly me too. I wonder what happened to Scott and Stiles after we left"

 

Derek was glad Isaac had come back and given him a second chance. He was thankful that Erica had taken the initiative to call Isaac and tell him how much Derek had changed, how he had gotten therapy. She had invited Isaac and Jackson to spend the summer with no strings attached. He hadn't expected Isaac or Jackson to take the invitation to visit them. A few days later Derek had told him that the pack welcomed them whenever they wanted. London had changed both men, Isaac had changed Jackson as well.

 

His pack turned to look at him as he smiled. Erica gave him a teasing smile "You're happy" they could all feel their alpha's immense pride and happiness through the pack bongs.

 

**New York: Present**

 

Derek arrived at the location and purchased all the herbs that he needed  _maybe i should call and see if they want to have dinner together_  It was tradition but he had told them to go have fun in NY. He reached into his jacket searching his pockets but to no avail  _and i left my phone._

 

He picked up topizzas on the way just incase. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Derek headed up towards his bedroom, taking off his clothes climbing into bed. Stretching his arm placing them behind his head "Just a couple more days and i'll be home" It took him a long time to be able to call Beacon Hills his home. After everything it had been tainted with so much blood, he had forgotten how dear the town was to him. The history of his family and the happy memories that were there. He had a different mindset. He was about to close his eyes when he remembered  _my phone_ he got up and started searching around his room. 

 

As his hand pat the floor under his bed  _gotcha_ he moved to sit on the bed finally turning it on. That's when he saw the vast majority of missed calls and voicemails. He held the phone up to his ear and the familiar voice spoke "Hey Derek...." he stayed up all night listening to them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend voicemails don't get erased after a certain time


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unsuspected guest arrives at his door.

Stiles woke up at noon, he started to stretch when he winced "how could i forget about my stupid rib" he groaned as he stared at the bathroom door "do i really need to get up, i mean i don't really have to do anything hmmm...." He decided to do absolutely nothing, he played video games for a while, browsed the internet reading very weird folklore and decided to finish up a couple of books he hadn't gotten the chance to read. He heard his stomach grumble, he was craving pancakes. 

 

He headed downstairs and began to carefully pull out the ingredients, not that there were many. He tried making designs, he even made a weird shaped wolf but the rest were a bust. He brought his stack of pancakes to living room and sat down. Stuffing his face as he watched Desperate Housewives, what can he say it's his guilty pleasure.

 

 

With his plate completely finished he decided it was time to take a shower, he left his plate at the kitchen sink. 

 

* * *

 

 

He was putting on his black sweatpants when he heard his doorbell, he placed a white hoodie on and headed downstairs, he really wasn't expecting anyone maybe Scott or Lydia even Malia. He swung the door open and he stopped breathing for a second. Derek was standing right in front of him. Sporting a big smile, he looked so warm and soft, so carefree. "You're here" he walked up and immediately embraced him, he didn't even care about his rib because Derek was here. He needed to actually feel Derek and make sure he wasn't hallucinating. 

 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, syphoning the pain he smelled "Hey Stiles" he rubbed his cheek along Stiles chestnut brown hair, inhaling the scent of cinnamon and freshly cut grass. It had been so long. Stiles was taller and all though he was wearing baggy clothes he could feel the muscles in his back. It was still Stiles, the same person he fell for. He moved them back a bit so he could shut the door behind him with his foot. 

 

It had been so long since Stiles had heard Derek's voice, he hadn't noticed the tears falling down his cheeks till Derek pulled away. Derek's thumb wiped away his tears as he cupped his face, they looked at each for what felt like hours. Derek felt like he needed to memorize each part of Stiles face from his cupids bow mouth to the constellations covering his cheeks, he was so beautiful. 

 

Stiles watched as Derek held him with such tenderness which made his heart yearn. Derek was here right in front of him, looking at him like he was the only thing that mattered. He closed his eye because this wasn't good, Derek couldn't stay, he had to go and be happy somewhere safe

 

"Stiles, look at me. What's wrong?" Derek furrowed his eyebrows as he watched Stiles open his eyes, big brown eyes staring at him, pleading "You can't be here. It's not safe"

 

Derek smiled softly "You do know i'm a werewolf? Or have i been overestimating your deductive skills"

 

"I'm being serious. You don't know what's been happening. I've...omitted certain things in the letters i've sent you. Bad shit is happening, the worst and it's going to get ten time worst i can feel it. You should be far away with your pack, i don't know in Argentina or something" he raised his hands lightly gripping Derek's wrist "Don't get sucked into this" He wanted Derek to stay so badly but that would be selfish of him, He didn't know if even he would survive the dread doctors but he needed to know that Derek was safe and away from Beacon Hills.

 

Derek pressed their foreheads together "I'm moving back, the whole pack is, wait let me finish. I know a lot has happened but this place is my home. My family, my history, all my memories are from here. I've finally been able to come back and not think of all the bad things instead i remember all the wonderful memories i had. Driving here i passed by a park i use to go with my mother and for the first time i didn't feel guilty. That's one of the reasons why we are coming back."

 

"I understand and i'm happy for you but you'll be coming back to fighting and weird chimera experiments and psycho werewolves. I don't want that to ruin you, i don't want all that you've done to find peace to just disappear" Stiles pulled back, looking deep into Derek's eyes he need Derek to understand.

 

Derek stepped back, grabbing Stiles hand as he led him to the couch "I still have to talk to Scott about officially moving back but I want to claim my part of the land, where my family lived and prospered for so many years" He sat down bringing Stiles down to sit beside him "I am happy Stiles, I got therapy and I moved on but that doesn't mean that I won't protect what's mine. That I won't fight for who and what I love" he rubbed Stiles wrist with his thumb.

 

He continued to speak "You've always worried about me, even from the start when Scott and you thought I was a murderer" he chuckled slightly "Back then i didn't trust anyone but you grew on me. You understood pain and loss like i did. You never pressured me to talk, you were just there. You worried about me without a second thought" he glanced across the room "When i told you about Kate i didn't really know what to expect but you listened and got angry for me" he turned back to look at Stiles "when i told you about Paige, you never judged me" he smiled "Yeah we had a rocky start but you were one of the few people who could make me laugh and smile, I considered you a friend. I never got the chance to thank you for everything that you did"  

 

He felt tears staining his cheeks, he hadn't really put so much thought into it. He never felt that it was tedious or a chore to talk to Derek back then. He was a bit stoic but he was witty, sarcastic and competitive. He saw a side of Derek not many saw and he always felt special because of it. He hadn't know how much he meant to Derek. Stiles looked at him with such openness, god he adored him so much. "I - you mean a lot to me as well. I understand were you're coming from and I respect your decision" He breathed in through his nose _this was it "_ You never looked down on me even since the beginning when we barely knew each other. You respected me and my opinions. You listened when others didn't, you never gave up on me. With the nogitsune you tried so hard to protect me because you knew deep down i was still there. You helped me so much in ways you couldn't imagine" he raised his hand cupping Derek's cheek as he caressed his cheekbone "I'm so happy that i like you. You're a wonderful man Derek" 

 

Derek held onto Stiles hand as he leaned their foreheads together, feeling his heartbeat beating in his chest "I like you too. I was so broken before and so afraid. After the alpha pack during the summer that you stayed with us it felt right. I started having feelings for you but i buried them deep down because i didn't want to hurt you. I knew i couldn't give you what you deserved. I thought you deserved someone better than me so i pretended those feelings never existed" 

 

Stiles pulled back only inches apart, feeling Derek's hot breath against his face, seeing the specks of color in Derek's eyes "and now?"

 

"The other reason that I came back was for you" Derek answered, cheeks turning a pink tint feeling warmth in his chest as Stiles stared back at him.

 

"Really?" Stiles asked voice filled with wonder "this entire time, i've missed you so much, your voice, your laugh, your everything"his eyes crinkled as he smiled at the man in front of him. 

 

"I've missed you too, letters and postcards weren't enough and i didn't want to run away from the possibility of there being an 'us' Derek squeezed Stiles hand, smelling Stiles happiness and excitement. 

 

"Can I kiss you?" Stiles blurted out, eyes widening a bit as he registered we he had just said " I mean, we can totally wait obviously you kn-" Derek's lips captured his own in a soft tender kiss, it was sweet and made him feel tingly all over. Everything was quiet around him, all that he could sense was Derek. He felt like his heart was bursting from joy. Everything felt too exposed but in a good way, a wonderful way. 

 

When they separated, Stiles lifted his fingers up to his lips in awe, while Derek had a big smile on his face. "I'm really happy you're back" 

 

**Later**

  

As they sat on the couch, Stiles legs on Derek's lap they had talked about everything they weren't able to exchange through letters. A lot can happen in two years but they had time.

 

"Where's everyone else?" Stiles finally asked

 

Derek started tracing circles into Stiles thigh "They arrive tomorrow later in the day. I've been renovating the house, it should be done by now"

 

"Oh! tell me about Isaac and Jackson" He grinned 

 

"Erica actually called Isaac a while back and told him how i had changed, gotten better and he was welcome to visit. I didn't think they would come but they did and than asked to re-join the pack. I was really happy" Derek smiled as he recalled that day. 

 

Stiles felt happiness bloom in his chest as he stared at Derek's blissful expression. Derek always loved his betas from the start, he had tried his best to protect them but his techniques weren't the most ideal but that was because he wasn't in the best place. Consumed with guilt, rage and loneliness. Erica and Boyd knew those feelings and they both loved Derek, so they stayed with him. They understood why he was they way he was. "I'm really happy for you Derek. I've talked to Jackson a couple of time after he left, he actually seemed nicer, well at least over the phone. Is he actually nice?" 

 

"Thank you" Derek whispered "he is, London changed him, being in another pack made him humble and more open. Isaac helps keep him grounded, he understands the emotions Jackson had to go through with his adopted parents" 

 

 Stiles thought about it for a bit "I was never actually surprised when you told me they were dating wait..not that i'm complaining but why did you get here earlier? To talk to Scott?"

 

 Derek gave him a sheepish look "actually i listened to all you voicemails last night and i needed to be here with you" 

 

Stiles felt like he turned a deep red "Dude I - i never thought you would ever listen to them" He cried in some of them even yelled. Other times he would express his mushy feelings about Derek. He talked about the dread doctors, Theo, Allison, Scott and Donovan _He knows about Donovan_  

 

Derek intertwined their fingers, "Hey remember we don't judge each other" He squeezed Stiles hand before he began to talk "Allison's death was never your fault and i know it'll take time for you to believe me but i'll tell you everyday if i have to. What happened with Donovan was you defending yourself, you felt remorse, you mourned him. A killer wouldn't mourn someone, you aren't a murderer. I know you and i've meet murderers and you aren't one. You are the most selfless and caring person that i've ever met"

 

Stiles felt his eyes water once more, rubbing furiously at them to prevent himself from crying even more "thank you Derek" he felt himself being pulled even closer to the man before him, till he was practically sitting on his lap, he buried his face in the crook Derek's neck, fingers digging into Derek's shoulder "You'r okay, I'm here" Derek spoke softly to him as he rubbed his back.     

 

* * *

 

The sheriff stepped out of his squad car _is that Derek’s car on the street_ he walked towards his front door as quietly as he could peaking a bit through the window  _this doesn’t really surprise me_  He made a point to make a bit of noise as he opened the door, closing the door behind him now seeing his son sitting by himself but with his legs still on Derek's lap "Hey boys"

 

Derek grabbed onto Stiles leg as he stood up, gently placing them back on the couch as he walked towards John to shake his hand "Hey John, it's been a long time"

 

John pulled him in for a hug "Hey son, welcome back home"

 

Stiles didn't need to be a werewolf to know Derek was happy, he knew Derek had a soft spot for his father, he had once told him his dad reminded Derek of his own father.  "Can Derek stay for dinner?" he asked

 

John pulled back a hand still clasped on Derek's shoulder "Let's go out to eat, celebrate that Derek is here. I'm going to assume you two are together so we can celebrate that too because trust me Derek, if i have to hear my son talk about how 'perfect' and communicative your eyebrows are ever again i might explode. I deserve real food and dessert tonight"

 

Stiles groaned as he covered his face "really dad?"

 

"I'm going to go change and we'll head on out" John laughed.

 

Derek walked over to the couch crouching down, he kissed Stiles cheek "You're cute when you're embarrassed.

 

Stiles gently pushed him "Shut up" he grumbled,  cheeks pink and hiding his smile.

 

* * *

 

Right as Stiles was about to shut the front door, he felt his pockets "Wait, i have to get my phone. I'll be right back" reaching his bedroom he began searching  _phone where are you??_ He lifted all the covers from his bed _aha! Found it_ he’s started walking down the stairs when his phone started ringing “Hey Scott, I’ve been trying to talk to you all day, what’s up?”

 

“Theo came over and talked to me” Stiles stopped at the last step “and what did he say?" he rolled his eyes already imagining what bullshit he told Scott. 

 

“He told me he attacked you at school, slammed you against the lockers and that he was expelled”

 

 _"_ Come again?" Stiles asked irritated. 

 

“Said that you started it by placing a spell on him or something” Scott added.

 

"And there it is, what a fucking tool. You don't believe him right? As if Deaton would ever teach me how to hex people" He scoffed in annoyance.

 

Derek walked back into the house quirking his head to the side as he got closer he grabbed Stiles hand "You okay?" he mouthed.

 

 Stiles gave him a small smile and nodded. Feeling Derek's warmth as they held hand helped him calm down.

  

"Dude of course i don't believe that you are going around throwing hexes on people"

 

"Good. What now?" Stiles asked. 

 

"Lydia said she had something, said she was pissed you didn't tell her"

 

"Noted, keep me updated. Talk to you tomorrow?"

 

"Yeah, goodnight Stiles"

 

"Night Scotty" He hung up and looked at Derek "See a shit show" he nodded in a knowing matter

 

Derek playfully rolled his eyes, pulling Stiles in for a hug "I'm prepared for it" he pressed a chaste kiss on Stiles temple

 

"Sure you are big guy" Stiles felt himself calm down, every ounce of anger he felt just ebbed away. He had forgotten how calming Derek was for him. How his scent just anchored him.

 

"Come on your dad is waiting for us" he gently tugged Stiles to follow him. 

 

As they walked towards the car holding hands they hadn't notice a figure watching them from across the street hiding in the dark.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some background info:  
> Braeden and Derek never dated, I picture them as badass best friends.  
> Stiles and Malia didn't happen, I feel like they both needed time to heal  
> Erica and Boyd never left Derek's pack.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was essentially a debriefing of everything Derek had been up to. After he had found his mother's journal he decided to re-create alliances that his mother once had, he started by contacting different packs around the world.  He visited each that would accept his offer and present himself as the new alpha of the Hale pack. He talked about finding a passion in photography as he visited different regions of the world. He also met different creatures that they hadn't encounter before like vampires. Apparently they were nothing like Dracula. When Derek spoke his entire face would lit up something Stiles and John had immediately noticed, the man that had left wasn't completely healed like the one before them.   

 

Stiles considered it a relief having a conversation that didn't involve the dread doctors or Theo. It was normal and everyday almost as if the three of them entered a bubble and everything on the outside was on pause. 

 

They ended up staying late into the night. 

 

As they drove back home Stiles sat in the back seat besides Derek. He begun to ponder on a lot of things but one thing stuck, he started to wonder where Derek was going to sleep. He had told him that the renovation were finished or being finished but their stuff hadn't arrived yet. Without noticing it he began to bounce his leg _I could ask dad, it wouldn't be weird not like Derek hasn't stayed before_ he started absentmindedly chewing on his bottom lip  _would it be weird though? i mean it's only weird if you make it_ he felt a warm hand on his thigh stopping the rambling he had going in his mind. Turning to look at Derek, who had a concern look written on his face, the man whispered "You smell nervous"

 

"Where are you going to stay tonight?" Stiles asked.  

 

Derek smiled "You're worried?" he squeezed Stiles thigh

 

"Of course i am jackass" Stiles lightly scoffed      

 

Derek chuckled as he turned to glance out the window, he hadn't given it much thought on where he was going to sleep in all honesty. He had been so concerned with just getting to Beacon Hills he had forgotten to actually book a room or anything. Derek watched as the moon illuminated the entire night, creating shadows on the street from the trees that were overlooking the area. There weren't any people outside, most of the homes were dark barely any lights turned on just the streetlights outside. People tended to be afraid of the night but Derek relished it.

 

The sheriff stared at the two from his rearview mirror, his son seemed like a worried hen mother and Derek was too polite to ask. He decided it fell into his hands to fix this small situation "Derek why don't you stay with us tonight?"

 

Derek looked at the Sheriff, nodding his head a bit  "Thank you John, I appreciate it" 

 

John saw Stiles shoulders visibly relax, looking at Derek with a fond look. He turned back to look at the road in front of him. Claudia would have loved to see this, their son falling in love. She always knew Stiles had a big heart and a lot to give. The both of them once stayed up all night talking about how Stiles was going to be when he grew up. Stiles had arrived home talking about his infatuation with Lydia Martin, Claudia had talked with him for what seemed like hours. Stiles had even started making a list of things he loved about Lydia, convinced they were going to get married. Claudia never made fun of their boy, she would encourage him and be excited just like he was. When the both of them were back in the privacy of their bedroom, he jokingly asked her what she thought of their future daughter-in-law. She had smiled at him, moving her loose chocolate brown curls from her face "Stiles admires her and adores her but he isn't in love with her. I'm waiting for the person who will make Stiles heart skip a beat, who will make his life a little happier and better, like us"  

 

When Claudia passed away every milestone Stiles hit,  John has prayed that wherever she was she was able to see and cheer him on. She always said they had to be his biggest cheerleaders in life "Everyone always needs support. So that has to be us!" everyday he see's Claudia in Stiles, before it use to be their facial expressions but now it's the way he treats others, how he never gives up on his ideals and is stubborn as hell just like she was.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at the Stilinski household, John motioning for Stiles to stay back for a bit, he handed Derek the house keys “make yourself at home” he smiled as he waited in till it was just the two of them outside.

 

“What’s up pops?” John embraced Stiles, they rarely had time together and he knew his son was often left alone but he never complained, he had to grow up young and it’s one of the regrets he had as a father “Your mom would’ve been proud of you son, I’m proud of you”

 

Stiles knew both of them had an unspoken rule about brining up mom, both of them still had wounds and always wanted to remember her in her prime not by her death or the months leading up to it, when she hadn't been herself. But here was his father telling him that his mother would have been proud of him. He hadn't known he needed those words till now, feeling a void in his heart fill up. 

 

"When you got possessed, what happened with Donovan and Allison, you had so many reasons to give up but you never did. You fought so hard for yourself and everyone around you. You remind me so much of her in so many ways. You've grown up to be quite the man and i know where ever she is, she is proud of you" John could feel the tears brimming in his eyes "I love you son"

 

"Pops, you're going to make me cry" He clung on to him tighter "I love you too" he felt so much joy over his fathers words. There had always been this fear that he was a disappointment to his father, that he hadn't turned out the way his father or mother wanted but it wasn't true. 

 

* * *

 

They walked back into the home, cheeks flushed and eyes a bit red. Derek was making hot cocoa in the kitchen as he turned to smile at the pair. 

 

Derek had a certain nostalgia about his own father and the talks they would have. He would see his father in John at times, the way they both carried themselves and tended to have a calmer demeanor in tense situations. 

 

"Well, boy's i'm heading up to bed" he patted Stiles shoulder "See you both in the morning, no funny business" He chuckled as he watched both boys simultaneously blush. 

 

* * *

 

**Later in the night**

 

Derek and himself had decided to watch a movie before they went to bed, both too awake to go to sleep. Stiles mind was running in circles with questions that had been growing with each passing minute finally he decided to bite the bullet "Derek, what are we? I mean we haven't really talked about it. No pressure, obviously but...i've never really done this" he signaled between the both of them "I don't want to overstep or make you uncomfortable or break this unsaid rule"

 

Derek moved his body to face Stiles, one arm resting against the back of the couch while the other clutched Stiles hand. Stiles always had his best interest at heart, he genuinely cared for him.  Other's always tended to see him as a big strong alpha, almost indestructible in a sense but Stiles saw through that. He saw him as a person. "I want something with you, something serious. I really like you and i don't want to ruin this" He gave him a small smile "Why don't we take it step by step, doing what makes us both comfortable. I don't want you to think you can't ask me things because you think it might be weird or dumb"

 

Stiles held out his pinky "How about this, we both promise to be honest, no matter what. No lies just honesty"

 

Derek wrapped his pinky with Stiles "Promise"

 

Stiles held onto Derek's pinky "I promise to always be there for you no matter what. I'll always be in your corner " He smiled as he dropped their pinkies. "So essentially we're dating" he wiggled his eyebrows, hearing Derek chuckle in response

 

"Yes, if you want" Derek said nonchalantly, shrugging a bit. 

 

"Of course i want, you dummy" Stiles punched him in the shoulder.   

 

* * *

 

 Theo paced in his room, furious as he threw things all over smashing them against the floor “Damn it! I was so fucking close. I had Scott's fucking trust and everything! Don’t you understand? We almost fucking had them but Stiles fucking Stiles” he laughed with no emotion and stared down his pack “We need another plan another way to manipulate Scott, he’s an idiot. We just need enough for him to doubt Stiles”

  

* * *

   
What ever was lurking in the dark was observing Derek and Stiles, reading them. It moved on to Scott’s house and did the same with all the pack. It was collecting information on them, waiting for his next move.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next morning**

 

Stiles heard a jarring alarm ringing in his ears. He grumbled as he fumbled for his phone on his nightstand  _shut up shut up_ he shut his alarm off placing his phone on vibrate. He felt himself being pulled back, a pair of warms arms wrapping around his stomach "Good morning' big guy" all he got was a grunt in response "Forgot you weren't a morning person" he let himself melt into Derek's chest almost falling back asleep when he felt his phone vibrate. 

 

The name 'Puppy eyes' appeared on the screen, unlocking his phone he placed the brightness to a minimum.

 

> Puppy eyes: Morning
> 
> Puppy eyes: Derek's back in town and requested a meeting
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles: Salutations bro
> 
> Stiles: I know, any updates?
> 
>  
> 
> Puppy eyes: You've talked to Derek?
> 
> Puppy eyes: I saw Theo again
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles: Yeah, i'll tell you about it later
> 
> Stiles: What did he say??
> 
>  
> 
> Puppy eyes: I want to know every detail! you guys are the cutest, i totally ship it
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles: dude.....what
> 
>  
> 
> Puppy eyes: Sorry that was Kira, she says hi
> 
> Puppy eyes: I saw Theo trying to 'apologize' to Peter but he wasn't having it and Theo got pissed, he almost shifted in public but Peter stopped him. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles: Hi sunshine! 
> 
> Stiles: What a hot head
> 
>  
> 
> Puppy eyes: Kira's telling me she saw Theo yelling at his dad when he was picking him up and almost punched him
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles: what. the. actual. fuck 
> 
>  
> 
> Puppy eyes: Idk man, i'm not even surprised at this point.
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles: we have to be even more careful now with that psycho.
> 
> Stiles: don't flake on Derek btw
> 
>  
> 
> Puppy eyes: don't worry i won't flake on your boyfriend

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, dropping his phone on the bed. He's happy Scott was taking the Derek thing so well. Derek and Scott had a rocky relationship at the beginning but they grew up and garnered respect for each other. Derek admired how Scott had grown into a respectable alpha and Scott himself appreciated Derek for all the helped he gave him and he had been so proud when Derek gave him a vouch of confidence. 

 

He began to draw circles on Derek's forearm, feeling Derek's chest rise and fall with each breath. Puffs of hot air hitting the back of his neck. He felt content, something he hadn't felt in a while. He didn't feel the need to rush, he was present in the moment. His chest felt tight, this right now was everything he wanted, everything he needed. He wanted to wake up next to Derek for as long as he could, he wanted to eat dinners with him and spend the holidays together. He wanted to grow with him.

 

"I can hear you thinking" Derek murmured into Stiles neck "What's wrong?" warm chaste kisses were pressed onto the base of his neck.

 

Stiles shook his head "I'm okay, I was just thinking about you... about us" 

 

"Oh?" Derek moved to lay on his back letting out a yawn as he placed one arm behind his head while the other laid on the bed waiting for Stiles to move closer "Come here" Stiles turned around snuggling close to Derek resting his head on the man's chest. Feeling Derek's large hand run up and down his back sending shivers down his spine.

 

"So what's the verdict?" 

 

Hearing Derek's heartbeat thump under his ear slowly lulling him back to sleep "That i really like you" he whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

"I'll see you later?" Stiles asked as he stood elevated on the porch, Derek standing one step lower slightly raising his head to stare at him. He raised his hands to cup Derek's face "You're really beautiful" he watched as Derek's cheeks turned a tinted pink.

 

"I'm going to go check out the house and see how the renovations have been going, the unit should be arriving today" Derek held onto Stiles hip "I have to meet up with Scott but than i'm all yours" 

 

"Good" Stiles grinned, he tugged Derek's face closer feeling the softness of Derek's lips against his own.

 

* * *

 

Stiles found himself in the grocery store checking off every time he placed in his cart. He decided to add things he knew Derek liked as well. He was stuck deciding between two cereals when he felt someone behind him, turning quickly with one arm drawn back. "dude i almost pelted you with these cereals"  

 

Isaac had the decency to look sheepish "Sorry, force of habit" he grabbed the cereal placing both in Stiles cart.

 

Stiles pulled Isaac into a hug "I've missed you goldilocks" 

 

"Again with the nicknames?" Isaac groaned, burrowing his face in Stiles shoulder "I missed you too" he smiled like his alpha, almost as if their scent were slowly being mixed.   

 

"You know i have the best nicknames" Stiles said in a proud manner. They pulled back, Stiles tugging on Isaac's sweater "Come on pup, stay with me for a bit"

 

Isaac nodded, pushing the cart for him "How have you been?"

 

They continued down the aisle "We've got creepy doctors and chimeras oh and psychopaths, the usual. How about you? How was it living in London? Derek told me a bit"

 

Isaac chuckled, shaking his head "It was a necessary experience. I use to think Beacon Hills was it. I felt trap before but going out there into the world. Knowing that i could survive out there and be someone, I needed that. At the start i was traveling with Chris, which made it safe but when I left on my own everything opened up. When I ended up in London I ran into Jackson and things just happened, I didn't really expect it" He helped Stiles pick up a pound of rice "Erica called us late at night, i thought she was trying to recruit me but all she wanted was to see us that Derek didn't have any ulterior motives. It was a real eye opener seeing Derek at his full potential and seeing how much warmer. I think that's who he was before the fire you know?" 

 

Stiles nodded along, Derek was broken he use to believe he wasn't worthy of love, he was a man filled with guilt and rage. His anchor use to be anger for crying out loud. "I get what you're saying. It can be daunting growing up in a small town you begin to think that there's no more to the world. What else happened?" 

 

"We stayed their for a few months and than we finally asked Derek if we could join his pack again, I thought he was going to turn us away. I mean we didn't start with the best relationship but he had this goofy smile on his face and than he hugged us. We made the right choice"

 

Stiles started setting his groceries on the conveyor belt glancing back to look at Isaac "I'm really glad everything worked out for you guys. You all deserve to be happy and with the luxurious lifestyle we have, it's a rare thing so enjoy it as much as you can"

 

Isaac looked at the last few items in the cart "You like peppermint candy?" he asked

 

"No but you do" Stiles answered. He smiled at the cashier as he watched the product being scanned not noticing Isaacs smile.

 

* * *

 

Both of them were packing everything in Stiles jeep, organizing the bags as best as they could. Leaning against his jeep he waited while Isaac placed the cart back "So have you eaten yet?" he asked Isaac. 

 

"No" Isaac answered.

 

"Let's go then" Stiles grinned as he pulled open the door, as Stiles climbed in he said "I almost forgot, you didn't buy anything" inserting the key as he looked at Isaac, seeing the man fumble with the seatbelt.

 

Isaac cleared his throat "actually i caught your scent while i was walking around and uh" he awkwardly rubbed his neck "i wanted to see you"

 

"that's the cutest thing i've ever heard" Stiles cooed "Yup i'm definitely making you food, you're such a puppy"

 

Isaac slouched in his seat "oh my god"

 

* * *

 

Stiles started preparing the food, effortlessly gliding through the kitchen as he chopped, sliced and measured everything he need. He loved cooking, it was something that always calmed his nerves. Having to concentrate on something kept his mind focused and at peace. When he first started out he would end up burning half of it but after so many night and days of practice he begun to enjoy it.

 

Isaac wondered though the entire house, touching every corner. It felt like an instinct that he needed to claim the house in a way. That he needed to reassure something, he would have to ask Derek about it later. As he reached Stiles room, he noticed all the subtle changes since the last time he had been there. A familiar scent caught his attention, moving closer to the bed he took a subtle whiff _Derek_ he smirked as he went back into the hallway Stiles voice calling him. He was instantly entranced with the delicious smells.  Stiles placed his plate across from his own, sitting down he stopped up a spoonful of pasta and moaned "god, you are a really good cook"

 

"I prefer to be called Stiles" He smiled, they ate in comfortable silence as Stiles felt happy that Isaac was enjoying his food. It always gave him a certain level of glee seeing others enjoy his food. "Where's everyone else?"

 

Isaac wiped the sauce from his mouth "Jackson and Erica took a last minute trip to LA to buy clothes and Boyd is visiting his grandmother" 

 

"Of course they'd be in LA" Stiles rolled his eyes "Are you guys going to be attending school or what?"

 

"Derek's forcing us, i wouldn't mind home schooling but" Isaac shrugged "He wants us to have the full senior year experience. It's a nice sentiment"

 

"How's the living situation going to be now that all of you are back?"

 

"Derek is  Jackson and I's legal guardian. Jackson's adopted parents were being...difficult with him, they didn't even give a second thought to abandon him" he paused as he glanced at the table "I guess that just how things are sometimes" Isaac gave Stiles a sad smile "but Jackson's better with Derek" he brought the glass of water to his lips 

 

"I can't fucking believe that after all the shit Jackson went through and even with Derek explaining it to his adopted parents they still acted like assholes. It fucking annoys me, they didn't deserve him" Stiles scoffed. Jackson wasn't the nicest person growing up, a jackass to be honest but Stiles quickly learned that it was an act. All Jackson wanted was to fit in, to have genuine people by his side. Yes, he was a bit blunt but he cared, he was loyal to the ones he loved. After the kanima situation Jackson didn't even want to leave his room. Scott had told him that he reeked of guilt and anguish. Derek spent an entire week outside Jackson's bedroom just talking or being there. Knowing that he went through all of that and his parents still didn't understand, treated just like they did before. They neglected him and considering he was a werewolf, it was worse than before. He needed the contact, the reassurance but all he got was loneliness.

 

Isaac nodded "Boyd, his grandmother completely adores Derek so she doesn't mind him living with us and Erica's parents are still in the picture but they've been traveling more since Erica left but they trust Derek and knows he'll take care of her just like he did when they were traveling so we're all together"

 

"Just how it should be" Stiles grinned, standing up to pick up both plates "Like i said before you guys deserve nice, happy things" he placed the dirty dishes in the sink.

 

Isaac walked up to Stiles giving him a quick hug "Thank you Stiles, for everything. I have to head back to help Derek move all the furniture but i'm pretty sure we'll be seeing each other soon"

 

"Definitely, wait how are you going to head back? I drove you here" Stiles followed Isaac to the door

 

Isaac popped out his claws "Werewolf remember?" he cocked an eyebrow.

 

"smug asshole" Stiles shooed him out the door

 

* * *

 

Scott meet up with Derek at Sally’s diner, they where both sitting in a booth in the far corner. There weren't many patrons just them and another table. The diner had a warm light making everything seem even more relaxed with soft jazz music playing the background. They hadn’t said anything to each other yet, Deaton had taught him how to handle this type of situations with other alphas but this was Derek, he trusted him.

 

“You look good, happier” he grabbed a menu and started skimming the menu, he had to skip lunch today so to say he was starving was an understatement “ So what do you want to talk about?”

 

Derek was worried that this was going to be awkward thankfully Scott initiated the conversation, he let out a long breath “I wanted to tell you that we where moving back, the pack and I to the house. Isaac and Jackson joined so they will be here to. We want to reclaim the land that was owned by my family and I would love if both of us could create an alliance and help each other”

 

Scott paused to think it over he really didn’t mind Derek reclaiming the land he always assumed that would happen and an alliance would be beneficial for both parties “what about when tough decisions arise, since we are both alphas what will happen if we end up disagreeing on how to handle a situation?”

 

Derek passed his fingers through his hair “I had actually thought about that, I was considering Stiles. He could be a co-alpha of sorts, he doesn’t play favorites he would always pick the best choice regardless of who it is”

 

The waitress came over and they both placed their orders, Scott placed his arms over the table “That’s actually a great idea, I like it. So how do we do this?”

 

Derek didn’t know how to tell Scott about Stiles and him, he was worried about his reaction but he couldn’t build an alliance on lies and he didn’t regret Stiles “There is actually something else I have to tell before we make anything formal”

 

The food arrived and Scott immediately started stuffing his face with food, he talked with his mouth full “shoot”

 

“Stiles and I are dating” he said bluntly, he could smell the confusion and a hint of relief?

 

Scott swallowed his food and a sip of milk “that’s good, I’m happy for the both of you, Stiles has been in love with you since forever”

 

“Wait you knew?” Derek finally reached for his food, relieved that Scott had a mature reaction which said a lot about how much they've grown.

 

“Dude he's my brother, I know him. He tried keeping it a secret all this time but it was pretty obvious but Kira was the one who actually confirmed that i was right" he gave Derek a big grin "So no worries here. Thank you for telling me though. I have to congratulate Stiles for finally manning up. So Deaton told me that we have to write a contract, does that still apply?"

 

Derek chuckled at Scott's childlike attitude "Yes contracts are still valid, they tend to be blood contacts. We both can make claims on what we want or rules we consider necessary and than we discuss them to see if we're on the same page. Deaton can supervise and write it up"

 

"Good now with that out of the way, let's eat and you tell me what you've been up to in South America" 

  

He laughed and ordered another orange juice “Sure”

 

* * *

 

 Theo was watching from across the street as he talked with someone on the phone, anger seeping through his words “Another alpha is here, I don’t fucking know! We need to move fast, I’m going to head over to Stiles pay him a little visit” he hung up the phone and made his way to the boy in question.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles found himself at home alone. He had decided it would be a smart move to work on the coursework that he needed to finished before Derek came over. He was a bit oblivious to the outside world as he worried his head on how the meeting between Scott and Derek would actually go. Absentmindedly he began to chew on his bottom lip, tapping his pen against his desk _it'll be totally fun, zero chance of  a pack war_ he sighed as he tilted his head back to stare at his ceiling "no point in worrying" he sighed as leaned down to grab his textbook "focus Stilinski"  he began to highlight any information he considered relevant and at the same time jot down notes.  

 

* * *

 

 

Theo stood at the edge of Stiles backyard, he knew Stiles had protection barriers around his home but that wouldn't be a problem. The dread doctors had given him a solution, he didn't know what it was only that it hurt like hell when it was injected in his arm. He slowly shuffled his foot forwards crossing the barrier, when he wasn't shoved back he knew he was in the clear. He stealthily crossed the lawn towards the backdoor. Popping a claw and squatting as he started to unlock the door. Inside the home he took in his surrounding and moved to the second floor. He slowed down his heartbeat and kept his footsteps quiet almost like a predator. Stiles door was wide open with his back turned. He had to be quick before Stiles noticed his presence. 

 

 

He felt the force before he could do anything, swiftly standing up as his head began to throb, feeling blood trickle down his forehead  _shit_ he moved towards the far wall keeping direct eye contact with Theo "What the fuck are you doing here?" he needed to distract him even for a bit. The bat he had altered with Deaton's help had ruins etched to make it hit harder and with traces of wolfsbane. He had long ago accepted the fact that outsiders would always think of him as the weak-link just because he was human. 

 

"You always have to fuck everything up don't you? You ruin everything, all you needed to do was keep your pretty little mouth shut but you couldn't even do that"

 

Stiles launched himself to the right before Theo could move, turning around he swung hitting Theo across the face, he swung again hearing Theo's collarbone crack under the pressure. Theo roared as he launched himself onto Stiles slicing his cheek and reaching a bit of his neck before Stiles was able to throw him back, the bat hitting Theo's chest but he wasn't quick enough Theo ripped the bat out of his hands. 

 

"What do you want Theo? why do any of this?" Stiles tried to slowly move but Theo reacted instantly punching him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. As he held one hand out supporting his weight as he fell to the ground.

 

"Because I want Scott's alpha power, What I would do with that power" Theo chuckled as he landed one last blow, stomping Stiles back, hearing Stiles dry heaving "I came for the pack, for the werecoyote, the one whose first instinct is to kill. I came for the banshee, the girl surrounded by death. I came for the dark Kitsune. The beta with the anger issues and I came for void Stiles" He kneeled down gripping Stiles wrist as he pulled him up "That's the pack i wanted but it doesn't' include Scott" he applied more pressure hearing the bone break "Aww is baby Stiles going to cry?"

 

He bit back a scream, he wouldn't give Theo the satisfaction. He could feel the blood dripping down his hand as Theo's claws stayed in his skin "But than you started talking and more wolves started appearing but that won't make any difference." He let Stiles hand go watching him cradling with his other one

 

"Fuck you, you were nothing without us, without Scott. The fact that you think you can handle void Stiles is laughable" He started seeing small dots appear in his vision, he blanked hard as he tried to ignore the buzzing in his ears.

 

"I was going to make you watch everyone die but" Theo shrugged as he stalked closer till Stiles back was pressed against the wall. He gave Stiles a smile as he wrapped his hand over Stiles throat, lifting him till he was dangling in the air. Panic set in as Stiles tried to use his good hand to claw and push Theo away but to no avail, he couldn't breath. His vision started fading "Fuck you"' he croaked out. At least he knew that Derek and Scott would do everything in their power to take Theo down.

 

Out of nowhere Derek barreled through the door, ripping Theo off of Stiles launching him towards the further wall. Theo's back slamming against the wall as he falls on the dresser. Scott had his back hunched over, his fangs and claws elongated as he started stalking towards Theo, launching himself. 

 

Derek's anger was palpable as he saw the state Stiles was in, he gently grabbed Stiles face slightly turning it over to see the claw marks, he can hear Stiles wince with the contact, red blotches appearing around his throat "What else did he do?" he placed his palm on Stiles throat, feeling Stiles sag in relief "Back, stopped and stomach punched" he breathed out. Raising his good hand to hold Derek's arm. 

 

"Stiles has gashes down his cheek, his wrist is broken. He was punched in the stomach and stomped on his back" Derek barely was holding back the anger but he needed to focus on Stiles and as he glanced over his shoulder he could see Scott had it handled. Scott started throwing punches towards Theo's face and neck each time with more force, Theo's face bleeding from Scott's claws.  

 

Theo's heaving and clutching at his broken arm, feeling the blood dripping down his mouth from his broken nose. He underestimated Scott's abilities  _that won't happen again_ he sees an opportunity to escape out the window and he takes it. He runs towards the forest not even glancing back, the burning in chest propelling him forward. 

 

Scott pulled out his phone texting the back to meet up at Stiles "What a little bitch, running away" He squats down looking at Stiles who started to shake, Derek still draining his pain "Take him to the hospital, I'll stay back handle everything else" he leaves his gaze from Derek, glancing at Stiles "everything is going to be okay, buddy" Stiles gave him a thumbs up with his good hand "totally" Stiles gave him a tired smile.

 

Derek picked Stiles up bridal style, cradling him close to his chest mindful of not jostling him too much as he descended down the stairs, walking as calm as he could. His car was still running after he felt Stiles distress, something telling him that Stiles was in danger, Scott and himself had immediately left the diner. When they arrived, he could smell Stiles blood, making him remember his own family and Paige. For a moment he had thought he had lost Stiles before he heard his heartbeat, relief had flood through his body. 

 

"I'm okay, big guy" He glanced down at Stiles clutching his shirt, hearing his raspy voice fueled his anger more but here was Stiles beaten and bruised and he was trying to reassure him that he was alright. 

 

He placed Stiles in the passenger seat opting out on putting his seatbelt, his reflexes were good enough. He drove relatively fast towards the hospital. "We're almost there" he swiftly glanced at Stiles "hey, don't fall asleep" 

 

"Talk to me" Stiles kept his gaze on Derek, his throat burned and the only reason he could talk was because Derek was draining his pain. 

 

Derek knew Stiles was exhausted, he knew that all he wanted to do was sleep "My family used to do these weekly barbecues with the entire pack, it would be a feast considering how many of us were werewolves. One weekend Cora insisted on helping my mom make the food. My mom thought it was the cutest thing and Cora was happy because she liked making us happy, well at least that's what she told us. So while we were all eating, i find a lego in my potato salad. Apparently when my mom wasn't looking the little trickster thought it would hilarious to mix a bunch of legos into the salad and she was dying of laughter" he smiled at the memories "well that was in till aunt Cindy almost choked on one and Cora cried for an entire week because she made our mom angry"

 

"Seems like Cora hasn't changed" Stiles answered  _I want Derek to have that again, to have BBQ's with the pack. I want to hear more about his family, about his little cousins everything._

 

"She hasn't" Derek answered fondly.

 

* * *

 

**Hospital**

 

Derek pushed open the door with his shoulder as he frantically looked for Melissa but the woman ran towards them with a gurney "Place him on the bed" As they pushed Stiles towards the room Melissa asked him to give her the short story of what happened.

 

As they arrived to the room Melissa immediately moved to place an oxygen mask on Stiles, pulling out her stethoscope placing the small resonator over his back "I need you to take a deep breath...now exhale" she pulled out the earpieces "Stiles you need to listen to me first we're going to clean your wounds so they don't get infected. You're going to need to get x-rays for your wrist, back, throat and head" She pulled out her pager contacting a doctor. "I'm going to touch your throat okay?" she gently placed pressure over his neck, feeling the slight swelling.

 

'I'm going to call the Sheriff" Stiles made a motion to grab Derek but all he did was bump into his wrist, feeling the jolt of pain. Derek instantly placed his hand over Stiles forearm, black veins appearing over his arm  "We have to tell him, he'll be worried sick and better he hear that you're okay and it that hospital. He would want to know" Stiles nodded after a couple of seconds.

 

Melissa watched the exchange with a knowing look as she brought over a metallic portable table with gauze, a sterile needle and saline.

 

After Derek quickly hung up, the sheriff was across town working a case but he was going to be there as soon as he could. Noticing Stiles fidgeting and hearing his heartbeat quicken, he lightly squeezed his arm "Hey, it's going to be okay. I'll be here every step of the way. You won't feel a thing" Derek reassured him.

 

* * *

 

The doctor sat besides Stiles as he placed his latex gloves "Okay I'm going to start by applying anesthesia in the areas where you're going to need stitches. I need you to breath, If you prefer you can keep your eyes closed. It will a sting a bit but you won't feel anything after" 

 

Stiles nodded as he closed his eyes, his good hand grasping Derek's hand, feeling a squeeze in reassurance.  _Inhale and exhale_  The doctor positioned Stiles head to the side so he could inject his cheek, hairline and a bit underneath his jaw. 

 

Time stopped existing for him all he kept telling himself was to breath, he could slightly feel the saline dripping but he kept his eyes shut. "Alright you can open your eyes, we're done. Now we're going to send you to get your x-rays most likely you have a broken wrist but we're going to determine if with a simple cast it can be fixed or if you'll need surgery. Melissa will take you" 

 

Melissa looked at Derek, she recognized that look, her son has it as well. She had asked Deaton about it once and he had explained to her  how territorial alphas tended to be with family. "Derek i'm going to take Stiles, It won't take longer than 30 to 40 minutes"

 

Derek felt his wolf whine, not wanting to leave Stiles side "Alright, i'll be waiting here" he felt the numbing pain as Stiles was moved further. Watching him being taken by Melissa

 

Melissa sat Stiles down on a wheelchair telling him to stop fussing "Eres peor que mi propio hijo" Derek chuckled at that. 

 

 

* * *

 

Time felt longer as he waited, his elbows resting on his knees as he watched the nurses pass back and forth. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He sensed a familiar presence nearby. He glanced around spotting John walking towards him. John pulled up a chair sitting beside him "He'll be fine son, Stiles' tough and Melissa is a hell of a nurse"  

 

Derek dropped his gaze on the floor "I know... it's hard to explain" 

 

John lightly squeezed Derek's shoulder "we have time" he waited while Derek collected his thoughts. 

 

"My wolf, is a part of me. It's my primal side and — let's say human side working together. consciously I know Stiles is fine but my wolf" he placed a hand over his chest "He needs to be with Stiles, needs to see him"  _scent mark him_ "He needs to protect him. Wolves are territorial, we protect our own" he looked at John "For example when Scott comes over to your home and he touches Stiles shoulder or the base of his neck or even hugs him often. It sedates the wolf inside him"

 

John pondered a bit "Like when you touch my jacket?" Derek coughed awkwardly, he hadn't known John had noticed

 

"Come on you have to give me credit, I am the Sheriff for a reason" John smiled warmly at Derek.

 

"Yeah, It's also to protect the both of you, if a rogue omega were to come through he would smell that the both of you are protect by an alpha be it Scott or myself" Derek explained.

 

"Is it typical for humans to be in a pack?

 

"Traditionally it wasn't but that begun to change. In my family there were various members who were humans. A pack doesn't just consist of werewolves anymore but it does depend on the alpha" 

 

When the Sheriff had been told about the supernatural he had been interested in learning about the dynamic and the history. When he had a change he had asked Scott if he knew anything but he had told him that Derek hadn't told him everything just the basics and Deaton tended to not give straightforward answers. "What's going to happen with two packs in one territory?"

 

"Scott and I discussed about making an official contract between both packs, an alliance. I want to reclaim my families land. Essentially the contract would state that both pack can work together in time of need, Stiles would be the mediator when tough decisions occur and Scott and I can't see eye to eye"   

 

John leaned back into his chair letting his posture sag, he crossed his arms over his chest “Derek I wanted to know if we could meet up for lunch one day, I want to know more about werewolves and how your family worked"

 

Derek raised an eyebrow a bit apprehensive, old habits die hard. 

 

John smiled "I've always been curious. My wife knew your family, she would always be in awestruck because of your parents. I talked to Talia on a couple of occasions and she always had this commanding presence in a room. I remember when she meet Stiles" He chuckled "oh boy, was I nervous because even as a child he was hyperactive and loved to ask questions. Your mother had such patience with him, she even let Stiles paint on of her walls in her offices." 

 

"I had forgotten about that, Cora whined all day wanting to pain the wall, my mother told her it was reserved for a special person. I remember seeing the large drown moon and tiny wolves. I didn't know that it had been Stiles" 

 

"It was a long time ago, Stiles was still a child plus only your mother and Peter where home the times we visited. She told us it was easier since your pack tended to be very curious of new people and would have smothered Stiles"

 

Derek chuckled, he felt happiness of hearing about his mother, no more the guilt plaguing his thoughts "that sounds like her"

 

"She would have been proud of the man you are today, i'm going to get coffee want anything" The sheriff stood up and stretched. 

  

Derek felt his face heat up as he shook his head "Wait, why did you got to see my mother with Stiles?"

 

"Your mother wanted the both of you to meet, thought you would get along" The sheriff answered as he headed down the corridor. 

 

* * *

 

Stiles laid on the bed, his wrist carefully placed over his tummy "They told me i don't need to get surgery, just a cast for several weeks. I count that as a win honestly" Derek leaned down, placing a kiss on Stiles forehead "I'm glad you're okay" 

 

"Aww sourwolf" Stiles grinned, with his good hand he reached for Derek's hand, intertwining their fingers. Feeling the slight pain he felt leave his body "Thank you" 

 

John walked in throwing the small plastic cup in the garbage " Hey kiddo, Melissa told me the good news, no surgery. She also told me you need to take it easy, how are you feeling?"

 

"Hi dad, I know. I'm okay" He gave his father a smile, his hair being ruffled as his father smiled back "Aren't you still on call?"

 

"I have to head back soon, i just wanted to know you were okay, you scared me kid" His face faltered a bit but quickly schooled his expression, he turned to look at Derek "Take care of him"

 

* * *

 

"You need to sign my cast Derek, You're telling me Mr.territorial doesn't want his name on my cast, really?" he almost hit Derek's face as he swung his arm in his face

 

"The doctor shouldn't have given you painkillers" Derek scrunched his nose as he grabbed Stiles wrist placing it back on his lap "Fine, i'll sign it"

 

Stiles grinned "See that wasn't so hard" he began to hum as he watched Derek write the bold black letters "Trying making them a littler big i don't think you'll be able to see them"

 

"Shut up Stiles" Derek grumbled as he drew a moon at the end of his name. He leaned back an eyebrow raised as he looked at Stiles "Happy?"

 

"Ecstatic"

 

He felt a cold shiver run down his back, he stood up placing himself in front of Stiles. His growls intensified as he felt the presence get closer, lights started flickering "What type of bad horror movie shit trope is this?" Stiles said behind him, he could feel Stiles hand tugging on his shirt. The door flew open and in walked a girl.

 

"Tracy?" That halted him, Stiles knew her. She begun to cry and bare her throat "I'm not here to attack you. I'm here to talk about Theo" She sobbed as she rubbed her eyes "He's changed, completely insane i thought i could.... he's lost his mind. He wants you Stiles. I need your help, i don't have a lot of time. They're controlling me, I can hear the whispers" She clawed at her temple "Both of you need to prepare, the dread doctors aren't the only thing you need to worry about" as she turned around the lights went off.

 

Derek tries to follow her but there was no one in the hallway, almost as if she had disappeared  "She's gone" he said as he walked back into the room   

 

"Just what we need" Stiles sighed as he looked up at the ceiling "why can't we catch a fucking break?" 

 

Derek held Stiles hand, rubbing his wrist with his thumb "Because you'd get bored in a week"

 

"Shut up" Stiles laughed as he looked at Derek "You're awful" he smiled. 

 

Derek pressed a chaste kiss against Stiles temple "Let's go home, i'll call Scott to have a pack meeting with everyone"

   

 

* * *

 

 

Theo was waiting for Tracy at the edge on the forest “Did they believe you?” Tracy walked up and placed her lips on his, she smirked “obviously who wouldn’t believe me, I cried and everything” Theo pulled her in by her hips and gripped her hair, lust filled his eyes “perfect” he devoured her lips.

 

* * *

 

As they arrive home, Stiles splayed himself on the couch as Derek went to the kitchen to prepare him something to eat "Scott and Malia were here earlier, they cleaned everything up"

 

The unsaid words of blood and Theo's scent hung in the air "That's nice of them, i was already dreading having to clean up that disaster" a comfortable silence fell between them. Stiles could hear Derek shuffling around the kitchen "You aren't going to poison me, are you?"

 

"Shut up Stiles" 

 

Stiles smiled as he closed his eyes, finally the exhaustion had hit him. He felt safe with Derek there, everything in his being felt like he was floating, everything melted away and there were not worries for a moment. He hadn't noticed how at home he felt with Derek. 

 

 

* * *

 

On a rainy night a 1967 impala was driving down a deserted highway, Dean turned to look at Sam in the passenger seat “Are you sure the thing is in Beacon Hills?”

 

“Yeah Bobby confirmed it, a bunch of odd readings are coming from that town” Castiel popped out of nowhere in the backseat “I too can confirm it Dean” Dean was so use to him appearing out of nowhere that he barely even reacted anymore “shit and it’s big?” Sam nodded, he just sighed “Great” they had a couple more hours in till they reached the town.


	7. Things change. Anger ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: brief mention of self harm, mentions of self infliction (it's one sentence but still better to be safe)

**The day before**

 

Peter had just gotten off the phone with Scott, he had been invited to assist a pack meeting with Derek. Derek had been on his mind lately, he still wondered if his nephew would accept his apology, he knew he had trust to win back but Derek was his family and he missed him immensely.  He knew it was too much to ask to be part of his pack after everything that had happened. 

 

 

He currently lived in a duplex apartment in the city. When he got out of the institution, he had been told to go get a fresh start, he had once thought that he would have gone traveling around the world but he could hear Beacon Hills calling to him, it was his home. When Talia was alive, she was the alpha, she was fearless, patient and a great leader. Peter adored her. When the fire happened he felt so many blinding emotions, losing his wife and children, his beloved sister and family had eaten him alive. Being stuck in a coma and being aware of everything going around him was his own personal hell. He knew Laura and Derek where alive, he was grateful but being alone did things to his mind. It gave him time to fester and for the anger to grow. He began to plot his revenge. He now knows he lost his nieces and nephew in the process but he had been blinded with bloodlust. 

 

He had talked about it with Derek once, about his revenge. Derek had later told him he understood what he did, that his primal side overtook his rational senses essentially making him feral but that didn't mean he could wrap his head around killing Laura. Truth be told he couldn't either, everything had gone red when he saw Laura, he didn't recognize her. He was in such a state all he saw was an alpha he didn't recognize before him. When he saw Laura's body on the floor, he was so gone and so hellbent on his revenge he barely acknowledged her. 

 

Peter pulled himself out of those thoughts as he walked towards the kitchen. Getting a bottle of water from the refrigerator and feel the cold liquid relax his insides, he headed back to the living room, picking up the dark blue notebook that rested on the glass table. They had told him to write all his bad thoughts, in a symbolic way they were being released and they wouldn't fester in his mind. He was scribbling away when his phone rang, he looked at the caller ID _unknown number_ "Hello? Chris?" 

 

* * *

 

**Present**

 

He had woken up to Isaac and Kira running around his kitchen, he tried to stifle a yawn "What are you guys doing?" he asked as he walked closer.

 

"Making food" Kira smiled, she had sauce over her cheek and on her shirt. She kept pulling out pans, Stiles didn't really know why but she seemed very excited.

 

"We were going to make pasta but" Isaac frowned "We messed up" he glared at the pot full of hot water and what Stiles assumed was clumped up pasta. 

 

Stiles smiled at them warmly "Here let me help you guys. We can make something easier. He pulled open the refrigerator door looking over what he actually had at his disposal "How about steak sandwiches?"

 

"Is that easy to make?" Isaac asked peering over Stiles shoulder.

 

"Of course it is, Kira sunshine you'll be in charged of slicing the bread, the hot peppers and vegetables. Isaac you'll be in charged of cutting and tenderizing the meat"

 

Everyone started slowly arriving, hugs and squeals were exchanged and embarrassing comments from Erica as well. It had been a long time since they've all seen each other in person. They weren't the same kids they use to be. They where all in the living room. Lydia Scott and Liam sat on the couch, Mason standing behind him alongside Malia. Derek was on the recliner with Stiles snugged beside him near Derek's legs sat Jackson on the floor, beside him Erica and Boyd. Isaac sat beside Kira leaning against the wall facing the group on the couch, they were all chatting along, talking about their lives and what had happened since they last meet.

 

Derek and Scott had decided it was better to discuss the dread doctors and everything else after dinner. 

* * *

 

**Earlier**

 

Erica stepped onto the Stilinski lawn and had bolted towards the door, her alpha opening the door before she could barrel through it. She had practically launched herself on the couch mindful of not squishing Stiles "Hey Catwoman" she rubbed her cheek alongside his, relishing in his laughter, she was home "Batman, i've missed you" when she pulled back she glanced between Derek and Stiles squinting her eyes "Isaac you owe me $50" she yelled  

 

 

* * *

 

Stiles instructed Isaac to set the steaks on the skillet alongside the pickled pepper, Stiles seasoned them with salt and they both waited a few minutes before placing the onions on top. Kira began to place plates all over the kitchen and the bread open on top of them "Isaac, you'll place the amount of meat on everyone's sandwich i think we made enough but just try to measure it as best as you can" He grabbed a plate following by Kira who grabbed the other one "Guys, the food is ready. No trampling. I will hit your noses with a rolled up newspaper"   

 

Erica cocked her hip and raised her eyebrow in defiance, _Derek’s pack and their eyebrows_ Scott spoke up as he stood in the front of the makeshift line “Guys he will do it, trust me”

 

Stiles still remembers the time he had tried to make a three layered chocolate cake and before he could even properly cut it Scott, the route had ran into the room. To this day they still have no idea how but Scott fell onto the cake and ruined all the time had had invested in kitchen to say he had been angry was an understatement but when he saw Scott completely covered in chocolate made it better. "See no everyone calmly get a plate" Everyone proceeded to form a line mumbling they weren't wild animals.

 

Kira followed Stiles as she watched him hand Derek the plate he was carrying "Here you guy big guy" he turned around to face her "Thank you Kira, your plate is in the oven" he gave her a warm smile as she passed his plate to him "had to hide it somehow before they try to eat everything" 

 

"Thanks Stiles" She squeezed both of their shoulders before she headed back towards the kitchen.

 

Derek placed a warm hand behind his back guiding him towards the dining table "You are good with them" he could hearing the banter from the kitchen and the laughter. He sat down pulling Stiles to sit on his lap "What can i say? it's one of my many talents" Stiles grinned.

 

The pack started pilling in the room, some sharing chairs, others moving furniture from the living room and others deciding to sit on the floor. Both packs intertwined as one as the room filled with noise. Laughter was heard and stories were told. "This is nice" Stiles whispered as he leaned further back against Derek, feeling circles being drawn on his back as he glanced around the room. Both Jackson and Malia spoke enthusiastically about Jackson's travel, making a list of places he thought Malia should visit, Erica overhearing and yelling across the table the places she thought were better.

 

Boyd and Kira sat beside each other both in quiet conversation, he could only catch certain words not entirely knowing what they were discussing.    

 

Lydia and Scott all gushed over Isaac as he tried and failed to not blush, they were both proud and Lydia particularly wanted to know everything about Isaac and Jacksons relationship. Stiles didn't need to be a werewolf to know she was happy.   

 

"It is" Derek answered.

 

* * *

 

 

As dinner passed and everyone migrated back towards the living room, Stiles had noticed that someone still hadn't arrived "Where's Peter? Didn't you tell him Scott?"

 

Scott perked up "I did, I called him yesterday. He said he would be here" 

 

Stiles nodded absentmindedly "Okay, maybe he's just running late" but he knows that isn't true after Peter had been transferred, he had investigated everything he could of the institute and the program Peter was joining. The patients followed a schedule, they need order and balance which was led by the routine they would establish. When Peter had been allowed to call him, he always called at the same hour, never before or after.   

 

"I'm sure he's fine. Scott why don't you try calling him again, maybe he's running late" Derek answered, squeezing Stiles thigh in comfort, he could smell the worry coming off the boy. 

 

"Sure" Scott pulled out his phone scrolling through his contact list, pressing the phone against his ear after hearing the beep he spoke "Hey Peter, we just wanted to know if you were okay. We're all still at Stiles. Call me back when you can" Scott hung up, pocketing his phone back.  

 

"Thank you" Stiles whispered against Derek's temple pressing a kiss, feeling the warmth against his lips. Derek's arm wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. They both sat on the recliner facing everyone else.

 

"I was waiting for the mush" Erica grinned like a cheshire cat. She sat on the floor leaning back, her palms against the floor. Winking at her alpha when his cheeks flushed pink. "you guys didn't fail to deliver"

 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he grabbed one of Derek's hand thoughtlessly tracing the rough lines on his palm and each of his finger up and down.

 

Derek hooked his chin over Stiles shoulder, quirking his head to look at Stiles, he let each claws pop out one by one letting Stiles trace them. He had such adoration for him, he admired Stiles strength and resilience. Stiles always fought and never gave up on anyone almost like a wolf. Stiles being near him settled him, anchored him and kept him calm. With just his ouch he felt himself melt. Laura would have loved Stiles, they would have clicked immediately both of them were sarcastic and loyal, they had this way about turning any serious situation into a lighthearted one. He kept his gaze on Stiles, not that the man noticed but everyone else did.     

 

John and Melissa walked through the door both of them being able to switch shift to leave earlier. Parrish who was the only one who could take John's shift was reassured by the man and Scott that they would tell him everything after. All though Parrish didn't want to be part of the pack he still reassured them that he would always help in a time of need.

 

Derek grabbed Stiles waist as he moved to stand up, letting him fall back against the recliner.

 

Scott and Derek stood at the front facing everyone. Waiting for John and Melissa to settle down. They both felt like they stood on equal ground, something both alpha felt relieved at.

 

Scott took a step forward  "First Derek is going to tell you what happened at the hospital with Tracy and we'll go from there" He gestured at Derek to take the floor. 

 

 

Derek nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest "Tracy came to Stiles and I, she was telling us that she was being controlled, that Theo had gone insane and that he wanted Stiles for himself. She told us that there was something else here beside the dread doctors. I tried to follow her but she disappeared, her scent just stopped" 

 

Lydia gave both alphas a calculated look "Do we believe her?" 

 

Derek and Scott had both discussed that, apparently Tracy was in a relationship with Theo. The likelihood that she would betray him was slim " We don't think she's being controlled far to convenient but we do think there's some truth to what she said"

 

"This morning Derek and I ran a perimeter and we caught a smell, it was putrid" He rubbed his neck with his hand "almost like death, mixed with sulfur"

 

"A demon?" Lydia asked

 

Derek shook his head "Normally i would agree with you but it was mixed with something else, something off. Scott called Deaton to see if he had any reportings from other packs about the same smell"  

 

"What did he say?" Isaac asked as moved to sit on the recliners armrest.

 

"There were reports of a few packs from the east coast that were slaughtered by a unknown, only a few survivors and they weren't really in the right mind. What ever it is, hasn't only been targeting packs, there's been reports of faeries and nymphs. They don't really communicate with other beings but it seems that whatever this is, it's big because it's targeting a bunch of supernatural creatures"

 

"But nymphs are harmless. They're responsible of keeping the harmony and balance of the nature. Faeries manage plants and animals, both of them are protectors of the forest. Why would they be attacked?" Stiles asked, it didn't add up "What if that's what the thing wants? upset the balance i mean picture all the lakes, forest everything nature related living without nymphs and faeries, they would rot"

 

"Ok but why kill packs?" Jackson asked

 

"Easy, packs protect their land, that includes lakes or forest or whatever is near. If they see other creatures being slaughtered, they would help them just by principal" 

 

 

“It’s also killed unicorns and mermaids” Scott added 

 

Stiles whipped his head, an eyebrow raised "Come again? Did you just say unicorns and mermaids?"

 

Derek remembered reading from his mother’s journals about unicorns “Unicorns are extremely rare, they have magical properties and good luck, they are extremely peaceful creatures. They could be killing them for their magic or horns its rumored it can be used as an elixir of youth, remedies for death or even neutralize poison.”

 

Liam was intrigued “and the mermaids?” he was still in awe that they actually existed.

 

“That’s the curious part because they are almost immortal, to kill one is tough. They have super strength, telepathy to communicate with other sea creatures and hypnotic abilities. They tend to stray away from other supernatural creatures and humans, to find one is rare”

 

Stiles was biting his nail _okay we have nymphs, faeries, unicorns and mermaids think what’s the connection they can’t be random, tracking down a mermaid must have taken a lot of work_ “Wait what if it’s like what happened with the Alpha pack? Bare with me, whatever this thing is, what if it’s absorbing their powers like how the alpha’s did?”

 

Scott turned to look at Derek “Is that possible?”

 

"They would need dark magic to be able to absorb and contain the different powers or abilities. Imagine having to sustain so much power, it would overexert your body and it would start..." It instantly clicked, Derek looked at Stiles "decomposing, that explains the smell. They must still be learning to control it" 

 

In an instant all the wolves head snapped towards the door, Kira taking out her sword as she stood up "someone's outside" Derek said as he let his eyes bleed red "I recognize two scents, Chris Argent and Peter, there's another wolf with them" 

 

Scott began to growl, the wolves standing and placing the humans towards the back, Isaac and Boyd standing beside Stiles. Everyone waited with a halted breath as Scott opened the door taking a few steps back. In came Peter with his hands raised "It's me, someone wanted to talk with the both of you" He took a step to the side, letting Chris enter the room.

 

Chris nodded his head, saying hello "We came because we've heard about the creature and the rumors surrounding it, we wanted to help"

 

Scott let his claws elongate "We? who's the other werewolf" he voices came out rough.

 

"It's me, Scott" Scott felt his jaw drop open, eyes widening as he took the figure in front of him, glancing to look at Isaac who instantly recognized the voice, turning pale as a ghost. The whole pack were perplexed, surely their ears must be playing tricks on them, it wasn't possible. They all saw her die, they all went to her funeral and mourned her. Yet there she was standing in the arc of between the hallway and the living room.

 

Allison stood staring at them, heart beating, very much alive. Derek and Scott both moved closer and growling, she bared her neck "I can explain"

 

Stiles felt his inside boiling, the anger he felt was burning him, his hands began to tremble with rage. He lifted his hand to hover over his mouth, feeling the words threatening to come out but he waited. Jackson placed his arm over Stiles shoulder "Breath Stiles" Stiles felt himself nod, Derek was looking at him eyes full of worry but all he felt was fury  _How could a dead girl be back, how can a girl he murdered be back_

 

When the silence continued, Melissa ushered everyone to sit down. They all followed her order, each of them rigid as they stared everywhere but the girl who was once dead. Derek and Scott moved back towards the pack each standing on the each side of the room. Derek beside Stiles and Scott beside his own mother. 

 

Chris started talking keeping a healthy distance as he regarded the crowd "We should start at the beginning after Allison died. She did die. I had...let's call it an elixir, i had gotten as a payment from a job i did. He told me that i revived the heart for an hour, so we could continue talking with the subject in question"

 

"You mean torture?" Derek sneered, Stiles held Derek's hand in reassurance.

 

"Yes, that's what it was used for. I lied to all of you, i left with Allison's body and found a pack up north. He owed me a favor, a big one. I asked if he could bite Allison. He told me he couldn't accept her into the pack but he could give her basic understanding but afterwards she would have to leave. I waited because it wasn't a sure thing that the bite would take, after I knew she was okay I came back. Left with Isaac to Europe, had to keep appearances and make sure no one suspected that she was alive. When Isaac left to be on his own I contacted Allison. We where living in Toronto when we heard the news and we knew we had to head back and help" 

 

He couldn't take it, he stood up and headed towards Allison, feeling every fiber in his body screaming. His palm burned as he slapped her across the face "How dare you. I had to with the fact that I killed you everyday" His breath felt hot and his anger was evident in his voice "I would always feel a weight on my chest compressing my abdomen making me feel like I was drowning." He leaned forward "Do you know what it's like knowing your responsible for someone's death? I had to watch my brother mourn you. I had to watch everyone mourn you. Scott, Lydia and Isaac were in despair because of me!"

 

Stiles could feel his chest raising quicker, the burn behind his eyes intensifying "Every night i would think of you and how I killed you" he raised the sleeve of his shirt, fading scars still visible "I did this because of what i did. I wanted to die because it was my fault you were gone! I fucked up" 

 

No one spoke, no one moved.

 

"And you have the fucking audacity to come here now, after so much time has pass to tell us you've been alive" He voice rose feeling his throat strain "but that's not the best fucking part is it? Because whatever the fuck the thing is, if it weren't here, you wouldn't be here either. You'd be living in fucking Canada living your best fucking life while everyone else had to deal with losing you" His fingertips felt numb and his body felt hot  "Fuck you" Stiles turned around heading towards the backyard, he didn't stop. Everything was overwhelming him, seeing her felt like a stake in his heart like something was clawing on his insides.

 

* * *

 

The group watched Derek chase after Stiles, leaving everyone hollow. They hadn't know the depths to how much Stiles blamed himself, how much he torture he endured.

 

Scott kept looking at his trembling hands, he knew Stiles blamed himself but he hadn't known the severity every time he could he would remind Stiles that it hadn't been his fault. As Scott glanced towards John, the man with tears staining his cheeks stood up "I need you and Chris to leave right now, you aren't welcome in this house" John was furious beyond belief and disappointed in himself for not noticing how bad it had gotten.

 

Allison turned to look at everyone but nobody met her gaze, she nodded and she turned around to leave with her father in tow.   

 

Lydia was the first to break the silence "How could she do this? Why didn't she tell anyone, why didn't she trust us?" her voice grow quieter, Scott placed his hand on her shoulder "I don't know Lyds but i don't trust it, i don't trust her"

 

Everyone turned to look at home a bit surprised that him of all people wouldn't trust her "What? Do you guys trust her? After everything that happened" he dragged his fingers through his hair, sighing "I had to see Stiles at his low point and now i find out that it wasn't even his lowest. We had to mourn her but Stiles was adamant that he had killed her and than Donovan...He convinced himself he was a murder" he clasped his hands together "Stiles is right, if this weren't happening she wouldn't be here, she would've left us in the dark" He moved towards the front of the group "What if Derek wasn't here, what if Stiles didn't get better? Do you honestly believe he would be here with us?" 

 

"I hadn't thought about that, do you really think he would?" Erica grabbed Boyd's handing thinking about losing her batman worried her immensely, she loved him.

 

John was pensive giving his back to the group as he spoke "After he was possessed he had night terrors, he would wake up screaming. He had panic attacks more frequently and everyday i would see him thinner, he wasn't eating. I tried everything i could think of but nothing was getting to him. He would call Derek at night, he thought i was asleep but i would always stay up till i knew he was asleep to make sure he was safe." he exhaled "When Claud died, I was the one who was wrecked and Stiles saved me, he had to grow up so fast.  I called Deaton and he contacted Ms.Morell and they had weekly sessions, Stiles started eating again, after a month I went to talk to her because Stiles looked better" He let himself smile as he turned around "She told me he still had a long way to go, he was mostly putting up a facade. He still had the belief he had killed her but he didn't want Scott or myself to worry so he started taking care of himself. My boy suffered because of her and I just can't see her acting like nothing has happened, that my boy didn't almost die. He was haunted because of her death"

 

 

 

Peter kept his silence, he had his suspicions when Chris had called him out of the blue. When he encountered Allison, she stood beside him almost as if she had never died. He felt himself grow in anger, Stiles had always been there for him. He wrote to him for gods sake he even investigated the institute he was being transferred to reassure him. To think this entire time Stiles had fallen so much. "I agree with Scott, i don't trust her. I know what it's like to be consumed by guilt, it's a belief that engulfs your soul. The circumstances are different but we experienced the same feelings. It's somethings that doesn't leave you, constantly plaguing your thoughts and life. It feels like you're climbing a steep hill and you keep falling back, never reaching the top" 

 

"I traveled with Chris for months. We talked about Allison, her death. I..."he felt his claws puncture his skin "I thought we mourned together but it was all bullshit! The entire time it was all..." He felt Jackson link their hands, settling him as his anger slowly dissipated.

 

"I'll have to talk to Derek but I doubt he trusts her. He was furious" Scott said.  

 

 

“He was?” Mason asked

 

Scott nodded, Derek's featured had shifted, his anger almost bleeding out of his body but he quickly anchored himself. Scott had smelt the blood before it quickly healed "He kept calm for Stiles but he was wolfing out"

 

“He kept his cool for stiles sake but he was wolfing out”

 

“Okay so what do we do now?” everyone turned to look at Liam

  

* * *

 

Derek had found Stiles waiting at the corner of the street, both of them kept silent as they intertwined their fingers. They kept walking mindlessly, he decided to wait till Stiles felt comfortable to talk to him. He didn't have to be a werewolf to know the inner turmoil Stiles was experiencing. Everything he knew changed in an instance. Stiles' expression would drift from lose, betrayal and than to anger. Back at the house it had felt like a knife was being pushed into his chest, he had known of Stiles cuts and bruises but everything else, the darkness Stiles had experienced. The only reason he could anchor himself was because he knew how much Stiles needed him to be the calm one.   

 

They reached the square, Derek had bought the both of them ice cream. As they sat across from each other in the park, Stiles kept his gaze on his food.  

 

"I don't know how to act or what to think" he raised his gaze "I'm furious but i don't know what to do, everything i've felt feels like it was taken away or ...I'm just frustrated" He drummed his fingers across the table "I never thought..."

 

"You don't need to figure everything out right now. You can take your time, you don't have to apologize or forgive her if you don't want to. Don't push yourself for an answer" Derek reached across the table covering Stiles hand with his own.

 

Stiles voice was low when he spoke "This entire time i thought i was murdered, that i had this darkness inside me. It eat away at me and now knowing that she was..." he closed his eyes taking a deep breath "I don't trust her and for now i don't even want to see her"   

 

"You don't have to. No one is going to make you do anything you don't want" Derek said, giving Stiles the most earnest look he could. 

 

"What about -"

 

Derek shook his head "Not even Scott, he was furious and he felt betrayed. I don't know what she thought would happen. Your dad kicked the both of them out"  

 

 

 

Stiles nodded, a faint smile on his lips "That sounds like something he would do." he continued eating his ice cream.

 

The silence continued but Derek could smell that the anger Stiles felt was slowly leaving. He decided to continue eating letting Stiles contemplate. Things weren't going to fix themselves so easily but hopefully in the future, this will alleviate the pain he has harbored.  

 

"Thank you for doing this, thank you for being here" Stiles spoke up, he felt a bit relieved that he didn't have to make any big decisions, that he didn't have to forgive and forget. That his feelings were valid. 

* * *

 

**Back home**

 

Both men started getting closer to Stiles home, they were welcomed with the sight of the entire pack waiting on the porch. Scott sat on the steps instantly wiping his head up to look at them. Before Stiles could even speak Scott ran full speed and embraced him almost toppling them over if it weren't for Derek's steady hand on his back. It took only seconds before he was engulfed by warmth, the entire pack had decided that the best course of action was a big giant pack hug. The anger and sadness melted away. After a few moments he started feeling warmer than before "Guys, it's getting a little hot" when no one made an effort to move he tried once more "The human is being suffocated" Erica scoffed and murmured that he was being dramatic "I swear i won't make you guys cookies every again" everyone moved back like they had been burned, everyone loved his cookies.

 

Scott gestured to Derek to follow him, leaving the pack as they begun to pester Stiles. Erica draping herself on him, her curls tickling his face.   

 

 

 

* * *

 

Scott was pacing, he felt everything on edge. He had been holding it in to not alter the pack. He had so many questions but he didn't really want the answers. He stopped in his tracks as he took a deep breath. "I don't trust her but we might need her as much i hate to admit it. If she's here that means she must have some knowledge of what we're dealing with"  

 

Derek did agree with the sentiment "What about Stiles? I personally don't want her near my pack. If they decide to talk to her, that's their choice but i won't accept her"

 

Scott mulled it over. Malia, Liam and Mason didn't really know or have a connection with her, they had felt anger for what they had sensed as betrayal but other than that. Lydia had been furious, Allison use to be her best friend. Kira was trying to hold them together as best as she could "Everything that has happened, all the new information. I can't say or believe that Allison had good intentions" he paused as he felt a bit of a sting in his heart "the Allison we knew, and the one we trusted isn't her. I won't accept her into the pack, there's no trust but like you said if Lydia or Kira want to speak her, that's their choice. We should at least talk to Chris and tell him that Allison should keep her distance especially with Stiles"

 

Derek nodded in agreement "We should ask Peter, considering Chris contacted him first. He must think Peter is a neutral ground" 

 

"Good idea" he rubbed his hands together, feeling the tension ebb away. It had been a hard day for everyone but especially Stiles, his brain started connecting things and one things lead to another  "Wait what are we going to do for Stiles birthday? I completely forgot I - "he started internally freaking out. 

 

Derek chuckled at the horrid expression Scott had on his face "Calm down, we have an entire week. We can talk to Lydia, she always did love to plan and organize. It might be helpful to everyone to just have a fun day"

 

Scott stilled, of course they had an entire week plenty of time. He exhaled in relief, he finally looked at Derek, the way he stood and carried himself, the way he seemed lighter. "You've really changed Derek. I like you - well i liked you before as well but now i like you more"

 

"Don't let Stiles hear that, he might get jealous" 

 

Scott chuckled "Let's head back" as they rounded the corner, they found both packs playing tag "They're little kids" Derek agreed with him.

* * *

 

Stiles turned around, looking at both alphas standing near the edge of the house, before he could really think it through he ran towards Derek throwing his arms around his neck, giving him big smile "Hi" he felt Derek's hand run up and down his back as the other held his hip. "Hey" he was so close to Derek's he could feel his breath against his nose. He tentatively leaned forward as he pressed his lips onto Derek's. They both fluttered their eyes close. His lips felt warm and soft against his own, the noise around him was non-existent all he could sense and smell as Derek.  He felt himself melt feeling Derek's teeth graze his lower lip, gently biting down.

 

When they pulled back, lips swollen and pink they shared a private smile. He could hear the pack saying how gross they were but he didn't care because Derek looked at him in a way no one else had.  

 

* * *

 

For the rest of the night they played hid and seek forgetting what had happened earlier, enjoying each other's company.

 

 

* * *

 

Sam and Dean where held up in an old hotel investigating all the murders, Dean was stuffing his face with ribs “I don’t get it Sammy why kill all those creatures? I mean a unicorn?? Totally harmless” Sam turned to look at his brother with his brows furrowed “you’ve got sauce all over you” Dean just smirked at him and licked his fingers.

 

Castiel appeared in front of Dean when he saw his face smeared with sauce he smiled at him, he turned to look at Sam “There are two local packs that occupy this territory, it would be wise to state your presence to them to avoid any confusion”

 

“They haven’t done anything wrong?” Sam inquired; the last werewolves they ran into had slaughter 12 humans and it wasn't pretty.

 

“Not at all, they don’t harm humans, they protect the land. I talked to a local druid that works as a emissary to one of the packs”

 

Dean placed one edge of the bottle cap on top of the table and slam down the bottle. He took a swig of beer “all right we'll talk to them tomorrow, hey Cas want to go get some pie?”

 

* * *

 The creature was feeding on hellhounds, breaking their bones and gnawing on their skin. It was surrounded by 5 decomposed hellhounds, deep down in the cave all that was heard was ‘crack, crack, crack  

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: homophobic slurs

John had allowed Stiles to stay over at Derek's home jokingly telling him that there'd be no funny business, which made riding in the car with Erica an embarrassment with her constant stream of comments and smirking.

 

He was surrounded by heat, pair of warms arms engulfing him. Derek's breath hitting his neck, he felt protected and practically in heaven. He was grateful in this moment knowing that this was his life, that he could have these moments. The only down side was now he had plenty of time alone with his thoughts, he began to wonder about Allison. He highly doubts she'll attend school. He tried not to get angry at the thoughts but as he glanced down at the scars, he could feel it rising in the pit of his stomach. The arms around his waist tighten.  He exhaled, he was here with Derek, everything was fine.

He went back to the problem at hand, the creature. Whatever the creature was, it had to be afraid of something. All the killing across states, collecting power. Going through all that trouble of finding and killing not even hunters were that dedicated.   

 

Stiles saw his phone light up, he picked it up looking at the time. He still had time to get ready, he could stay in bed longer but he'd have to skip breakfast. He pondered for a bit, he knew that taking his medication without food was probably not the most ideal thing to do, at times it made him shaky and weak. He carefully lifted Derek's arm from his body and shimmied out of bed. Derek took the space he had just left, tucking his hand's under the pillow stiles head was resting. He smiled at how carefree and adorable Derek looked, he leaned down pressing a quick peck on Derek's cheek.  

 

* * *

**Downstairs**

 

He occupied his time by making pancakes, which wasn't that much of a hard endeavor like he had initially thought. He also made some for Peter who was going to stop by later, both men need to have an honest and open conversation, they both obviously missed each other. When he finished organizing the table, he sat down and began to eat his own breakfast. Derek walked in hair tousled, eyes still closed with his arm thrown back as he scratched his head which make his sweatpants ride low, which Stiles definitely didn't stare at "Hey sunshine" Derek murmured a few words he couldn't make out and headed for the coffee Stiles had made him, if you could call it coffee, it was more milk than anything.

 

Derek plopped down opposite Stiles, both hands nursing his coffee "Thank you" the heat hitting his face as he raised the mug towards his face as he took several sips. "Do you want me to drive you to school?" 

 

"Sure" he smiled as he continued to stuff his face, leaving his plate completely empty. He peaked a look at Derek who looked like he was slowly waking up but he took a few bites of the pancakes he had made him.  

 

He stood up heading back towards the kitchen, he only rinsed his dish, contrary to popular belief he knew his limits. He felt stubble on his skin as Derek rubbed his cheek against his own, placing kisses behind his ear down to his throat "honeybun If you're going to be my ride, you have to get ready"

 

"Still with the nicknames?" Derek murmured against his skin. 

 

"Always derbear " he turned his head and pecked Derek's cheek.

 

"It's too early for this" Isaac grumbled as he moved on autopilot, he still wasn't use to seeing Stiles and Derek act even more mushy and especially so early. He didn't hate it, he loved seeing both of them happy it was just too early. On top of that he didn't want to go back to school but it was nonnegotiable so here he was awake at this hour to go register the whole pack. "They're all still asleep" he picked up the plate from the counter. He plopped a piece of strawberry as he moved to sit at the table. With the first forkful of pancakes "Stiles, these are really good, like the best" he took another bite nodding his head "definitely the best, thanks" he said with his mouth full.

 

Derek decided not to nag Isaac for talking with his mouth full this time because the blush appearing on Stiles cheek and the hint of happiness and contentment coming off of him was what he needed.

 

"No problem dude" Stiles said.

 

Derek released Stiles from his embrace "I'm going to take a shower and wake everyone up"

 

"You're such a dad" Stiles chuckled, hearing Derek protest that he was an alpha not a dad. He decided to sit in front of Isaac as he waited fro everyone else, the boy in question was eating like he hadn't eaten for an entire week. Stiles leaned forward resting his chin on his palm "Sooo... excited to go back? or completely hating it?" Isaac only raised an eyebrow "Got it, definitely not loving it"

 

Isaac took a sip of his orange juice as he considered telling the complete truth, not that Stiles would notice if he wasn't telling him everything but he decided against it "I'm happy and i don't want anything to mess that up, you know?"

 

Stiles hummed as he tapped his fingers against the table as he glanced to stare out the window "I get that. You have everything you want right now, a pack, family and you don't want anything turning it upside down. The me before would have been a bit more optimistic saying things like 'nothing can go wrong' 'It'll be fine' but a lot of shit has happened" he returned his gaze towards Isaac "Things might get intense there's not way around that but you have a family supporting you" he instinctively reached to cover Isaac's hand with his own "Thing's aren't permanent but you damn well know that Derek, Erica, Jackson and Boyd who are stubborn as hell would do anything for you. They would fight for your happiness. You have to give them more credit and know that whatever happens, you've got this"

 

Isaac blinked back, Stiles had really grown since the last time he talked to him, he had changed with each struggle that he had faced. He wasn't a kid anymore, none of them were. But he did wonder had Stiles words always made him feel calm? He smiled at Stiles with gratitude. He felt a tug and sensed the pack eavesdropping, they all smelled happy and prideful.

 

Stiles grinned "Hey, do you think they're ready yet?" he tapped on his phone, seeing the time "It's almost time and they should eat before we leave" his brows scrunched up a bit.

 

On cue, the pack shuffled around each other as they bickered while they grabbed their plate, all touching Stiles neck or shoulder as they moved to sit at the table, he gave them warm smiles in return.

 

That's when Isaac noticed, Stiles was almost like a mom, he had this nurturing quality. He would fret and worry about your safety even if he was human and almost everyone him were werewolves. He would make food for everyone and worry if you hadn't eat. He had just given him a pep talk, just like any parent would to a child who was nervous about going to school. He turned to look at his alpha, who stared at Stiles with a fond look, a complete look of adoration.  

 

* * *

 

Stiles rode with Derek in the camaro while Boyd drove everyone else in the Toyota. Derek had let his eyes glaze red when his betas looked they were about to protest, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Stiles, he had spent plenty with his own pack.

 

Derek drove with one hand on the steering wheel while the other held Stiles hand. The silence settled after Stiles had played with the radio the moment they got into the car but now he could see Stiles leg bouncing and the slight wave of anxiousness "A penny for your thoughts?"

 

Stiles snorted as he kept his gaze on the road ahead, "I know Theo got expelled and he won't be at school but what's stopping him from lurking. It pisses me off" he sighed "I hate when I feel scared or weak" he mumbled.  

 

Derek lifted their conjoined hands and kissed Stiles knuckles "It's okay to be scared. I'm scared, of losing you, the pack. Being scared doesn't make you weak and i know you" his eyes flickered to look at Stiles "You aren't weak. You are one of the strongest person i know, you've gone through things normal 17 year olds haven't gone through and might never will but you never give up. You fight tooth and nail"

 

* * *

 

**School parking lot**

 

Derek pulled open the passenger door "Wow what a gentleman, i'm fawning" Stiles winked at him but all Derek did was roll his eyes in return. Stiles cupped his face pulling him closer "You do know we're in school"

 

Stiles said with a cheeky grin  "Of course I do big bad"

 

"big bad?" Derek quirked in eyebrow, the list of nicknames Stiles had for him grew each day.

 

"Yeah, you know like the big bad wolf from little red riding hood" Stiles said in a tone, that conveyed that it had been quite obvious that was what he meant.  

 

"Does that make you little red?" Derek smirked, he closed the distance between them pressing his lips against Stiles, feeling him grip his shirt. He pulled back hearing a whine from Stiles "We're in school and we wouldn't want you to be late" he grinned, tracing Stiles lips with his thumb "stop pouting" Derek chuckled 

 

"I really hate you" Stiles huffed, he tug on the hem of Derek's shirt"Does it sound pathetic if i tell you that i don't want you to go?"

 

"Never" In all honestly he didn't want to leave Stiles alone but he trusted his betas, he knew they would keep him safe. "Now come on, the pack is waiting. I'll pick you up after school" Stiles made no movement at all, he was about to reassure him that it was okay but before he could Stiles pressed his face into Derek's neck, surprising him. His wolfed whined in happiness "Ok, I'm going to miss you" Stiles had scent marked him without really knowing it. 

 

Derek audibly gulped as he tried to keep his calm. He could barely say goodbye as he watched Stiles walk towards the pack. 

 

* * *

 

**Hallway**

 

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Scott asked

 

"Because you're all incredibly attractive on the hotness radar, look like a gang and more than half of you are wearing something leather related" Stiles stated, Erica held his hand as they walked down the hall. He saw some people staring as they gossiped he just glared at them not really wanting to argue this early

 

"They're saying that they think that we're going to corrupt you and that we seem familiar" Erica whispered into his ear "Oh and yes we are hot" 

 

"Hotness radar?" Scott asked once more as he held onto Kira's hand.

 

"Dude, If you haven't noticed you all look like supermodels. Even Lydia and Mason, who are human look good" Stiles answered. 

 

"You're handsome too!" Kira smiled

 

"You are truly a warm sunshine Kira and that's why I love you" she blushed as Scott placed a gentle kiss on her cheek because he knew how awesome his girlfriend was.

 

"Did you guys get your schedules?" Stiles asked as he looked at the group

 

"We have almost the same classes as you guys, expect the elective and math" Boyd said as he stared at the paper in his hands. Peter had actually helped them make the process easier and to get their schedules to work around Stiles, just in case. 

 

“Awesome, so lunch together?”

 

“Obviously, don't think you can’t get rid of us that easy” Erica placed at chaste kiss on Stiles cheek “see ya"

 

* * *

 

**Lunch**

 

The pack was all huddled together during lunch. They had to place two tables to accommodate both packs. To say they were the center of attention was ann understatement.  

 

"No offense Scott but i'd rather not see your mom for a long a long time, way too many trips to the hospital" Stiles said, taking a bite out of his apple. 

 

 

“Trust me my mom wants the same thing” Scott reached and grabbed Stiles pudding cup

 

“hey that’s mine!”

 

Scott gave him his signature puppy eyes, with a tilting his head to the side a bit

 

“fine” he mumbled.

 

Boyd reached over Erica and placed his own pudding cup on Stiles tray “Boyd, I love you. I'm going to make you those peanut butter chocolate chip cookies that you like" Stiles grinned at him. 

 

Everyone started arguing that that wasn't fair, Stiles rolled his eyes "Fine, all of you get one but Boyd gets the rest of them" 

 

Erica always knew how to read Boyd, she could tell he was very happy. She reached under the table grabbing his hand and offering a small smile.

 

The conversations continued between them, a bit of food was thrown as well before Stiles put his foot down. They were talking about getting together one of these days to play laser tag and eat pizza. As Stiles stayed quiet glancing at everyone around the table, he thought everything was the way it was supposed to be, they all fit even Jackson and Lydia were casually talking while Jackson played with Isaacs hair.

 

He stood up, pushing himself of the table  "I'm going to get a water bottle" he headed towards the lunch line, feeling his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket instantly smiling when he read the name

 

> sourwolf: Hey, how's your day going
> 
> sourwolf: I miss you
> 
>  
> 
> stiles: I miss you too. 
> 
> stiles: Boyd's my favorite now. 
> 
> stiles: you?
> 
>  
> 
> sourwolf: I thought i was your favorite. I'm doing last minute repairs to the house. I'm thinking of going to the hardware store, i have this project i want to do.
> 
>  
> 
> stiles: of course you're my favorite, always 
> 
> stiles: that sounds fun, is it a secret project or ????????
> 
>  
> 
> sourwolf: Good and maybe
> 
>  
> 
> stiles: you've peaked my curiosity. 
> 
> stiles: how about i make you key lime pie and steak for dinner and you tell me your secret project. deal?
> 
>  
> 
> sourwolf: You know i would've told you anyway right? deal
> 
>  
> 
> stiles: shut up derbear
> 
>  

 

He was totally engrossed with his phone that he hadn't noticed the guy behind him snickering. He felt a hand on his waist which made him flail his arms and turn around “what the fuck man?” he narrowed his eyes. Trying to push him back with one hand, trying to ignore his the pressure on his wrist as they moved closer together.. 

 

The guy stepped closer as he circled his arm around Stiles waist, pushing them closer together “what’s wrong? I saw you with another guy this morning don’t pretend you aren’t a faggot”

 

Stiles felt his heartbeat quicken but kept his face as stoic as he could “Fuck off asshole, get away from me” the guy smirked, opening his mouth to say something when he was suddenly pulled away and slammed on the floor.

 

“Did you not fucking hear him, he told you to fuck off” Jackson loomed over the guy “take your homophobic shit and get out” Derek’s pack and Scott where all surrounding Stiles. Trying very hard not to growl at the guy.

 

Scott turned to look at Stiles and started patting his body “are you okay?”

 

Stiles hadn't noticed his hands were shaking “Yeah I’m totally fine”

 

Scott frowned “Stiles you do remember we can tell when you’re lying”

 

Everyone around them started yelling and throwing things at the guy on the floor, a teacher ran through the lunchroom pushing the crowd to the side as she finally reached the scene she looked around “what happened?” 

 

Jackson turned to look at  Stiles “go, I’ll explain everything” 

 

* * *

 

 

**Lacrosse field.**

 

Stiles sat underneath the bleachers, trying to catch his breath. This wasn't the first time people were assholes but this time after everything that has happened. His brain momentarily turned to mushed. It had been a normal human not a witch or a psychotic hunter just a human idiot yet he had felt so vulnerable like he was 15 all over again. He pressed the cold phone against his cheek

 

"Hey baby" the voice made his nerves calm down, exhaling in relief as he leaned back closing his eyes.

 

"Der, talk to me"  

 

He heard a hum followed by a few moments of silence "I ran into your nosey neighbor, she gave me this entire speech on how i shouldn't 'deflower' a young boy and that she would be warning the sheriff about me. That she knew my type, whatever that meant. You've have enjoyed the whole things"

  

He chuckled as he rubbed his eyes "God, that sounds like her. I can already picture the not so subtle 'i'm going to murder you look'" He breathed in "My dad would always say that she meant well which i know but-" the tears started rolling down his cheeks "fuck that wasn't..."

 

"What's wrong?" Derek's voice laced with concern made his heart ache. 

 

"It's nothing" He choked up, trying to take a deep breath "I'm okay" he croaked out, he couldn't control it, he felt it slipping away.

 

"I'll be right there" were Derek's final words before he hung up.

 

He placed his phone on the ground as he dragged his hand down his face "you're okay, just stop" the tears kept flowing, barely being able to see in front of him.

 

Time passed but he didn't calm down, his fingertips were numb and he started tapping his foot to calm down.

 

Nothing worked.

 

Derek appeared in his line of vision as he rubbed his cheeks furiously "I- " he couldn't even explain if he tried. It was all too much, the air felt too hot and his chest felt too tight, the noises around them felt like nails against chalkboard. Before he could noticed Derek maneuvered them, Derek sat behind him puling him closer to his chest.

 

The whimper that left his throat involuntary slowly accompanied by the sensation of calm was jarring. Derek kept murmuring reassuring words to him, telling him that he was here and that he was okay. He could feel Derek's chest rumble.

 

Slowly but surely he felt his chest loosen, the energy in his body ease way. He clutched onto Derek's hand feeling Derek's cheek rubbing against his own "I'm okay" his voice was hoarse even to his own ears. His ears were still ringing but that didn't seem so world ending as it had before, Derek's scent made him feel anchored to reality. "This asshole at lunch he....." he took a deep breath "he called me a faggot and tried to grope my ass like what the fuck type of perverted asshole can you be" he felt the anger replace the fear he once felt "Jackson pulled him off of me"

 

Derek could feel the burning in his gums, the ache to maim and kill. Before he could even say anything he heard a faint 'I'm sorry'

 

"What? Stiles this wasn't your fault" Derek said with conviction, he pulled him closer letting his chest rumble once more to ease the tension in Stiles shoulders "This wasn't your fault" he repeated once more.

 

Stiles knew logically that this hadn't been his fault but he was so tired, everything going around had made him feel like he was standing at the edge of the cliff. He had been ignoring the vulnerability growing inside him, he had tried to ignore it and pretend it didn't exist but emotions like that always had a way of rearing their ugly head. "I think i should've taken the day off" 

 

"Let's go home" Derek said softly

 

* * *

 

**Stilinski household**

 

Derek begun to take off Stiles clothes, leaving him in only his briefs slightly pushing his chest back till Stiles laid on the bed. He pulled out a soft blanket from the linen closet, covering Stiles entire body. He gave him a soft smile as he bent down, rubbing their noses together "I'm going to make you some food. Sleep" pressing a kiss against Stiles forehead. Leaving the door open behind him as Derek headed towards the kitchen. 

 

Stiles felt the exhaustion in his bones.

 

He hadn't noticed when he had fallen asleep or how long it had been but he felt better. He threw on a shirt Derek had left and fuzzy sweatpants, he heading downstairs finding the man in the living room reading a book. He felt warmth in his chest as he walked over to the couch laying down and resting his head on Derek's lap.  

 

Derek placed his book beside him as he kept one hand tangled in Stiles hair and he other lazily tracing spiral over his heart "How are you feeling?"

 

Stiles hummed, feeling his body melt into the couch "I'm better, thank you" 

 

They stayed like that, Derek keeping Stiles relaxed till he had almost dozed of again. Stiles almost felt like a cat and he swore up and down he hadn't actually purred

 

"I went out and bought your favorites"

 

"My favorites?" Stiles asked puzzled, cracking an eye open to look at Derek, who had such a tender love filled expression.

 

"Back in New York, Laura and I we would have good days and bad, sometimes they lasted for weeks. She came up with an idea, one day i got back to the apartment and she had a basket filled with my favorite snacks, movies, books. It became a habit when either of us felt down"  

 

"You made me one?" Derek smiled, an open smile that should his bunny teeth and the crinkle in his eyes "It's over there" 

 

Stiles quickly got up, barely avoiding tripping as he headed towards the dining room, where a brown picnic basket sat on the table. "Der, this is the most adorable thing anyone has ever done for me" he opened it, revealing a stuffed werewolf, set of Doctor who dvds, ready player one. A book he had told Derek in a passing conversation that had had been curious to read it. There were cheesy pickup lines, heart candies and Reese's pieces. He turned around "Thank you for this, for everything. For being here and being such an adorable teeth- rotting boyfriend" 

 

Derek moved towards him, wrapping his arms around Stiles waist as he nuzzled his neck "You're worth it" words pressed against his skin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Allison was pacing in the apartment, she didn’t know who to talk to or call. She knew everyone would have their reservations about her but she never imagined just how bad her not telling them, affected them. She can still smell Stiles scent, guilt, shame and anger.

Stiles was her friend and it never crossed her mind he would believe he had killed her, he thought Scott would of talked some sense into him. _No I can’t blame Scott, this is my fault I belittled Stiles feelings_ she let out a shaky breath, she didn’t know where to start. Both Scott and Derek made it very clear they wanted nothing to do with her. 

 

She left a note for her father and went to take a breath of fresh air. She felt as if she was suffocating in the apartment, her wolf clawing on her insides. She didn’t know how to fix this.

 

Allison was walking aimlessly when she heard her name being called she turned around to find Kira

 

“Hey Allison, How are you?” she never would of thought running into someone from the pack and more importantly they actually acknowledging her “I’m fine and you?”

 

Kira gave her a gentle smile and gestured her to sit down with her on the bench “I’m going to be honest Allison, I don’t know what you were thinking or what made you take that decision but it had major consequences, especially with Stiles and Scott. They both heavily felt guilty and loss, each of them differently of course. Scott because he couldn’t save you but Stiles because he thought he had killed you not the nogitsune but himself. After your death we noticed that Stiles wasn’t getting better, that he started looking malnourished and would always smell like pain, he tried to smile and give his usual sarcastic witty remarks but we could see it in his eyes. He found solace in Derek, considering they both went through similar things. You can’t expect them to bury everything under the rug, you have to earn their trust back but mostly importantly you can’t push things to happen, they happen naturally. So start small, request to see Scott or Stiles to apologize to them, to explain why you did what you did.”

 

Allison took everything in and filed it away Kira was right she wanted everything back to normal, to everyone to pretend or forgive her for abandoning them but she had to face the consequences of her decisions “Thank you Kira, I really appreciate your advice” Kira stood up looked over her shoulder where her dad was waiting for her “No problem, I’ll see you around”

 

She stayed on the bench trying to build up her courage, she turned her phone on, it was still early she stood up and headed towards Deaton’s clinic.

 

* * *

 

The creature had transformed its appearance to a short brown haired woman, it walked through town, passing undetected. It could see the kitsune talking to the werewolf on the bench, the wolf who had been dead and reborn, interesting, it walked a bit closer but smelled nothing special in her _pity_. It was trying to find that delicious scent It picked up a few days ago, they were many interesting creatures in Beacon Hills that it could collect perfect for it’s picking.

 

It needed to create chaos, draw those packs of werewolves out, that mouthwatering scent was mingling between them. It walked towards a bakery a man greeting him “what can I do for you sweetheart?” he gave him his warmest smiling and started to hum, it was a siren’s hum it could lure any human and bid him to his will “I want you to tomorrow at 5 pm to be standing at the plaza, with a gun pointing to your head and I want you to shoot yourself” he repeated it over and over while humming to the man “Do you understand?” the man nodded absent-mindedly “Good” he stopped humming and the man returned to his senses “sorry what did you say sugar?” he giggled “Some cupcakes would be nice please”

 

It left the store and walked over to other establishment, giving each instructions. He needed the sacrifices, the blood and he needed to make her come to Beacon Hills so he could kill and trap her.

 

* * *

 

 **Hale Household**  

 

Stiles woke completely renewed his father had given him permission to play hooky for one more day. Lydia was sending him all his assignment and he would send emails to his teachers who were all very forgiving considering Stiles ended up in the hospital twice, if people didn’t think he was accident prone before well know they definitely did.

 

He was currently at Derek’s house watching the man cook lunch for the both of them. Stiles was reading the book Derek had made him when the doorbell rang, he stood up heading towards the door while Derek had headed towards the garden to pick tomatoes.  

 

"Hello" he was staring at three man, one dressed in a drench coat whoa an eerily calm nonchalant attitude, the other one was taller but the other two both wore jackets, they looked related. "Can i help you?"

 

"The tall one stepped closer to the porch "I'm sam and this is my brother Dean. That's Castiel and we came to talk" 

 

Before he could speak, trench coat - Castiel spoke up "You aren't a werewolf"

 

Stiles hummed "And you aren't human" Castiel stayed silent just staring at him till he spoke "I am not"

 

"Kid we need to talk to the alpha" Dean spoke already bored with the conversation.  

 

He felt Derek's presence before he could ask, a warm hand on his lower back. Derek slightly pushed the door, moving to stand in front of him. "I'm the alpha, what do you need?" Derek crossed his arms over his chest as he carefully eyed each man, hunters he imagined by the way they carried themselves.

 

Sam cleared his throat "We wanted to talk about a creature that has been killing. We followed his track here, we had always been a step behind till now"

 

Derek hummed "Can you tell me who you are before we share information"

 

"Like we told the kid, Name is Dean, He's Sam and That's Cas" 

 

"Last name" Derek quirked an eyebrow. 

 

"Winchester" 

 

Involuntarily his eyes bleed red, Dean pulling out his shotgun and without thinking twice Stiles stepped in front of Derek  "Get out of the way Stiles" Derek felt his claws threaten to pop out. The Winchesters had a reputation, kill and ask question later.  

 

Stiles shook his head "No. I doubt they kill humans, I assume you have a code like the Argents?" he wasn't about to let Derek get shot in his own home because a hunter got scared.

 

Dean slowly lowered his gun "We don't kill humans but your alpha is another story"

 

Stiles expression turned cold "Derek has never harmed anyone who hasn't put his life or his pack's life in danger. You will not harm him" Derek felt his chest swell with pride, the presence that Stiles was showing, almost like an alpha took his breath away. Stiles was human and he was essentially putting his life at risk to protect him. 

 

Castiel spoke up "They won't bring harm to you or your pack. They want to kill the creature" 

 

"We mean no harm, we just want to know if you know anything" Sam added 

 

Derek moved to stand beside Stiles, letting the red in his eyes bleed away "We caught its scent a few days back, smelled like death mixed with something else. We got warned there was a creature near here killing. Werewolves, mermaids, unicorns, nymphs and faeries all slaughtered.

 

“We think it might be trying to create an imbalance and maybe draw something out, I mean we doubt it’s only killing them for fun. It must be taking something from them like their powers or energy, we think it’s trying to protect itself which is insanely terrify if something that could kill a mermaid is afraid of something bigger” Stiles added

 

“Thank you for the information, if we find anything else we'll find you. Here’s our number” Sam handed Stiles a small card “We're staying at motel 6”

 

“It’s just you three right? No more hunters are coming to town?” Stiles asked

 

“It’s just us” Dean signaled to each of them “know any good places to eat?”

 

“Good, Flo’s Dinner is pretty good and the pie is to die for” Stiles almost started drooling at the memory of the cherry pie he ate last week.

 

“I like this kid" Dean spoke.

 

* * *

 

 

They both stared as the car drove away till it disappeared from their sight "That was interesting" Derek held his hand.

 

"It was, I'm going to send Scott a message" Derek answered as he pulled him back towards the kitchen "come on, food's almost ready"   

 

* * *

 

The pack was in the library all of them had a free period, Jackson was pissed his eyes constantly shifting Isaac had to hold his hand to try to keep him anchored “I’m just so fucking angry, who the fuck was that guy and why did he think he could just do that” he snarled with disgust, the guy merely got detention.

 

“I wanted to fucking eat him” Erica spoke up “Did no one find it strange that only Scott got up to defend Stiles? Like no one else in Scott’s pack got up not even Lydia” she lowered her gaze trying to whisper but failing miserably.

 

“You’re right, they all just sat there” Isaac squeezed Jacksons hand tighter not wanting to jump to conclusions.

 

“Maybe since he’s with Derek they just assumed his with us now, Derek told me they hadn’t gone to visit him yet. Lydia emails him the work assignment but nothing else Stiles tells Derek it doesn’t bother him but he can tell it does” Boyd did not like to seeing his alpha worry.

 

Erica slammed her hands on the table “What the fuck” the librarian glared at her “Sorry" she answered "This can’t be true like Stiles is a fucking sweetheart, he freaking makes us food and cookies, I mean food and cookies! We haven’t seen him in years and he doesn’t treat us differently he just so so - “ she couldn’t find the words to describe him.

 

“A mom” Isaac looked at her “He cares about us, cooks for us, he gave me a pep talk, Stiles is pack mom” he smiled, Stiles fit in perfectly with everyone, he gave Jackson a second chance, he let’s Erica fret and went shopping with her to pick clothes for school, he made Boyd’s favorite snack without him having to ask and gave him a book he thought might be in Boyds interest. He’s patient with everyone and most importantly he cares Derek.

 

“Do you think we should ask Scott about it?” Jackson interrupted Isaacs thoughts “I mean Scott can be thickheaded sometimes, he might of not noticed”

 

Erica pulled out her cellphone and sent out a quick text to Scott “Done, told him it was an emergency but not a 'we are dying' emergency”

 

Two minutes later, Scott is practically running towards them “What’s up?” Erica flicked her hair back “We need to talk about Stiles” he pulled up a chair, sitting between Erica and Isaac “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

 

Isaac shook his head “We wanted to ask, respectfully, if you noticed that when the thing happened in the cafeteria, no one in your pack stood up to protect Stiles just you” he knew he had to tread lightly he didn’t want to make Scott feel incompetent, Derek had taught them how to talk with others alpha and they always needed to show a level of respect.

 

Scott thought it over, running a hand through his hair “Now that I think about it they didn’t I just assumed it was because we all got up so they thought it was covered but Malia use to be very protective of Stiles and she barely asked how he was, Derek told me we act on instinct, to protect our own and I can understand why Mason even Lydia wouldn’t since they are human but Liam is another story” he got up “Thank you for telling me, I’ll see you guys later” he got up and left.

 

“Well shit” Erica pouted

 

* * *

 

**Afternoon**

 

Derek’s pack was in town buying supplies, Stiles was at the bakery buying cupcakes “You don’t get it Derek like Rob sells the best! I’m not kidding, the best cupcakes! Tell him Rob” Derek just chuckled but turned to look at Rob who’s cheeks were pink “He’s right, they are pretty good”

 

Stiles huffed “He’s just being humble, come on taste the orange one, they’re my favorite” he held out the cupcake to Derek’s mouth, who took a small bite “they are good” stiles gave him a big smile “Can I have 20? 5 oranges ones and the rest can be a surprise except the blue ones I don’t like the blue ones”

 

“Gotcha kid” he headed back to pack everything up.

 

Stiles continued to eat his cupcake and lick his fingers, Derek was mesmerized and his eyes filled with lust, Stiles hadn’t even noticed what he was causing when Derek grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in to a kiss, Derek’s lips were warm and it sent shivers down his back, his brain momentarily shutting off. When his brain started rebooting, he grabbed Derek's jacket feeling the leather against his fingertips as he pulled him closer, if it were even possible. Everything felt hot and overwhelming, Derek tasted like sugar, he lightly bit down on Derek's bottom lip. Feeling the warmth in his mouth that made his knees weak.    

 

They heard someone cough, they pulled back both of them panting as they turned around to see the whole pack, everyone was looking down, embarrassed except Erica who was smirking “Boys please have some decency, we are in public” Stiles rolled his eyes as he kept cupping Derek's face, pulling him in for a quick peck.

 

Erica fake gagged “Come one, ohh cupcakes!” She dove between them and took a cupcake off the counter, eating it as she laid between the both of them leaning mostly against Derek.

 

Stiles tipping his head back and laughed. The sharp inhale of breath that Derek took went unnoticed by Stiles but not by Erica.  

 

Rob smiled at the scene as he placed the boxes on the table “that’ll be 25” Stiles took out his wallet but felt Derek’s hand on his “I’ll pay” Stiles was about to protest that he can pay if he wants to but when he saw Derek’s eyes filled with adoration, he melted into a puddle and nodded.

 

Rob walked over the counter and headed outside, Stiles turned to look at him confused, he looked at the pack who were all looking outside and that’s when he saw a bunch of store owners he knew walking towards the center of the plaza. He saw his dad walking along the sidewalk. He let go of Derek’s hand and ran up to his father and hugged him

 

“Hey pops. Know what that is all about?” he stuck his thumb and pointed at the mass forming, his father shook his head

 

“No idea I was talking to Betsy when out of no where she just stood up and walked out” Stiles turned to look at everyone that’s when he noticed they were all pulling out guns.

 

He felt a cold run down his body “they have guns” he turned to look at his dad but it was too late, they all fired. He felt his ears ringing, he looked down and had blood splattered on him. He could feel the side of his face wet and dripping down his neck. 

 

Derek was inside when he sensed Stiles fear, his heart beating faster, he ran outside when he heard him say “They have guns”. His ears took a moment to be able to stop ringing. He cupped Stiles face in his hands making the boy look just at him "Just look at me" he quickly gazed behind Stiles, the group had committed suicide, bodies laid on the ground, the metallic scent in the air was potent, the faint scent of magic also hung in the air. Derek softly rubbed his thumb against Stiles cheekbone "Keep looking at me" Stiles hadn't been hurt, the blood on him wasn't his own.

 

Stiles could faintly hear his father talking in the background, the sirens growing in volume. A small part of him told him o look at the scene behind him but he couldn't. Derek was talking to him but he couldn't hear it everything felt like he was trapped in a bubble. He kept staring into Derek's hazel eyes. Reaching to grip Derek's shirt between his fingers.

 

 The pack was frozen In place, they turned to see their alpha, they could smell Stiles panic even from where they stood.

 

Jackson was about to throw up flashback of the kanima had him trembling, Isaac embraced him and traced the tattoo he had on his shoulder, their pack symbol over and over “You’re okay, I’m here” he breathed in Isaac's scent, letting himself remember who he was, where he was“Thank you”

 

“Come on” Boyd walked out of the store with Stiles cupcakes in tow, they circled Stiles but he didn’t notice “What happened?”

 

Derek looked at Boyd “He’s in shock, I don’t want him to see anything but he told me he couldn’t hear me” he turned back to look at Stiles who was trying to regulate his breathing, Derek moved his hand to lightly grip Stiles neck, hearing his heartbeat slowing down. 

 

“We should take him home” Isaac looked at Stiles, who was only paying attention to Derek

 

“I’ll tell the sheriff to give me the keys”

 

"No, our home, he told me it made him feel comfortable” Isaac shrugged when Derek quirked his eyebrows to prompt him to explain “well I called him, when he was alone you know worried he might get bored and he told me, that when he’s at his place he feels lonely sometimes but at our place he feels at home. He felt comfortable and didn’t mind being left alone for a while so it might help de-shock him”

 

“Ok, Erica can you tell the sheriff I’ll be taking Stiles with me?” Erica nodded and ran to look for the sheriff. He gave Jackson the car keys “Could you please bring the car over?”

 

“No problem”

 

* * *

 

The creature observed his work from afar, camouflaged with the other citizen who came out to gossip _humans are so pitiful_ that’s when that wonderful scent reached him it intoxicated him. He looked over and found it, _it has to be that boy_ he tried to walk closer but a human stopped him “ma’am you have to stay behind the line” he wanted to rip his intestines out but he gave him a tight smile “of course” he looked back at boy stepping inside a car, he turned around and walked away _at least now I know who it is_ he was engulfed in black smoke and disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

  **Hale household**

 

Derek carried Stiles to the bedroom, he still hadn't talked but his breathing was calmer then before. He sat him on the bed, he was basically a puppet he didn’t say anything, it started to worry him  “Baby I need you to talk to me” the pack was downstairs pacing, they wanted to all be near Stiles but they didn't want to spook him.

 

He laid Stiles down on the bed and straddled his hips nuzzling his neck, licking the soft skin covering it in saliva, his wolf whining as he felt his distress. Finally Stiles lifted his arm and ruffled Derek’s hair, tears staining his face “Hey big guy” his voice cracked “I’m sorry I made you worry” his body started shaking at the sob leaving his body.

 

Derek quickly shook his head and cupped Stiles face “No baby, I’m here don’t be sorry” he wiped away the tears with his thumb; he laid besides Stiles, propped up on one elbow as he placed a hand over Stiles stomach.

 

Stiles turned to look at Derek he could barely see him properly with the tears distorting his vision “I knew them Der, I grew up with them I mean Rob would give me cupcakes when I was kid, Betsy would pretend to hide me when my dad was looking for me and give me tea and now they’re all dead” he whined, he moved and buried himself into Derek’s chest, gripping the material between his fists.

 

Derek rubbed a soothing hand up and down Stiles’s back. He didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t say anything to make him feel better. His other hand moving to grip Stiles neck pulling him closer "I'm here" he pulled Stiles to rest against his body. He felt the pack’s presence, he glanced towards the door to see everyone standing waiting for his permission to come in, he nodded slightly.

Erica jumped on the bed first and pushed herself into Stiles’s back, placing a warm hand on his back and rubbing comforting circles each time he gasped, Boyd sat by their legs and lifted Stiles’s leg so they were resting on his lap. Isaac rested his head on Stile’s thigh and Jackson sat closer to the headboard and kept a firm hand on Stiles shoulder

 

Stiles was overwhelmed by the contact, he could feel their love and reassurance. At first he had felt so embarrassed, Derek  just hugged him tighter. He dozed off surrounded by the people he loved.

 

* * *

 

**Later**

 

The whole pack was downstairs, they had left Stiles sleeping upstairs he reeked of exhaustion and panic.

 

Derek had called Scott and the hunters over and told them what had happened.

 

“This has to be the creature but why kill all those people?” Scott rubbed his palms together

 

“The kid said it was killing for protection but word will go around fast about a mass suicide whatever it is it’s calling attention to itself” Dean spoke up

 

“Maybe it got what it needed and wants to fight whoever it was afraid of?” Isaac chimed in “but honestly that doesn’t make it better because that means we would have two killers coming to town, does not sound fun”

 

“Stiles did really good research, everything was backed up, I tried finding a trail to see if anything was following the creature but all I found was dead demons I had a hunter go and check it out, and they could smell the residue. It’s not possible to kill demons so that raised a few concerns” Sam sighed

 

“So basically we’re screwed?” Dean smiled

 

“And I thought Derek was a sourwolf” Stiles yawned and walked over and sat on Derek’s lap and squirmed till he was comfortable.

 

Derek rolled his eyes fondly but wrapped his arms over Stiles’s waist “This can go two ways, either baddie 1 is calling baddie 2 for a boss fight and baddie 2 kills it and goes away or it stays and we’re screwed but basically we need more information I mean we can all train but we should at least know what we are training for. If not we are going in blind and we will be good as dead”

 

Dean laughed “No pressure right? We know a couple of people we could ask see if they know anything about the second creature, will call you if we find anything else”

 

Derek squeezed Stiles’s waist “I’ll contact other packs, see if they’ve seen anything”

 

* * *

 

 

The pack all congregated in the living room, Stiles sat squished between Derek and Scott. They all watched Stiles favorite movies and Boyd had gone out to buy his favorite food. They all kept him close and paid attention to his stories about when he was a child and how Rob taught him to make strudel, how Kathy would let him read all the books he wanted. For a long time, they had become almost like his family, they had been there when his mother had passed. Always tried to make him smile. 

 

The hollow he felt in his chest didn't seem so big, when everyone around him began telling their own stories. To his surprise some of the pack had actually interacted beyond a casual conversation. Even Jackson spoke on how nice Betsy had always been to him, even when he wasn't the nice person, she had told him that she saw him. 

 

He felt warm and protected, surrounding by everyone.  

 

* * *

**Later**

 

Scott stood up and asked Stiles if he could talk to him out back alone, they were way out in the forest “So what did you want to talk about? Not that I don’t love treading through the forest” Scott stopped in his track staring at him with a hint of sadness in his eyes 

  

"I didn’t notice that pack was acting weird with you in till Isaac pointed it out, I talked to them today and I’m sorry” 

 

Stiles rubbed his neck nervously “it’s okay, what did they say?”

 

“They thought that because you were dating Derek you weren’t pack and I don’t know what dating Derek does in terms of pack, if you’re even in my pack or out but I don’t care I’ll still protect you, my pack will still protect you and I made sure they got that” he hugged Stiles.

 

“I’m really glad Scotty” he hugged him tighter, he knew that he was being ridiculous but he needed those words he didn’t want to admit it but when he started dating Derek he was really worried about what Scott and his pack were going to say.

 

“Come one Derek must be worrying his pretty head” he threw his arm over Stiles shoulder

 

“Derek is pretty isn’t he?” stiles grinned

 

Scott laughed and pushed Stiles “shut up man, let’s go I’ll race you”

 

“That’s not fair!!” he ran along side Scott laughing.

 

* * *

 

 Erica was laying on the couch skimming through a magazine “Derek stop worrying, Scott won’t do anything bad to him, he’s his best friend” Derek kept on pacing in the kitchen waiting for them to come back, he just grumbled at her to shut up, she rolled her eyes.

 

Derek tilted his head to the side and smiled he could hear Stiles laughter from here. He opened the backdoor and could smell Stiles contentment.

 

Stiles spotted Derek waiting for him on the last step, he ran and threw himself on Derek “Hey wolf man, did you know Scott thinks you are pretty” he grinned

 

“Oh we’ve talked about it” he smirked

 

Scott groaned, “oh god you guys are terrible together” he stared at the pair, he was happy for his best friend. After everything he had gone through, he deserved this. He sighed not wanting to ruin the moment or Stiles mood.

 

He straightened his posture “I need to tell you both something”

 

They all went serious and Derek gestured for him to continue “Allison came over to my work yesterday”

 

Stiles bit his bottom lip “what did she say?”

 

 

* * *

 

 **FLASHBACK** **:**

 

Scott was cleaning up after another’s poodle surgery, mopping up the floor with a cleaner that was burning his nose when he heard the door chime “I’ll be out in a minute”. He walked towards the door his eyes turning crimson red “What do you want?”

 

Allison placed her hands up “I’m not here to fight, I just want to talk”

 

He crossed his arms over his chest “explain” every time he saw Allison, he had flashback to what he went through, what Stiles, Lydia, Isaac and everyone went through and to see her standing here in front of him made him angrier. 

 

Allison could sense his irritation “After I was turned I thought about calling all of you, telling you I was fine that my dad found a way to bring me back and that I was a werewolf but every time I picked up the phone I panicked I didn’t know what to say when I finally came to, it had been two days. I know I messed up, I know I only thought about myself and didn’t think about the people I cared about, I’m sorry and I’m not expecting you to forgive me but I wanted to apologize for what I put you through, for leaving all of you”

 

* * *

 

 

**Present**

 

“And then she just left, I don’t know what she’s expecting. It really doesn’t tell me anything, only that she regrets it” Scott sighed as he dragged his hand through his hair “I wish this could be easier”

 

“I don’t mind, if you forgive her I mean” he whispered the last part but both alphas heard him and looked at him with concern

 

“No man, I’m not forgiving her yet anyways I mean look at what could have been prevented if she just told us she was alive, she didn’t even need to come back or be part of the pack or tell us right away." He exhaled trying not to get angry again "I need time, I need to just step back"

 

Stiles nodded but his stomach was in knots he nuzzled into Derek chest “I’m going to head home, have dinner with my dad”

 

“You don’t want me to take you?” Derek pressed a chaste kiss on Stiles temple.

 

He shook his head “It’s okay, I’ll be fine” 

 

Stiles said goodbye to everyone. He headed home with the windows rolled down, trying to let everything metaphorically be dragged by the wind. He still felt the ache in his heart, all that loss but they were going to do something about it. He wasn't going to forget about them, he was going to fight for them. For Rob, Betsy, Aileen, everyone, they hadn't deserved that death. He had already thought of the flowers he would get them. It didn't seem real at times.

 

Pushing the front door open, he was engulfed in a bear hug "Hi dad" they both on to each other. Barely saying a word, it had hit the both of them hard. His father had actually had to see the scene unfold and than stay their for hours. "I love you" his father's words stung, they felt raw "I love you too" they stayed embracing together only pulling apart to wipe their tears 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Four days later_ **

 

 

Okay Stiles is not a pessimist but the fact that absolutely nothing has happened puts him on edge. Not even a tree in a cat, nada he pestered his dad if anything crime related had happened and nothing. Things have been great with Derek which is amazing, everything at school has calmed down, he has lunch with Derek’s pack and occasionally Scott’s which thankfully they’ve all stopped acting weird with him. His birthday is tomorrow and he should be excited but he feels like his skin is tight and itchy, he hasn’t told anyone because he thinks it’s just his paranoia or he’s going insane he doesn’t know which is worse.

 

He’s sitting on the porch watching the pack do drills. He has never seen all of them so serious and honed on an objective. Derek has really grown. He knows when to give them compliments, when to push them further, when they deserve a break. He grins at Derek, who waves back and proceeds to get tackled to the ground by Jackson and Isaac.

 

He pulls his phone out from his hoodie and takes a picture of them “puppies literal puppies” he mumbles. He stands up and heads towards the kitchen to make dinner for the pack he leans against the counter _should I make lasagna or beef and broccoli well Derek loves lasagna but it will take longer to make_ he’s tapping on his chin when he finally decides on beef and broccoli because he knows how starved the pack is after training. He had been quite proud that his wrist didn't effect his cooking skills, he had to take things a bit slower but other than that he was fine. He wished he could take the cast off already, he had called Deaton to see if magic could fix it but unfortunately it was against the make believe rules.

 

* * *

 

Stiles placing the plates on the dining table, when the pack walked in "You guys look horrible" _they look like they've survived the zombie apocalypse "_ Go clean up, the food is almost done so it won't go cold" 

 

As they all treaded past him, all touching his neck or shoulder.  

 

“Have fun?” he smiled at Derek

 

“Yeah” he embraced Stiles, scenting him “eww no gross dude you are all sweaty and sticky” Derek quirked an eyebrow “you don’t like it? Because I could smell you when you were outside“ he purred into Stiles ear.

 

Stiles blushed and pushed Derek’s chest “shut up, don’t indulge my weird fetishes that I know have because of you” he glared at him “now go take a shower” 

 

Derek nibbled on his ear and nuzzled his face into the crook of Stiles neck and licked him “Fine I’ll go” he smirked and walked towards his bedroom.

 

He left Stiles completely brain dead for a few seconds with his mouth wide open “fucking tease” he grumbled. his phone began to ring. He walked towards the back porch pressing the phone to his ear.

 

 

> “Hey dad, what’s up?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey kiddo, I wanted to know if you’re okay”
> 
>  
> 
> “Dad, don’t worry about it. My birthday is tomorrow and we'll have dinner instead of breakfast it’s okay”
> 
>  
> 
> He could hear his dad sighing “I’m glad you’re not alone, I assume Derek's being treating you well”
> 
>  
> 
> “Dadd please” he groaned, he could hear his father laughing “but yes Derek’s been a sweetheart ok? So don’t worry about it”
> 
>  
> 
> “You’re eighteen now, alone with your boyfriend let me worry, do we need to have the talk again?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh gross, I’m hanging up now I am not having this conversation, love you”
> 
>  
> 
> The sheriff chuckled “Bye son, love you too”

 

He sat down on the steps of the porch watching the wind pick up and moving the trees hearing them creak in the distance. He took a deep breath and felt a shiver down his back. _I’m turning 18_ He starts to think about his mother and how she would always tell him that on his 18th birthday he would be a man, he knows she was kidding but it always made him smile. She made him promise to pass his 18th birthday with her and dad _another broken promise_ , he looked up at the sky _god I miss her, I bet she would have loved Derek_

 

He heard the door closing, Derek sitting on the step behind him. He leaned between his legs “you okay?” Stiles lifted his arms and placed them over Derek’s knee’s

 

“Yeah just thinking of my mom you know, I miss her” Derek squeezed his shoulder “She was a wonderful woman”

 

He raised his head “You knew her?” he grinned

 

“I only got to see her a couple of time. I remember her coming over, she knew my mom I use to think she smelled like rainbows” he placed his hand over Stile’s cheek

 

“Rainbows? Really?” he chuckled “Yeah I can see that, did you guys start to eat?”

 

He shook his head “we’re waiting for you”

 

“What?!” he shouted “I’ve been out here for hours, come on” he got up and pulled Derek’s arm “Stiles it’s been like 10 minutes not hours”

 

“Same thing” he waved his hand in a dismissive manner, everyone was talking, he sheepishly looked at everyone and sat down he noticed that no one had touched their plate _wow Derek wasn’t lying_ he quickly grabbed a heavy serving of food and stuffed his face _god I was starving_ he moaned _I’m really good at cooking people should pay me_ he felt eyes on him and looked up “what?”

 

Erica smirked “sex makes you hungry?”

 

Stiles and Derek simultaneously choked on their food, Stiles glared at her “Shut up, I’m hungry keep talking and I wont make you food”

 

She pouted “aww come on batman I know you can’t be mad at me” she smiled big and wide for him

 

They continued to poked fun at each other and everyone talked about their day. Stiles turned to look at Derek who looked so entranced by everyone telling him little details, he felt really happy for him

 

Derek saw Stiles looking at him and gave him a warm smile, reaching over he threaded their fingers together “what’s on your mind?”

 

“You’re beautiful when you smile” Stiles blurted out but seeing Derek’s cheek flush light pink and travel all the way to the tip of his ears was worth it.

 

Isaac smiled at the exchange to see his alpha so flustered and happy was a good thing, they could all feel it through the pack bonds. Stiles got up and started picking the plates up “whoa wait, Jackson and I will clean everything”

 

“You sure?” Stiles quirked an eyebrow

 

“Yeah it’s totally fine, we’ll do it” Isaac smiled at him

 

Derek had followed Stiles as he headed upstairs to change into more comfortable clothing which meant he was wearing Derek’s sweatpants and shirt, Derek didn’t even pretended to not to like it _weird territorial werewolves._ Stiles was straddling Derek’s waist “So I have a couple of questions” Derek grunted in response prompting him to continue

 

“A man of many words” he rolled his eyes “okay first thing, obviously it's a werewolf thing but why don't your pack eat till i ate it? I get if it's you but i'm not an alpha. Second, every time they're touching my shoulder, neck and stuff they're scent marking me right? and lastly am I in your pack?" he started tracing patterns onto Derek's chest, waiting for the man to answer. 

 

"They're scent marking you" Derek answered

 

"Okay....and the rest?" Stiles prompted poking Derek's chest

 

Derek closed his eyes "They see you as my...mate" he didn't want to open his eyes, he knew Stiles knew what mate meant, he knew what it entitled. "You don't have to -"

 

Stiles cupped Derek's cheek "Hey, remember we don't judge each other"

 

"They view you as an alpha, alphas always eat first than the whole pack can eat. We already see you as part of the pack" Derek answered

 

"I see myself as a part of your pack too" Stiles smiled warmly "I know we've been taking things slow and doing what we're comfortable with but i want you to know i'm here with you" Stiles traced Derek's eyebrows "I see myself with you in the future" 

 

"You're wonderful" 

 

"I know, so are you" Stiles leaned down, pressing his lips against Derek's.

* * *

 

"Hey, happy birthday" Derek murmured against his skin, they both laid in the darkness and comfort of Derek's room. Derek flushed against his back. 

 

* * *

 

Stiles dreamt of black eyes, fire and darkness. He felt himself walking but he couldn't seeing anything. His whole body felt like it was on fire. Images of torture flashed infant of him, he recognized one face, Kate Argent. 

 

His mother was dressed as a warrior. 

 

He rolled out of bed, everything hurt. He tried to claw at his chest, it felt like someone was standing on it. He tried to open his eyes but all he saw was darkness. His hands blindly reaching in the darkness till he felt a wall. He felt liquid pooling in his mouth, bringing his hand up, touch the substance, it was blood. He tried to get to the bathroom but the pain intensified. He could barely walk, his stomach felt like it was being ripped apart. He cried out in pain, feeling warm hands on his body he could barely hear someone calling him _Derek_  

 

 

* * *

 

Derek jolted awake up when he heard the upbeat in Stiles’s heartbeat _he’s panicking._ “Stiles wake up” his fingers burned when he tried touching him. He growled, Stiles kept on whimpering, his breathing started to go erratic “Fuck” he picked up his phone and called Scott “pick up pick up”

 

“Hello” Scott responded groggy

 

“Something’s wrong with Stiles, you need to come here quick” he hung up when he noticed Stiles trying to get up “Stiles can you hear me?” Derek could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. 

 

All Derek could do was watch, he kept on talking but it did nothing. Stiles mouth bleed as his pupils were consumed in black.  He could sense the pain and anguish, it was flooding the entire room. 

 

Stiles had one hand on the wall, claws.

 

Isaac ran into the room, flashing his eyes "What's wrong with him?"

 

“I don’t know he can’t hear me, I called Scott” Stiles screams, both whipping their heads to see him on the ground, clutching at his chest. Derek started to panic, grabbing Stiles by the arms and pulling him closer to his chest ignoring the pain in his body “baby I need you to come back to me” he grunted in pain “love, I’m here” he hissed at the intensity of the heat against his skin

 

The whole pack was panicking they had no idea what to do, Jackson ran down the stairs and opened the door for Scott “he’s worse”

 

“I called his dad, said he thinks he knows what’s happening” Scott wheezed a bit, his bare feet covered in dirt. 

 

“What the fuck does that mean?” Jackson snarled, he hated seeing Stiles and his alpha in pain.

 

When they ran up the stairs Stiles was thrashing his whole body, everyone could see and smell Derek’s burnt flesh, his was in beta form hanging on to him. Out of nowhere Stiles starts screeching on the top of his lungs all the wolves covered their ears the only one that couldn’t was Derek.

 

Derek's ear bleeding but he kept his hold strong. He kept talking to him "Love, I need you to follow my voice" Stiles stopped screeching but his breathing kept being erratic. "Stiles" he repeated. The thrashing stopped, the boy becoming lax in his arms "Derek" a voice barely above a whisper spoke. 

 

"I"m here love" Derek leaned their foreheads together.   

 

Stiles could smell the burnt flesh, could smell the pain and the blood "I'm sorry i hurt you" tears started to spill. He hadn't had control to stop himself, he couldn't stop the fire, the pain and the anguish. It had been just like before, when the nogistune had control over his body. 

 

The sheriff ran up the stairs, winded as he took in the scene "This shouldn't have happened. He hadn't shown any signs"

 

"What are you talking about? What's happening to him" Scott asked pleading, looking disheveled.  

 

"We're okay, just breath with me" Derek nuzzled his temple "It's going to be okay" he started rubbing Stiles back. 

 

Stiles hiccuped "I don't - what's wrong with me" he squeezed his eyes shut. Clinging onto Derek almost like a lifeline.   

 

Erica finally snapped "Can you tell us already what's wrong with him?" 

 

The sheriff didn’t even turn to look he was only concentrated on his son, with tears in his eyes he told them “He’s a demon”


	10. Chapter 10

Honestly if it weren’t for the fact that it was Stiles’ father he would be lashing out at the man for dropping a bomb like that and telling them not to worry. The demons his family had encountered before were ruthless killers and occasionally possessed humans for fun, he could feel his wolf at the surface wanting to protect Stiles.

 

They were all downstairs. Stiles laying down on the couch, his head in Derek's lap while he whimpered. The only thing that Derek could do was gently rub Stiles hair, seeing the boy lean into the touch. He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves for Stiles benefit "What's happening to him?"

 

John smelled like guilt, regret and worry. The man pinched the bridge of his nose "Claudia would have been better explaining this, she was a demon. She told me she had lived for thousands of years, searching for something. When she spotted humans, it clicked she would watch and observe them. I meet her in college, she had been living as a human for five years. She told me time was different for her. Think of it as different plains, a month for us was a year for them, something along those lines so theoretically time was slower for her" John moved to stand up "She told me she was a demon after dating for two years, told me it was dormant and that she wasn't going to harm me. I freaked out because who wouldn't"

 

John chuckled as he remembered "You hear demon and think of possession but when i saw her looking at me I saw no evil in her eyes, all i saw was hope that i would understand. I love- loved her so much. She explained everything to me, I came around, how couldn't I. When Stiles was born i had concerns, if he was a demon and what that entitled. Claudia told me that if he presented any signs before his 18th birthday, he would be a half demon considering i'm human" He turned to look at his son "I thought since he hadn't shown any signs he wouldn't inherent it, seems like i was wrong" he sighed as leaned down ruffling Stiles hair "I'm sorry kiddo" he moved back to sit down.     

 

  

The whole pack was engrossed in the story, considering the story of demons they hadn’t really thought of them as pacific but Scott remembers Claudia, she was a sweetheart, she would bake Stiles and him cookies and would always be singing and dancing. It was strange for them to think Stiles was anything else but human “Does he know?” Erica asked, they could sense the worry if he didn’t know, who knows how he would he react.

 

The sheriff shook his head “No, I never told him. After her death it was hard to talk about her and I was a coward. When I was told about werewolves, which I had already known about I could’ve told him I just-“ he smiled weakly “I’m sorry I didn’t tell any of you, it must have been terrifying seeing him like that”

 

Derek understood were John was coming from, his only son and not knowing what to expect or how to exactly handle it "What's going to happen now?"

 

"From what Claudia told me, he would be like a newborn. He should stay inside since he won't be able to control his changes like the claws, fangs and eyes. She also said he would develop...like a tattoo that identified him and his power. She use to be a warrior, she kept it quiet but she was a big deal from the few stories that she had told me"  

 

  

They all wanted to ask now that they found out she was a demon how she really died. She couldn't have died the way Stiles explained it, she wouldn't have developed any illness as if the sheriff could sense it he got off the chair "I know and I don't have an answer she told me that she would give Stiles and I memories about her suppose death because what was going to happen to her wasn't good and she didn't want us to see that but apparently the witch she got to cast the spell on us tricked her because she told me her death would be a freak accident something that we wouldn't dwell on but what we got wasn't pleasant" he started pacing in the room " I only remember the conversation in my mind, i was in an constant battle between remember her telling me this and seeing an illusion of her dying at the hospital but after this I know" his phone beeped, he sighed deeply "I have to go back to work, Derek please look after him tell him everything I told you but I can't really help him, I'll answer all I know about his mother just-" 

 

"Don't worry I'll be here for him, I promise. We will all be here for him" the whole pack looked determined at the sheriff, he knew they would take care of his boy. 

 

Scott accompanied the sheriff to the door, reassuring him that he would be there for Stiles. 

 

When the door shut, Derek refocused on Stiles, tears were streaming down his cheeks "Jackson could you make Stiles some tea please? Erica could you bring some blankets from upstairs?" Everyone left leaving the two alone, they all noticed Stiles had been awake during the whole explanation. 

 

Derek nudged Stiles till he sat on his lap, rubbing his back gently. 

 

"He's- I'm- my mom" Stiles clutches Derek shirt by his fists pulling himself closer, squeezing his eyes shut not wanting more tears to escape. Resting his forehead against Derek's shoulder, he could feel the itch and burn in his fingers, could hear the tearing in Derek's shirt caused from his claws. He didn't know how to stop it, he took a deep breath, instantly being hit by Derek's scent, feeling the itch disappear. Nuzzling closer till his nose was pressed against Derek's throat. 

 

 

They stayed quiet for awhile, Derek rubbing Stiles back he could sense the subtle change in his scent a mix of sulfur but nothing prominent "I'm here" he knows it isn't fair to tell him it will be okay because they're both in the dark. 

 

"Do you think I'm evil?" Stiles voice was muffled, he had read the bestiary before demons were always advised to avoid, they were vicious and ruthless, nothing could kill them. 

 

"I know you, you aren't evil. Your mother was also a demon and what I remember she was always sweet and smiling, not an ounce of evil in her" Derek drew spirals on Stiles lower back. 

 

“But all that’s happened, all that I did it” he feared that the nogitsune and killing Donovan satisfied something within, buried deep in his soul. That it wasn’t just random but it had latched on to him because he had something malevolent within.

 

“Donovan wasn’t your fault, you were protecting yourself and what happened before wasn’t either, it wasn’t you” he rubbed his cheek with Stiles’. Jackson walked in with two cups of hot tea and set them down on the coffee table at the same time Erica brought in the two fluffiest blankets they owned and wrapped them over Stiles’ back and another one draping it over the couch, the whole pack was fidgeting, waiting at the end of the room. Stiles turned around to look at them and reached towards them “Come here I need cuddles” he grinned at them they all launched themselves on the couch, some on the floor, others on the couch. All trying to keep close to the pair, he felt a warmth engulfing him, he tried to stifle a yawn but failed. He took a deep breath, inhaling Derek's scent one more time before he closed his eyes. He just wanted to rest.  

 

* * *

 

**Next morning**

 

He had gotten out of the shower, almost giving himself a heart attack when he stared into the mirror and was meet with pitch black eyes staring back  _I just have to relax, breath_ he peaked, squinting one eye open and saw them bath their original brown. He rested his forehead against the cold counter, he didn't know how he was going to handle this. 

  

At first he thought it would react to his emotions or him being in danger but they would just randomly change, he could be eating breakfast and boom. He groaned at the thought of having to hide forever. He raised his gaze staring at his reflection, he wonders what his mother had looked like. He remembers the vision he had, seeing her in armor almost like the ones they wore in ancient Rome. He remembers the blood on her face, the fire on his skin and seeing Kate's face screaming. He couldn't quiet decipher what it meant "itles- Stiles? you okay?" Isaac's voice filtered into his ears snapping him out of his thoughts. Furrowing his eyebrows, how long had he been in the bathroom, he reached for the doorknob and opened the door "Hey goldilocks"

 

Isaac only rolled his eyes fondly, eh pulled him back towards Derek closet. Stiles was thankful he hadn't asked why he had been in there for so long and why he had been freaking out by himself. As he watched Isaac pull out a shirt and sweatpants for him, he moved to sit on the bed, feeling the material against his fingers. Derek's scent had become almost like a tranquilizer in a way, he felt so mellow and safe. He had tried really hard not to seem clingy but just being near Derek grounded him.

 

They headed towards the kitchen, after what had happened he was always hungry. Stiles had been thankful he hadn't gotten blood lust, he couldn't really imagine himself drinking blood. He had joked with Derek that he could be like the vampires from twilight. He pulled the refrigerator door open, pulling out the milk as he decided to eat cereal again for lunch. After breakfast he had gone back to bed. Isaac stayed behind to him an eye on him, he wasn't against the idea he couldn't really handle being on his own for now. He had missed so much school, he wasn't looking forward to possibly losing another week. He actually liked school, he had things to do and learn but being on lockdown and randomly sprouting fangs and claws was tiring. 

 

 

He got up and placed his bowl in the sink, he felt his skin burning again. He laid like a starfish on the cold floor everything started hurting again he buried his nose in Derek’s shirt trying to calm down, he could feel the fangs piercings his lips. Isaac kneeled down beside Stiles and placed a hand over his shoulder taking the pain away “We should call Derek” Stiles tried to speak but nothing came out, his eyes started changing he could see the subtle difference now everything was more define, he turned to look at Isaac and it was as if he could see his weak points, see the part were he could do more damage, he could hear Isaac’s pulse almost taunting him.

 

Isaac held the phone to Stiles’ ear _hopefully this works_ he could hear Derek talking to him, telling him about his day asking him to follow his voice, slowly Stiles started reverting back the smell of sulfur disappearing “it’s working” he could smell Stiles exhaustion.  

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why i did that” Stiles curled in on himself as he laid on his side.

 

Isaac smiled at him “no worries, do you want to go to sleep?” Stiles nodded sheepishly. 

 

* * *

 

  

Isaac has been pacing downstairs waiting for Derek to get here. He could hear Stiles’ heartbeat telling him that he was still asleep. He didn’t want to freak out because him freaking out would mean his alpha would think the worst, the front door opened revealing the entire pack piling through the doors. Derek walked towards Isaac and cupped his neck “You did good, thank you” Isaac felt relief and tension leave his shoulders as he smiled shyly.

 

Derek turned to look at the pack, with his arms crossed over his chest “The hunters will be here along with Scott’s pack, they don’t know about Stiles and I want to keep it that way, they might see him as a threat. I was thinking of taking him to his house, keep him safe and one of you will be accompanying him”

 

“Wait Scott didn’t tell his pack?” Erica leaned against the wall

 

“We both thought it was for the best and we wanted to ask Stiles before telling anyone plus Scott didn’t want this news traveling to the Argents” he never thought he would have to worry about the Argents again not like last time but even Scott wanted to keep them at arms length, which spoke volumes. 

 

“I’ll do it” Jackson volunteered, he stuffed his hands into his front pockets “If that’s okay with you”

 

“Thank you, Jackson, I appreciate it, I’ll go wake him up. They will be here in an hour and you all know what to do” they each busied themselves, Boyd and Isaac were going to the run the perimeter and Erica was going to ready the living room for everyone.

 

He headed upstairs opening his bedroom door, Stiles was yawning and rubbing his eyes “Hey you’re up” Stiles turned to look at him, making grabby hands at him. Derek chuckled and walked towards the bed, Stiles pulled him down and rested his head on Derek’s chest.

 

“Yeah I could sense you. Let’s pretend that’s not weird at all” he patted Derek’s chest _I’m going to pretend that it’s perfectly normal, ignoring it is perfectly fine_ Derek threaded his fingers through Stiles’ hair and smiled “Scott’s pack and the hunters are coming over in an hour, I was wondering if you could go over to your house with Jackson just to be safe”

 

“Sounds cool, can we nap together first? I’m tired” he pouted and looked up at Derek with big brown eyes “please?”

 

Derek chuckled “Sure, we have time” Stiles snuggled closer to Derek feeling at peace. 

 

* * *

 

She was driving down the road. She sensed the moment all those humans were sacrificed, it was calling for her thinking it won _well it doesn’t really know what it’s doing_ she needed to find the warriors son before it was too late.


	11. Chapter 11

**Stilinski household**

 

Stiles was currently laying down lazily on the couch, watching a re run he had seen so many time. Jackson was sitting on the floor. He was playing with Jackson's hair at first he had tried to push Stiles hand away but after he finally caved in. Stiles knew that he secretly loved it, the way he leaned closer each time he pulled his hand Back said enough, Jackson was a giant marshmallow. 

 

"Do you know how the meeting is going?" 

 

Jackson pulled out his phone, a few moments later he responded "They're talking about it, seeing what to do. They asked about you but that dude, the trench coat guy told them to let it go"

 

Stiles hummed, he had a weird feeling from Castiel. He suspected the guy knew what was going to happen but if he was on his side, that's one less thing to worry about. "Do you want to  order pizza?" He asked

 

Jackson had just changed the channel to something sports related, his attention on the screen but he did nod. 

 

Stiles got up and walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water while he ordered. "It'll be here in 30 minutes, I ordered a large a medium pepperoni pizzas" he said as he walked back in the living room, deciding to sit on the floor beside Jackson. He dozed off leaning against Jackson.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

He woke up to the smell of pizza permeating the room, he was now on the couch with a pillow and blanket on _total marshmallow_ he smiled at Jackson who brought him a soda and a slice of pizza “Thank you” they sat side by side eating peacefully with the TV as background noise “How did you and Isaac get together?” he glanced at him, Jackson raised an eyebrow “I’m just curious, you guys are cute together” he shrugged.

 

Jackson cleared his throat “We meet again in London by accident, I was under another alpha but just for protection and permission. Isaac came by to do the same thing that’s when I saw him walking out; we talked and had lunch together. It was nice seeing a familiar face he was surprised that I wasn’t the same guy as before”

 

Stiles smiled at him “Yeah you aren’t a complete douchebag now”

 

Jackson pushed him lightly “Shut up, we kept hanging out and things just changed you know, for the better, I actually asked him out, I thought he was going to flat out reject me but he didn’t and than a couple months later we got the call from Erica about Derek”

 

Stiles took another bite of pizza, he was really happy for Jackson they both were different people now, both of them having to grow up doing things they weren’t proud of.

 

Jackson eyes flashed blue and immediately started getting up “What’s wrong??”

 

Jackson never left his sight from the door “It’s Allison, go upstairs” he knew it wasn’t safe if he accidentally changed or if she was able to pick up a change in his scent, who knows what would happen. He nodded and ran up towards his bedroom locking the door and making sure the window were closed _she probably wants to apologize_ he sat on the edge of the bed drumming his fingers on his knee. He walked towards his closet rummaging through his clothes _where is it come on I know it’s here aha_ he grabbed Derek’s sweater and placed it over his shirt, it was little big on him only the tip of his fingers exposed he sat on the bed and pulled the sweater over his nose, it wasn’t very recent but the scent was still there, the burning sensation slowly disappearing.

 

Jackson could smell Stiles anxious energy still in the room, he knew Allison could hear them, knew who was in here. He was standing at the end of the stairs facing the front door waiting for her to knock; he wasn’t going to put Stiles in danger. His alpha doesn’t trust her not even Scott who tended to be a numskull when she was around, so he wasn’t going to.

 

The clock was ticking, the air was heavy, Stiles heartbeat in the background but nothing happened. He could tell she was still standing outside, he was starting to get angry but Derek's words rang around his head, 'when you react with anger, it always come back to bite you in the ass' He pulled his phone out and decided to text Derek about what was happening. He kept eyeing the backdoor just in case. He didn't sense another person but you could never be too safe. His phone chimed, a text that stated that Boyd was coming over to handle Allison while he stayed with Stiles, he sent a quick confirmation and headed upstairs.  

 

 

He was going to knock on the door but decided to text him to open the door and to be quiet. Stiles unlocked the door and let Jackson in both of them sitting on the bed waiting. Tt was very unsettling “Boyd is here” Stiles started playing with his fingers “Is he okay?” Jackson tilted his head to the side “Yeah, he’s talking with her”

 

* * *

 

 

**Hale household**

 

Boyd was in the communal room, sitting besides Derek. Each party exchanging information or a possible battle plan for what was coming and their present situation with what was already here. He saw Derek getting a text and furrowing his eyebrows quickly making his expression neutral but he caught on, it must have been about Stiles. He stopped paying attention to the meeting and concentrated on his alpha. He got a text and was motioned by Derek to check it, Allison was at Stiles’ home and Derek asking him if he could check it out because Jackson was staying with Stiles.

 

He pocketed his phone and stood up receiving the full attention of everyone present, he excused himself telling everyone he would be back momentarily he knew Scott’s pack wouldn’t question it and Scott tended to be respectful. Erica gave him a confused expression but when she glanced towards Derek she immediately understood and redirected her attention towards the meeting.

 

He was running through the preserve in beta form to get there faster he could see Stiles house up ahead, he changed back and walked towards the front lawn. Allison stood  motionless just observing the house, it unsettled him “What are you doing here?”

 

She seemed to snap out of it and started darting her eyes over the house “I wanted to apologize to him, I just don’t know were to start” her heartbeat was steady, he understood where she was coming from. “He’s under the weather and can’t see you” she whipped her head towards him “I can’t get sick”

He positioned himself so he was standing in front of the door “I know but when people are sick they tend to not want to see anyone, don’t you remember when you were human?” he kept himself calmed and carefully worded what he was saying so it wasn’t necessarily a lie, he could tell she was mauling it over in her head “I understand, I’ll come back later. thank you Boyd” she gave him a small smile and started walking down the street he waited in till he could no longer hear her heartbeat.

 

He knocked on the door “It’s safe, she’s gone” Stiles opened the door grinning from ear to ear, he squeezed Boyd’s shoulder “Thank you” Boyd smiled back he turned to look at Jackson "I'm going to head back, you good?" Jackson nodded. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He was almost home when he heard arguing, he just rolled his eyes he knew getting so many people to agree even if it were only Scott, Derek and the two hunters, they were all vastly different in how they wanted to handle things _if Stiles were here it would be different_ they all knew he tended to be a pacifier between the two alphas and the hunters seemed to like Stiles. Boyd opened the back door and slipped into his chair and nodded at Derek, he seemed to understand because his shoulder visibly sagged in relief.

 

“So we all agree we have to kill it?" Dean spoke up

 

“Well the one who is here yes but what about the one who is following it?” Scott knew that the creature who was currently in Beacon Hills had killed various creatures and humans. He wanted to save everyone he could but this was bigger it had taken too many lives, he was just thankful the dread doctors seemed to be preoccupied for the time being. He had Malia tracking Theo his scent had led her out of town but Scott and her regularly patrolled the borders.

 

“What do you mean only the one who is here? The other one has killed demons it’s impossible to kill demons without a special gun and whatever this thing is killed them without it” Dean was getting a little angry about this whole thing if it was just Sam and him they could track this thing down but even he knew some things were bigger, Castiel even advised them to seek out the pack

 

“I’m just saying we don’t know if the other one is bad, they’ve killed demons but what you’ve told us, they were all ones who were harming humans and it’s now coming for the one who butchered a bunch of nymphs, mermaids, humans, werewolves. Maybe it doesn’t even want to hurt us, we might be starting a war with something more dangerous who might now even have on us the radar” Scott turned to look at Derek.

 

“Let’s deal with what we have now, the creature that’s currently here than will see what will happen with the other one. If everything works out and we kill it before the other one arrives hopefully it will leave if not then we have another problem but lets just concentrate on this one, okay?” Derek eyed Scott, Dean and Sam waiting for confirmation. Scott and Sam immediately agreed with the idea, Dean took some time thinking it over but even he knew it would be suicidal to try to go up against something they have zero information on he also nodded.

 

“Okay Sam and Stiles are still investigating what the creature is but what we know it has all the powers it wanted to observe and now its calling the other one out that means we have a small time frame to do this, Isaac was patrolling the preserve when he smelled a pungent order, they were a bunch of half eaten hellhounds which means it’s staying in caves.”

 

Lydia perked up “Did you say hellhounds? We should warn Parrish it might try to eat him” she understood that he wanted to distance himself from the pack and try to live a normal life but that doesn’t mean supernatural things won’t go after him “Call him, tell him to be careful and if he needs anything to tell us” Scott smiled at her, she got up and walked towards the living room the phone pressed to her ear.

 

“So how are we going to do this?” Erica was admiring her claws, she just wanted to get to the point.

 

“We should divide into groups, mixing each person abilities” Scott knew organizing such a big group was going to be complicated

 

“I want to also ask Stiles what he thinks about it, he’s good at this but I agree with you. We should make teams” Derek rested his palms on his knees “We should meet up tomorrow Scott, Sam, Dean and I to organize something preliminary and we show our emissary and see what they think” he quirked an eyebrow

 

Scott raised his hand up “Sounds good to me”

 

“Us two” Sam said.

 

Derek stood up “Well then meeting finished” he shook hands with the hunters and Scott, he whispered instructions to his pack, he wanted to go and see Stiles. His wolf was anxious, in his mind all he could hear was ‘protect and mate’ those words on loop. 

 

* * *

 

 

He headed towards his car, driving to Stiles house as he pulled up he could hear two heartbeats, both steady. The front door immediately swung open revealing Stiles standing very giddy "Hey big guy" he hugged Derek tightly, fingers gripping his back "If i say that i missed you, would that seem too clingy?"

 

Derek ran his nose against Stiles throat "Hey love, i missed you too" he pressed a kiss against his skin. Closing the door behind as Stiles intertwined their fingers, pulling them towards the couch. Jackson sat on the floor watching tv, who gave him a small wave.

 

Stiles pushed Derek to sit first, sitting beside him with his leg's in Derek's lap. The knot Stiles had felt tightening in his chest started untangling just by being near Derek, his being just made him feel immensely better and light.

 

"I need your help later with the plan" Stiles smiled, feeling happy that Derek still wanted his advice, considered him valuable and important even in a time were he could barely hold it together.

 

Derek reached over, squeezing the back of Jackson's neck "Thank you for taking care of Stiles. You did good, i'm proud"

 

Jackson nodded, his cheeks feeling warm because of the praise from his alpha. 

 

* * *

 

She entered town, walking into the sheriff’s department, manipulating humans was easy. She used mind compulsion on the sheriff to let her see the case files on the mass suicide.

She walked towards the preserve knowing the Hales were a prominent pack and use to live there. She heard rumors in town that Derek Hale was back. She recognized a smell, it was a newborn and it distinctly smelled of the first warrior this had to be the child she was looking for, She followed it till she was facing a house “This has to be it” she cracked her knuckles and pulled out her swords _who knows what will happen_   

 


	12. Chapter 12

Derek felt a cold run down his back, he stood up sensing another presence "Call the pack" he stalked towards the window, pulling the curtain as he surveyed the front lawn "tell them to get here quick"

 

"What's going on?" Stiles asked as he stood up from the couch walking towards Derek, he reached forward holding on the hem of Derek's shirt

 

"Someone's outside, she doesn't have a scent and she's armed" Derek motioned to Jackson to move to the other room.

 

"She won't be able to pass. I have wards surrounding the house. After Allison re-appearence i reinforced them" Stiles answered with a shrug at Derek's curious look 

 

"He's right. She's just standing there" Jackson answered, he had to admit he was a bit impressed "That's why Allison couldn't reach the door"

 

"Good, it was a 50-50 kind of deal that it would actually work" Stiles answered

 

"You were winging it?" Derek asked

 

"Yup" Stiles grinned "don't act too surprised cupcake"

 

"I'm proud of you" Derek held his gaze, cupping his cheek. Stiles eyes flashed pure black but he only smiled as he leaned into the touch.

 

"They're here"

 

Erica was the first one to appear in their line of vision, completely wolfed out. Curls moving as she rapidly glanced around the room "What's happening?"   

 

 “A woman outside, she has no scent and swords” Jackson recited.

 

Derek held onto Stiles hand "Stay behind me, okay?" he waited till Stiles nodded in confirmation. He rolled his shoulder back "let's go"

 

* * *

 

Stiles had to admit they looked badass, Derek was upfront with Boyd to his left and Jackson on his right. Behind them Isaac and Erica, forming a pyramid, He was the only one who stood behind Derek. He couldn't help himself, he leaned a bit to take a look at the person on his lawn. She had long black hair that covered her shoulders and dark brown eyes. From what he could tell she was a bit on the tiny side and she was smiling at him.

 

"Hello you must be Derek Hale" she waved at them, in any other scenario it would have been completely normal. He had expected those cliche supervillain speeches. "This must be your pack, how are you?" Stiles snorted because really this couldn't be even more mundane.  

 

"Who are you?" Derek flashed his eyes but all he received was a smile.

 

She rose her hands in a peace offering "My name is A. We've meet before but we were both younger, my grandfather meet your mother"

 

"I don't remember you"  He answered coldly

 

Peter appeared out of nowhere running towards them, standing besides Isaac. Derek eyed him for a minute "Peter do you know her?"

 

"My grandfather ruled the forest, he was a fae. Alpha Hale and him were going to make...i guess you could call it 'a marriage' or alliance" she shrugged "it was going to be between Derek and I since I was next in line, so everything would remain in balance"

 

Peter kept looking at her "I do, you were two years younger than Derek but I don't remember the after"

 

"Why not Laura?" Stiles spoke up for the first time, getting the attention from everyone as they stared at him. 

 

"Good question" Peter agreed, he looked back at the woman.

 

She smiled "Laura was going to be the next alpha but she was out of my league not in the 'oh she's freaking beautiful' which she was by the way. It was more power balance, she was more powerful than I was. Whereas Derek, being a beta at the time would have been..fair"

 

"You're not a fae" Stiles answered

 

She shook her head, looking a bit mournful  "Not anymore, i was once. I had been in charged of protecting Derek and the forest but i failed" she wore a weak smile "My grandfather had been poisoned the night the fire started. I ran towards your house that's when i saw Derek outside in the ambulance.... A lot happened after" she kept quiet for a moment "But i'm not here to hurt you or to bring up old memories" she cleared her throat "listen to my heartbeat I'm here for him" she pointed at Stiles. Receiving growls in response "Woah woah, no i meant that i need to talk to him, not that i'm going to eat him" she raised her hands once more even taking a step back.

 

Derek didn't understand why he couldn't remember her but before he could say anything Stiles placed a hand between his shoulder blades "I want to talk to her" it wasn't a statement, it was Stiles subtly asking him if he supported his decision. "Go around the corner, in the backyard" He kept his gaze on Stiles, he trusted Stiles judgement, he always had.

 

* * *

 

The pack walked through the house, Derek stopping Peter near the doorway "Are you sure you remember her?" waiting for a bit of privacy, as much privacy possible with a pack of werewolves.  

 

Peter nodded "I remember her being in meetings with your mother, the both of you would talk" 

 

Derek felt frustrated "Why can't I remember?" he gritted out. He tried so hard but nothing, it felt like there were holes he hadn't noticed before, pieces missing from his memory.

 

"Maybe she did something, we don't know what type of abilities she has" Peter answered "We need to be cautious"

 

"Thank you for being here" Derek squeezed his shoulder.  He turned around walking between his betas stopping right before the backdoor. Stiles was waiting for him, he could smell the anxiousness coming off in waves "We'll be here, keeping an eye on you"

 

"I trust you" Stiles smiled, squeezing Derek's hand in reassurance.

 

* * *

**Outside**

 

The wind felt refreshing on his face, he felt like his stomach had turned into a pit of nerves. It was comforting that he could sense Derek near, that the pack was just a few steps behind him. He hadn't gotten an off feeling from her. He watched as she waved her hands over his mother's garden which started to blossom. Flowers he hadn't seen in such a long time growing as if his mother had planted them this month. After his mother's death, he had tried to keep the garden alive but the memories burned. At times he thought he saw her, like a ghost.  

 

"She was a wonderful woman" she said, still kept staring at the flowers sprouting.  

 

"You knew her"

 

She nodded "But i meet another version of her. Not the one you know, the motherly nurturing type" 

 

He crossed his arms over his chest, in a way that made it evident he spent too much time with Derek "What do you mean?" 

 

"You know your mom is a demon, well she use to be a warrior, a powerful one. She was feared throughout the land and that's a big deal i mean trust me, it would be like if she was respected in all of earth. Everyone admired her strength and her loyalty" she smiled at him "I really looked up to her" 

 

"Demon?" Jackson spoke up from the porch "you're a demon"

 

She waved her hands in a dismissive manner "It's a long story for another time, not important"

 

"Was" Stiles answered

 

"I'm sorry" she turned back to look at him

 

"She's dead" he answered bluntly   

 

She cocked her head to the side "No she isn't, she's very much alive. Stiles, demons don't die, we are basically immortal. I mean we have recycled lives, essentially we can only die if we're killed as children but your mother is alive"

 

Everything fell quiet, Stiles kept his gaze on the ground, feeling the anger and the turmoil growing by the second. There was no reason for her to lie to him, he had tried to suppress the knowledge he had about demons. He had thought his mother had be taken by something evil, so evil that she made fake memories for his father and him so they wouldn't suffer knowing what had actually killed her. He ended up in a conclusion he didn't want to think. If she were alive, why did she leave them, she wouldn't have left his father or himself alone, she wouldn't have abandoned them. 

 

"Stiles, love" Derek tried to touch him but his skin burned at the touch, it was if Stiles stood in a glass box.

 

"I can help, it won't harm him" she waited for Derek's approval before she touched Stiles face, her eyes turning black as she pushed their foreheads together. Stiles body started to relax, his heartbeat slowing down and the anger being replaced by sadness "Did you see her?' she asked as she stepped back.

 

Stiles felt tears streaming down his face trying to fight back a sob, he didn't trust his voice so he gave her a small nod. He felt Derek embrace him from behind, slithering his hand underneath his shirt. Derek's hand slowly caressing his skin.  

 

 She walked around the garden, trying to give the illusion of privacy “I don’t have all the answers but I can help you later but for now you are all in trouble especially Stiles”

 

Stiles wiped the tears away “Why?” he could feel Derek tense behind him.

 

“The thing you’re looking for is similar to me except I can consume power naturally without killing the host while this thing uses black magic and kills the host, it’s looking for Stiles because if I can smell the newborn on him, you can bet it can also” 

 

“What do you mean newborn?” Isaac asked

 

“Usually a newborn is a child or someone who’s turned after their soul has been corrupted so they smell like newborn. You don’t know how to mask your scent so every demon knows about you” she sighed “I guess I should give you a crash course huh? It would be the responsible thing to do. Ok first, a tattoo will appear don’t know where but it will, it will be like a signal of the power you will have, here I’ll show you mine” She shrugged of her jacket. Out of nowhere tattoos started appearing, a dragon enveloping on her arm alongside a wolf and a snake. On her face black lines started appearing over her cheekbones and curling above her eyebrows. A pair of black wings covering the back of her arms and going down her back.

 

"I usually keep them hidden because I have a lot of them and people tend to get overwhelmed but you will probably have two like your mom, they each represent a power. Demons aren’t just about possessing people, which only a small fraction do by the way and it's illegal may I add anyways back to the point after the tattoos appear you’ll know what your power is and you will be able to use it. Another thing is since you’re a half demon, usually we heal almost instantly but your healing will take a little bit longer. One more thing is your life expectancy will be longer than an average human and whoever you mate to will also benefit from this, pretty cool huh?” she grinned “Oh and we can pinpoint scents we aren’t like werewolves were they can practically sniff anything out, for example I can smell fear it depends on the demon so you will find out in time, it doesn’t necessarily have to be negative, I know someone who smells joy.” She shrugged “like I said there is a lot but we don’t have time, after we’ve dealt with that thing I’ll tell you everything I know god I talked a lot could you give me some water?” she asked 

 

Stiles gaped like a fish for a couple of seconds and apparently he wasn’t alone since everyone was still soaking up what A just told everyone “Oh yeah, come inside” he nodded at Derek that it was okay. They walked towards the house

 

“Isaac could you please call Scott to come over” Derek asked, he returned his gaze to her “We are working with hunters” it was a silent warning to her but she merely shrugged “It’s fine”

 

“Why A?” Erica finally asked

 

“Well hunters can use your name against you as a weakness. It's safer that no one know my real name so” she shrugged 

 

Stiles snorted “Watch too much pretty little liars?” he rounded the corner, opening the cupboard

 

“oh my god yes!” she smiled big “what? don't look at me like that, I have time off” she pouted “thank you” she gulped down the water.

 

Stiles signaled to her to come to the living room “This creature how bad is it because we have two packs plus the hunters working with us, I want to know if they’ll be safe”

 

She tapped her chin “well I can help you I was after it anyways and I have backup of my own. I can weaken it, take some of it’s stolen power. I don't actually know its original form, i don't even think it knows what it once was. Its been doing this for centuries, it was actually dormant but something woke it up. I have no idea what but it noticed it wasn't on the top of the food chain anymore and here we are" she dramatically sat on the couch.

 

"So it's been doing this because its afraid of you" Stiles said "and now that it thinks it's strong enough to call you out"

 

She clapped her hands together "we can use me as bait!" she grinned

 

Stiles tapped his chin "Yeah, It could work. What form do you think it would have right now? 

 

“Human, that’s what it does to camouflage that’s how it has gotten around town but it can adapt to any creature he has consumed”

 

“That’s actually good we may know how to handle this. There are spells on how to handle unicorns and nymphs, mermaids might be a bit difficult but we just have to avoid bodies of water. We divide into teams or pairs and assign everyone with a possible creature that it could transform to and fight against it"

 

“That’s a good idea” Scott answered as he opened the door “Isaac filled me in on everything, don't look so confused we were close by, hey” he waved at her

 

“Ohh you are a true alpha!” she got up and extended her hand “Nice to meet you” Scott stumbled a bit but bounced back and puffed out his chest “likewise”

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone introduced themselves, Stiles was looking at Lydia who seemed tense “Are you also a banshee?” both packs turned to look at her, she was completely pale “Lyds are you okay?” he asked.

 

A paused her conversation with Kira “Sorta, like you heard I’m similar to the creature, I’ve also consumed a banshee power before. The voices have gotten worse haven’t they? Can I touch your forehead for a second?” Lydia nodded in agreement. 

 

“There that should help" She stepped back "I can help you with your powers, I see you’ve been developing your power but you can go even stronger. Banshees are pretty badass” she smiled

 

“No wonder the creature is after you, you’re pretty powerful” Erica smirked, she was impressed and somewhat relieved that she was on their side.

 

* * *

 

They decided to wait for the Winchesters instead of repeating everything again, Stiles was pretty confident in his battle plan it could use some tweaking here and there but it could work. The day had been overwhelming, revelations that changed how he viewed his own world. His mother was alive, somewhere but he still felt a mix of anger and happiness, the entire time he had mourned her, she was alive. He reached for Derek's hand "Do you think it'll be okay that i'm here?"

 

Derek opened his eyes wide "I completely forgot" he said in a low voice. 

 

A perked up from her seat "having trouble with your control? I can give you a temporary solution, it will work for a couple hours than it has to be recharged, here" she pulled out a leather bracelet with a tiny vial attached to it. 

 

"What is it?" he asked as he felt the leather.

 

She grinned "my blood and flowers also some other stuff i have no idea, i kinda just imagine it and puff" she wiggled her fingers 

 

"Why your blood" Derek quirked an eyebrow, hooking his arm around Stiles waist

 

"Well Stiles would be a lower level demon, since he doesn't have any powers and hasn't killed for power either. With my blood it can calm the demon blood in him, since i'm a higher rank than he is. I can also control his demonic impulses but don't worry i can't control anything else and that's pretty much the best explanation i can give you"

 

“You’re scary but I like it” Erica winked at her, Boyd just rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

 

“The hunters are here” Scott got up and opened the door “Hey everyone’s here” he didn’t really know how to introduce A, he knew it wasn't going to end well.

 

Stiles was pretty sure everyone had jinxed it because the moment the hunter even glanced in her direction they pulled out their shotguns. she acted like she didn't have two guns pointing at her, she only smiled at them which didn't really help her case "She has information that can help us, she not going do anything bad"

 

“Like hell she is!” Dean Screamed “Demons are scum and evil”

 

“Come on don’t lump all of us together! we don’t all go killing humans and possessing them against their will” she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed

 

“My brother and I have been doing this all our life and last time one of us trusted a demon it screwed us over” Dean was getting red with anger

 

“ahh now I remember you guys released Lucifer, well I can assure you me and him don’t really talk or get along, he’s practically a dictator so” she shrugged

 

Stiles got up “Everyone needs to calm down before something stupid happens” he stood right beside A “You know werewolves can detect lies, so trust us when we tell you that she isn't lying”

 

“That means shit” Dean spat

 

A blind light appeared through out the room, all the wolves wolfed out ready to attack. Stiles covered his eyes because he didn’t really need to end up blind after everything he has been through _it’s Castiel dramatic entrances why is it always dramatic entrances. He's pretty sure every supernatural being loved them_ A got up

 

“Hey Castiel nice to see you again” ok he will admit, he did not see that coming.


	13. Beginning

“You know her?” Dean still hadn't dropped his weapon.

 

“We’ve meet, I didn’t think we would meet again, you can put your weapon down she won’t hurt you” Castiel turned to look at Dean.

 

“See told you, I’m practically harmless” she raised her hands “Now do you want me to introduce myself or are you going to keep your gun aimed at me?”

 

Sam lowered his gun and nodded at Dean to do the same “I’m Sam, this is Dean”

 

“Well I’m A, nice to meet the both of you quite exciting really. I’ve heard wonderful things about you two.” She stuck her hand out only Sam shook her hand.

 

“So Dean, want to know how Castiel and I meet?” he didn’t even answer her “Dean, you wound me. I didn’t always work with demons, but the big guy up in the sky considered me a threat. He sent Castiel to kill me, you know how it works, I was considered dangerous but since I wasn’t a strict player to one team I was able to negotiate with them after a certain accident happened, well let’s just say I don’t kill humans so they had nothing to worry about”

 

“Why don’t you kill humans?” Scott asked, Stile hit him across the chest “You can’t ask people that dude”

 

She smiled “It’s fine, I actually killed some hunters, they were humans and I did some other things I wasn’t proud of so I racked up a death sheet, forty in total. It got really bad so I made a promise, no more humans and I avoid any unnecessary deaths if I can” she shrugged

 

“What are we going to do” Dean asked

 

“I’m going to be bait” she grinned

 

“We decided it’s best to divide in partners, since it can switch between all the creatures it has absorbed. We can assign each couple a creature to take on, there’s spells to counter unicorns and nymphs and for mermaids we just avoid water.” Stiles said

 

“Any ideas on how to divide ourselves?” Sam asked

 

“I already wrote a list on my phone, I’ll say the names and everyone stand next to their partner, okay? It can be changed but I put them together based on abilities and how they can compliment each other” he scrolled through his phone “Derek and Peter, Scott and Jackson, Malia and Erica, Lydia and Liam, Dean and Boyd, Sam and Isaac and finally Kira you’ll be with A since you both use swords”

 

Kira smiled at A  "looking forward to it" A told her. 

 

“What about you?” Scott turned to look at Stiles

 

“Well I don’t know” he shrugged

 

“We can organize that later” Derek spoke up “for now, let’s give everyone a creature to face, get to know each other, learn how to fight alongside them, both of you will be protecting each other” he turned to look at Scott for confirmation.

 

“I agree with Derek, we don’t want anyone to get hurt because they have any doubts” Scott crossed his arms over his chest

 

“Who’s going to take on who?” Jackson asked

 

“I actually have a list for that as well, Scott will handle the werewolf together with Derek, Malia the Hellhound alongside with Lydia, Sam with the faerie, Kira and Dean will handle the demon. Everyone else will be back up” he turned to look at Derek and Scott “Agreed?”

 

They both nodded, Stiles grinned “Good, everyone get to know each other, I’m going to order pizza for everyone, Lydia you know what to do”

 

Lydia perked up in her seat and pulled out her phone “Okay everyone sit down so we can vote on what to order” she started writing the toppings that everyone wanted, she stressed everyone to be calm or she would tell Stiles to order cheese and be done with it. Derek passed by her and lightly grabbed her shoulder “thank you” she smiled at him and nodded.

 

Derek walked over to Stiles who was in the kitchen fiddling with his fingers, deep in concentration “Everything will be fine” Stiles looked up, his features changing into a fond smile “hey big guy, who knew you would turn out to be the optimistic one” he tugged Derek closer

 

“Shut up. Lydia is almost done” he leaned his head to the side, he could hear her voice almost on the brink of exasperation.

 

"Everything is going to change now" he started tracing circles on Derek's chest "I'm worried about everyone" he met Derek's gaze. 

 

Derek held Stiles by the waist "You know us, we always survive this time won't be any different and we have extra help" Derek nuzzled Stiles temple.  

 

They heard Lydia scream calling Stiles to come over and control 'the pesky werewolves'

 

He started laughing, “Come on before she kills anyone”

 

* * *

 

**Next morning**

 

“You want me to what?” Stiles asked he was curled up into a ball on his bed with a sleepy alpha besides him. A was standing over him with two water bottles “I want you to get out a bed and go on a run with me, you need to find control so you can fight or at least control your baby smell before something eats you, come one” she lightly poked his back “You’ve got five minutes we still need to find out your powers”

 

He groaned and pulled the covers over his chin “it’s like 4 in the morning why???” he whined, he buried his face between Derek’s shoulder blades and huffed. Stiles kicked off the covers almost tripping over them as he headed towards the shower.

 

* * *

 

Stiles walked outside to the backyard, the cool air was actually perfect to run right now “So why at this hour? It’s completely dark out” he looked back the only thing illuminating the night was the street lights.

 

“Easy we are not going to just run, we are going to test you. See what element you can handle, see some demons like myself work with fire, your mother worked with earth hence the beautiful garden you guys have. Usually you would get the same power as your mother but you could be different it’s not common but it does happen” She whistled and four guys appeared in a dark cloud “these are my hellhounds, they will be helping us, oh human names almost forgot” she started pointed to each of them “That’s Carter, Alex, Tanner and Michael”

 

He waved at them “I’m Stiles”

 

She clapped her hands “Before I forget, here” she gave him a small bag “It has a flashlight, water bottle, fruit snacks, a whistle and an extra shirt”

 

He looked up at her confused “why do I need this?”

 

“Well we will be testing you in various ways to see how your body reacts, first is simple danger, they will chase you in the woods you have to run as fast as you can and your goal is to get to me before they get you”

 

He nodded and took a sip of water “I can do that” she smiled “I’ll give you a two minute advantage, you’ll be able to find me because of the fire” she twirled her fingers and a spark of fire appeared.

 

Stiles started stretching his legs, thinking of a plan of action. He knew he could only use his flashlight as a last resort, he didn't want to be spotted beforehand. He headed out towards the trees, twigs snapping underneath his shoes. He could barely see in front of him. 

 

His body occasionally would hit stray branches, he tried finding the most ideal tree to climb it had to have a certain advantage. He had a minute left if he timed it right. When he suddenly felt a pull, something in him telling him to follow it.

 

In till he was in front a large tree. He looked at his fingers “come on, work” slowly his claws started popping out one by one “hopefully this doesn’t hurt” he dugged his nails into the bark lifting himself up carefully. He had been relieved when he hadn't felt a painful tug 

 

He sat on top of the branch looking over the entire forest. He could hear thumping coming closer to him, he took his shirt off and rubbed it all over the tree and wrapped it around the smaller branch with the flashlight on. As he got the new shirt on he took one last look and saw fire in the horizon “if this works I could literally become batman” he took a deep breath and jumped off landing on his knees and hands “total badass and no one saw, typical” he scoffed 

 

Stiles started running, pushing his body more and more he had to assume that his plan worked that’s when he felt something clawing at his ankle, tearing his skin. He felt blood trickle down his leg but he couldn’t look back it wouldn’t change anything that’s when he saw a bonfire and A standing right in front of it.

 

He reached forward and grabbed her by the shoulder, instantly falling to the ground panting. She smiled at him “you did good”

 

“What are you talking about?” he asked, he dragged his hands over his face.

 

“Did you not notice how far and fast you ran? the distance you jumped from the tree to the ground? How easily you climbed the tree?” she opened up his bag and passed him the water bottle “Don’t die, Derek would kill me”

 

He snorted, “So are we anyway closer to figuring out about my awesome superpowers?”

  

“We actually are but come one, let’s go eat pancakes”

 

“Do I have to walk” he moaned

 

“Well if you want Carter could carry you” she asked

 

He jolted up “seriously?” he narrowed his eyes because this is no joking matter; suddenly Carter was kneeling in front of him. Stiles shrugged “thanks man” he got on his Carter’s back and maybe he fell asleep but who could blame him, he ran for his life at four in the morning plus Carter was warm.

* * *

 

 He jolted awake when someone ran fingers through his hair “Hey Der, miss me?” he yawned, “Oh I’m back in my bed, thank god” he snuggled closer to Derek, who started rubbing his cheek over his own and running his hand over his back “why so touchy?”

 

 Derek grumbled, “You smell like him” Stiles nodded “that’s adorable” he planted a sloppy kiss on Derek’s cheek  


	14. Unexpected meetings

“I can’t do this, why so much psychical activity???” Stiles was laying in the middle of the forest his day had started with being tested on his strength and resistance also swimming in a lake while Derek’s pack was sparring but they didn’t have it this bad, he was human well half and it felt as if his entire body was on fire.

 

A was looming over him “Well I did tell you, you had to exceed yourself but we only have one last test, which I will admit you might not like”

 

Stiles sat up crossed legged on the forest floor wiping the sweat from his forehead, his shirt sticking on to his back “why?” A sat in front of him passing him a water bottle “Because you are going to visit your mom, you’re going to go to hell, not psychical but mentally”

 

Derek stopped cold in his tracks and walked over towards them “isn’t that dangerous?” A shook her head “I’ll be there protecting him, plus he’ll be like a ghost nothing will touch him unless he wants to, you just have to protect his body over here”

 

“How will it help seeing her?” he actually wasn’t quite prepared to see her after so many years, he didn’t even know what to say to her, all the visions he’s been having about her. How will it change.

 

“Because she blocked your powers, I believe she tried to protect you from everything but she couldn’t fully preform the ritual so that’s why your powers haven’t emerged and it would explain the visions. You’re somewhat connected to us but at the same time you aren’t, it’s as if you’re split in half” A told him

 

Stiles took a deep breath “Okay, I can do it” Derek sat down besides him, concern written all over his face. Stiles turned to look at him “I trust you’ll protect me sour wolf, I’ll be fine. I have to do this” Derek gave him a tight nod and rubbed their cheeks together “I’ll be waiting for you” he whispered. Stiles smiled at him and lightly gripped his wrist, he turned around to look at A “What do I have to do?”

 

“Okay it may sound like a cliché but I need you to close your eyes and relax. You’re going to have to feel everything from the tip of your fingers to the wind surrounding you, notice Derek’s heat next to you, the betas fighting just beside you. Become aware of everything”

 

Stiles tried concentrating on everything, it was difficult he tended to pinpoint elements especially after everything“I can’t do this, it’s hopeless” as he opened his eyes, he was In a complete different place “Derek? A?” he slowly got up “Wait? Did I do it? I did! Great now I’m alone in hell, perfect” he exasperated 

 

“You’re not alone” A was right behind smiling at him “follow me, don’t dwell on people you see around here, we’re heading towards the dammed soul section”

 

“Is that where I saw Kate Argent?” he looked around, “okay I thought hell was going to be a bit more on fire and lost souls screaming you know blood dripping from the walls but everything is more stale like an old abandoned building”

 

“Yes, oh that depend on who’s in power, some like to be over the top and dramatic, others boring, what can you do” she shrugged “we’re almost there I have to warn you, it might be a lot to take in just remember you can leave, you won’t stay down here and whatever Kate, Gerard or any other dammed soul tells you they are lying. Pay no attention to them, understand?”

 

“Yeah totally, zero attention. I didn’t when they were alive not planning to now” he gave her a mock salute as they started walking down the corridor he could hear power tools powering up _chain saws_. He heard shackles hitting the floor, out of nowhere a bloodcurdling scream pierced the air. He quickened his pace to stick closer to A.  

 

She opened up a door “We’re here” and let him walk inside first and he wasn’t ready, ready to see that chestnut brown hair, hearing her voice after so many years. He felt something break inside when she faced him, her hands and mouth were filled with blood “Who’s there?” Claudia asked

 

Stiles turned to look at A confused “Go on, touch her she’ll be able to see you after” he slowly walked towards her, he could hear his heartbeat in his ears, his fingers trembling as he lifted his hand towards her shoulder lightly touching her.

 

Her eyes that were pitch black shifted to her natural brown eyes immediately swelling up with tears “It’s you, how?” she lunged forward embracing him, planting kisses all over his face “you’ve grown up, my baby boy”

 

“Mom” his voice cracked as he enveloped her in a hug, before she use to tower over him but now he’s taller than her. Tears started running down his cheeks as well _“_ it’s really you” his senses were in overdrive but she still smelled like honey underneath the sulfur. His mind was full of memories of her and now having her here with him “I’m so sorry, I’m sorry mom,” he wailed. They collapsed on the floor both of them sobbing into each other’s arms.

 

Claudia felt her baby boy in her arms, after so many years he was finally here all grown up, she never thought she would witness this. Her heart ached seeing her little boy here in hell “what are you doing here?” she turned to look at A, her eyes shifting “why did you bring him here?” extending her fangs

 

A raised her hands in a gesture of peace “Stiles is a newborn, he needed to develop his powers, learn to conceal his scent or he’ll be hunted back on earth. He’s powerful we both know that and if he doesn’t figure out how to control his powers it might consume him and we know what will happen to his soul if that happens”

 

Stiles wiped the tears from his face “what would happen?”

 

“You’d be swayed by your blood lust, you’d kill innocent humans, werewolves, you name it, and you’ll want to kill. To fill a need that can’t ever be filled and since your powers are vast, angels will come and damn your soul. You’ll end up here, being tortured for the lives you’ve taken”

 

Kate started cackling, “Of course he would be here, your pitiful child. The fuckup of the family, the one who sleeps with monsters” A raised her hand at her “Silence, know your place” she slashed Kate’s throat, blood spilling out, making Kate choke “I hate it here” A turned to look at Claudia “You need to break the seal you have on him. He isn’t by himself anymore, he’s part of a pack, and your husband knows about the supernatural, he has people who will protect him, fight for him, he has an anchor and a mate”

 

Stiles decided to file away 'having a mate' for the time being, he knew he needed to have a conversation with Derek first. At the moment he preferred to keep looking at his mother, all though they were in hell not to most ideal place to meet but she was here in front of him.  

 

Claudia cupped Stiles face “you’ve really grown, I can see that in your soul, you aren’t the same baby boy I left, you’ve fought alongside your comrades, fought for your father, for your soul and most importantly you’ve fought for the people you love. I’m so proud of you Stiles, I hope you know that. I can also see guilt inside you, I need you to know, what happened to me wasn’t your fault, I would give up my life in heartbeat if that meant you would be safe. I’m your mother it’s my duty to protect you, my wonderful baby boy. You must forgive your father, he didn’t know how to cope, his memories playing tricks on him, the witch making him see me go in such a horrible way, you’ve taken care of him, cooked for him, I will always will be grateful. I hate that you had to grow up so soon because of me”

 

Stiles shook his head “I will admit, if you would have been there things would have been easier, seeing you on my birthdays, the holidays, having someone to talk to but I can’t pretend that even after all the horrible things that happened, in a strange way I’m grateful that they happened, I got to meet Derek, become friends with people I never would have imagined, Scott and I grew, I got to meet people and worlds I never thought existed. I don’t regret having to grow up, I love cooking for dad, I love taking care of everyone because I can feel you close, because it makes me happy. It took us a while to move on, because it hurt not having you near, coming home and running towards the kitchen forgetting that you weren’t going to be there. Waking up in the morning and trying to hear your singing. After Dad and I understood that you wouldn’t have wanted us like that, separating, grieving in such a way that it was breaking us apart, we changed. We’re both the men we are today because of you” he hid his face in her hair, wrapping his arms around her frame “I love you mom and I’ll never forget you, everyday I remember you in small details, you’ll always be in my heart”

 

Claudia felt tears staining her cheeks, she hugged her son tight looking into his soul finding the mist surrounding his powers turning it crystal clear “it’s been done, you’ll now be able to control your powers, I’ve left you some of my memory fragments on how to control your scent, use your powers and how to fight but you have to leave soon, it isn’t safe for you down here”

 

“I guess you can’t leave and I can’t stay huh?” he said hoarse voice, trying to hold back the lump in his throat

 

“No, my soul is bound to this place and your soul is too pure, you don’t deserve to be here and you will never end up hear? If you do I will ground you for eternity” she smiled even if her eyes were filled with tears with the thought of her son leaving, of not seeing him for who knows how long.

 

A pushed herself of the wall “We need to go, Derek’s worried about you something must be happening” he nodded and gave his mother one last hug and kissed her cheek “ I love you mom, so does dad”

 

“Tell him I miss him and I hope he finds someone else he can give all the love he gave to me, don’t let him stay alone because I don’t want that, please tell him that and I love you sweetheart, with all my heart” she gave his hand a squeeze

 

Stile pulled away towards the door, A walking over to Claudia “give me a second, I need to give your mom a report.” A whispered into Claudia’s ear “Don’t fret, I’ll get you out soon, I promise” she gave A a small smile

 

A walked towards Stiles grabbing his hand “think about Derek, of his voice, how the preserve smells and focus on that”

 

“Goodbye my baby boy” Claudia blew him a kiss

 

“Bye mom” a sob escaped his throat as realities started blending and he was back, Derek staring right back at him concern written all over his face “I saw my mom” he threw himself on Derek wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck burying his face against his throat, through the preserve you could hear Stiles wailing and the whole Hale pack whimpering in distress.

 

* * *

 

Derek opened the front door, taking the steps one by one, it took a while calming Stiles down. Having heard everything that happened with Stiles mother, he had kept him company so he could fall asleep. Than calming his betas and telling them that Stiles was going to be okay and that he just needed time to process everything.

 

He followed A's presence finding her sitting on the driveway, he stood beside her "What will happen with him now?"

 

A took in a deep breath “He’s powers will emerge, it’s already evident he can manipulate fire, when we were down there, souls tend to always complain about it. That it’s unbearable the only ones who can work there are demons who can control fire and Stiles didn’t even seemed bother by it”

 

Derek chuckled because Stiles always complains about everything from the curly fries taking too long to Isaac sneaking food before dinner, “What other power do you think he’ll have?”

 

“He’s clairvoyant and a good strategist, he’d be a good warrior but I don’t know what else he could be, we'll have to wait in till he wakes up. Claudia broke the seal he had so now, his power will be at full potential. The good thing is you’re his mate, it’ll help him stay grounded of course it will be better when you truly go along with the mating ceremony but as long as he considers you his anchor everything will be fine.”

 

Derek crouched down "What did you say?"

 

A turned to look at him "What? the mate thing?....was it suppose to be a secret?"

 

Derek exhaled through his nose, opening and closing his fingers "He doesn't know, we haven't - i haven't..." A tensed up beside him "what?" he asked

 

She started playing with her fingers "uh well i may have..already told him indirectly that he had a mate" she smiled meekly "I'm sorry! i didn't know that he didn't know"

 

He tilted his head back "It's alright, you didn't know" he dragged his fingers through his hair. He had known Stiles was his mate but he hadn't wanted to bring it up because he didn't want to rush things or scare Stiles, he didn't want Stiles to think he had to stay with him. He just wanted Stiles to be happy.

 

A timidly placed her hand on his forearm 'If it helps, he didn't freak out or anything"

 

Derek chuckled as he decided to sit down beside her "Do all demons use their...mates as anchors?"

 

A nodded, thankful she hadn't completely messed up a potential friendship or even acquaintanceship with Derek and his pack “Yes, you see demons are immortal but some do die, it depends on your hierarchy but souls are recycled as are mates. So you and Stiles were mates in another life and so one for eternity, your souls always searching and choosing each other, it’s predestined. What makes it dangerous is if you’re mated to a human, they’re prone to diseases, death. They are rules, no attacking mates or children but some don’t listen, some don’t care. It breaks you, your whole being feels like it’s been broken, a part missing that you’ll never find, it’s the most painful experience”

 

“Have you ever met your mate?” Derek asked

 

“I’ve meet three, two humans which isn’t very lucky for me. One died of a disease it was incurable, he knew I was a demon and that I could cure him with my blood but he said “I want to leave just how I arrived, human” the last thing he said to me was “Don’t worry, we’ll meet again” I wanted to punch him in the face” she smiled

 

“The other one was shot right in front of me, just this random act of violence, we were just ending a date because he had this big meeting for a business he wanted to build, I was a block away when I heard the gunshot and smelt the blood, he died in my arms the last thing I saw was his stupid smile telling me it’ll be okay.”

 

She took a deep breath “The last one was killed by my father, I spent a year as a human doing 9th grade I don’t know why my father sent me here specially to do school but I didn’t complain. They sent me to this couple, that knew of supernatural children. They didn’t know I was a demon they just thought I had magical powers. He was barely 15 years and slaughtered right in front of me, after that it was just to painful so I turned it off”

 

“I’m sorry” Derek turned to look at her

 

“Turning it off It isn’t easy and it’s frowned upon but I made it so I wouldn’t notice, so my mate and I won’t find each other, I could walk right past them and not notice, the pain of losing someone who means everything to you, I don’t want to repeat that. You see for demons time isn’t the same for humans I’ve lived for 300 hundred years with pain, it can consume you make you do stupid things and they’re safer that way”

 

“300 hundred years?” Derek eyes grew

 

A smiled “I know I only look a day over 20, I’m talking about my demon age time over there is slower than here. Two weeks here is more or less a month over there and it grows. I stayed two years over here, over there it was six. Crazy stuff I know”

 

“Will that happen to Stiles?”

 

“If he wants to but since he’s a half born he probably couldn’t last long in the environment over there, years being adapted to earth tarnished him. But it does works with mates, you’ll live a bit longer by his side, since wolves and their mates last up to 90’ years plus Stiles’ demon side you guys very well could live up to 110 and the best part? Your ageing will slow down, the both of you will literally stop aging at 38. Your whole pack will receive some benefits from that but to a certain extent like I said it will only work if you’re bonded”

 

“38 seems a bit specific” he raised an eyebrow

 

“Have you ever seen Lucifer old? He says that’s the prime age, you’re a man but you aren’t a child and most importantly you aren’t an old man so he declared that would be the age. Ever fought an old looking demon? They don’t exist.” A said

 

“What about the pack you said they would benefit to a certain point”

 

“Well while Stiles and you, will look 38, the werewolves will age up to 45 which with werewolf genetics isn’t bad, you have to add Stiles demon blood flowing through the pack bonds. I still remember your mother and father, they were quite the beautiful people and that was without the demon blood.” A smiled

 

“Wait you said your grandfather made a truce with my mother” Derek asked confused

 

“Well, my birth parents were faes, just like my grandfather. I was or am fae, I was born to this preserve I’m what you would call Mother Nature but my birth parents sold me to a demon, the demon killed them right in front of me. He said I was unique, that I could absorb various powers and creatures so he tracked down the most powerful and dangerous creatures to kill them, the first time I killed I was 11, I spent 5 years locked up doing everything they told me. When finally I was sold back to my grandfather. He was so happy, he taught me to live, to laugh, he brought me back to my roots. Because of him I learned how to manipulate the rivers, the airs, the forest and call upon warriors. I was next in line so my grandfather told me it was a custom to have a symbolic marriage with the next second in command to the territory, which would have been you because it was primarily about a balance and formality. So we meet and you were nice to me, your mother told me she was waiting for the right moment so you wouldn’t freak out” A smiled at the memories 

 

She glanced towards the trees, seeing them sway “I was supposed to be your protecter, I was the protector of this preserve, of this land and of your pack and I failed you. My father returned and slaughtered my grandfather. Before he died he told me go to Talia, that she would protect me but when I got there your whole house was engulfed in flames, I went into the house and –“ she shook her head “I walked outside, they were hunters near laughing, boasting on how they killed the Hale pack, so I cut their throats the first humans lives I had ever taken and then I walked into town, I saw that Laura and you made it. You were completely broken but then a little boy walked up to you and it was as if a small part of you returned.”

 

“It was Stiles” Derek gave her a small smile

 

She smiled because of course it was “Than I went to check on Peter, I apologized to him, your uncle was my favorite you know” she chuckled “He tried to pretend he had this evil cold demeanor but I could see his real soul, he cared about his family”

 

"Why can't I remember?" Derek finally asked the question that had been burning in the back of his mind

 

She grimaced "I forgot i did that, i'm sorry. No one likes getting their memories messed up with. After I left and got into the business I wasn't completely save and ultimately i was found by Castiel" she shrugged in a what can you do type of way "but I knew I had to do something, I brought it up once in conversation with my boss, he was also the one who later get me out of the business but he said that the best thing was to erase myself. Its kind of like erasing a paper-trail but it doesn't just involve me, it involves every memory that i had been in. It was to keep myself and others safe. No angels, demons or whatever would go looking for people who knew me, no potential deaths or torture"

 

Derek hummed “I get it, you had to make tough decisions and do what was best for you. Business? What happened after you left Beacon Hills?”

 

“A lot but I ended up in New York after I ran away, I started working in what you would call illegal businesses, I sold, did and transported drugs for various demon distributors. Human drugs don’t work for us so demons fabricated other substances and started selling them, a lot of demons own clubs and brothels in New York. I ended up being a gun for hiring, I had nothing left and then I saw you out of so many people I ran right into, you were cold and distant. I thought I was losing it but then I ran into Laura, these hunters were attacking a lone werewolf so I went to help and than Laura arrived. It was as if I was seeing a ghost. I drew a symbol over your door, making sure no demons could sense you. It seems so long ago now”

 

“It does” he closed his eyes and thought of his sister about how they spent their first Christmas, how Laura pushed him to finish his degree. How when he told her about Kate, how the fire was his fault all she did was cry for him, hating herself because he had to live this long with that guilt. How her face light up when she made her first meal without burning it, getting her first job. How proud she was when he finally graduated “you miss her”

 

“I do, everyday” Derek admitted

 

A hummed “She’d be proud of what you’ve done” A leaned closer to him “you do know your whole pack has been eavesdropping on us” she whispered

 

He chuckled “yeah they aren’t quite subtle” you could hear Erica whine in the background before he knew it he was tackled by his whole pack all scent marking him, telling him they loved him he felt something warm pool in his stomach, when he lifted his gaze, Stiles was at the top of the stairs wrapped around with a blanket.

 

**He was finally home.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, comments and criticisms are always welcomed. Sorry if there is any spelling / grammar mistakes :)
> 
> 2018 update: I'm just coming along and editing my horrible spelling mistakes and changing things up a bit.   
> The main aspect of the story will be the same but the rest will be edited.


End file.
